All Things Happpen for a Reason
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: Jade West: Shy, sweet, caring girl. Beck Oliver: Trouble making, bad-boy. When things happen, their lives and their friend's and family's lives, will change forever. Main ships: Bade and Jandre. Other ships: Bori and maybe Tandre. DISCONTINUED
1. The characters

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with a new story! This story is pretty occ, but it's still a really good story! I hope you enjoy!**

**p.s. This is just the characteristics of each character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters<strong>

**Jade West - Very shy, kind, and caring. Jade is the girl with nice friends, and a sweet heart.**

**Beck Oliver - The bad-boy of the school, but takes responsibility, and has a heart, deep deep down.**

**Cat Valentine - Jade's best friend. She is always there for Jade, with helpful advice.**

**Andre Harris - A nice, sweet, and caring guy, although he can be mean.**

**Tori Vega - The bitch of the shcool. She hates Jade with a passion, and is super mean and possesive.**

**Surprise Character- You'll see, if you read the story!**

**Other Characters**

**Ashley West - Jade's 15 year old sister. She is a year younger than Jade, and is gothic and very mouthy. But, she cares for Jade, and is there to help.**

**Kathy Valentine- Cat's mother. She is always up to help, but she can sometimes let a few things slip from her mouth.**

**Richard Valentine- Cat's Dad. He is caring and gives helpful advice.**

**Jared Valentine- Cat's Older brother. He is a year older than her. He's smart and kind, but can spread rumors around.**

**Callie Oliver- Beck's Mother. She is an alciholic, but has some sence.**

**Jacob Oliver- Beck's dead father**

**Amanda West- Jade and Ashley's Mother. She is kind and caring, and has all the time in the day for her daughters.**

**Jerry West - Jade and Ashley' s father. He is strict, but caring. He wants what's best for his daughters.**

**Beca Vega - Tori's mom. She is a heartless lady, with too much confidence**

**Carry Harris - Andre's mom. She is nice, and sweet to everyone.**

**Greg Harris - Andre's dad. He is nice, and caring. But can be judgemental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, those are the characters, and how they act.<strong>

**The first chapter of this story will be posted either**

**tomorrow, or Thursday. I hope you enjoy!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	2. A New School Year

**ok, you guys seem really eager to read this! So, I am posting the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. Remember, it is pretty occ , but it's good! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

" Jade... Jade... **Jade**!" My sister, Ashley, shouted. I groaned, but opened my eyes.

" What?" I asked.

" Come on, it's time to get up, you know, for your first day of sophmore year of highschool." I looked at her, confused. Was it really? I got out of bed, and looked at my calender.

_**March 1, 2011 **_was what it read. So yeah, it was the first day of school. I ran my fingers through my bangs, and sighed.

" Ok, Ashley." She just standed there.

" You can go now." I said.

" Whatever." She said back, and left my room. I sighed, and went to my closet to find clothes to were today. I decided to were a purple tank, and a brown low-cut shirt, over the tank. I put on bleached pants, and black converse. I brushed my brown hair, leaving it down. It was straight and came a little pass my shoulders. I put on light make-up, and a necklace with a ' J' on it. I smiled. I looked good. I grabbed my brown and blue stripped bag, and headed down stairs, to my kitchen.

" Oh, good morning Jade." My mother, Amanda smiled.

" Morning mom." I smiled back. I had a soft and quiet voice all the time.

" Here I made you and Ashley some eggs, bacon, and toast." My mom said, as she sat the plates on the table. Ashley was already at the table, along with my dad.

" Mornin pumpkin." My dad, Jerry, said.

" Ready for the first day of your second year in highschool?" He asked. I nodded.

" That's good." He smiled, at turned to Ashley.

" I know your not." He said.

" Yeah, I am." Ashley said, in a board tone.

" Not with those clothes your not." He said. I looked at her clothes. She had on black skinney jeans, a black shirt that only came up to the top of her stomache and had a white skull on it, and black combat boots.

" Why not dad, I always dress like this." She agued.

" Well, not on your first day of highschool, go change." He ordered. She huffed, but got up to change anyway.

* * *

><p>I drove me and my sister to school.<p>

" Ok, before we go in, I have to tell you. Highschool is way worse than middle school. The people are more mean, the rumors are too, and -"

" It's ok Jade, I'll be fine." Ashley cut me off. I sighed.

" Ok, then let's go." I smiled. When we got into the building, Ashley went down the ' Freshmen' hall, as I went down the 'Sophmore' hall. As I was walking I heard yelling behind me. I turned around, and my best friend, Cat Valentine, was running down the hall.

" Jade, Jade, Jade!" She shouted, and almost ran into me. She hugged my so hard, I could barely breathe. After she un-hugged me, I smiled at her.

" Hey Cat, I've missed you." I told her. She smiled.

" I missed you too." And then she started talking about her summer, as we walked to our lockers.

**Andre's Pov:**

Look at her. Jade West, _the Jade West._ She is so beautiful, and she's nice, and sweet... and shy. I watched her as she and Cat Valentine, walked to their lockers. She was laughing with Cat, and she looked so beautiful. I can truely say I'm in love with Jade West. I have been since the 7th grade. She is flawless. She is so...shamelessly gorgous. She is very shy, though. She has lots of friends, but she isn't one of those popular, prissy sluts. No, she is so much nicer than those people. People like, Tori Vega, ugg, Tori is mean, prissy, snobby, possesive( of Beck), and down right evil. She hates Jade, although Jade doesn't do anything to her. Then, there is Beck. Beck is the bad-boy. He gets detentions, expolsions, stuff like that. He is Tori's boyfriend, at the moment. He cheats on Tori alot, and everyone ( including Tori) knows that. And even though she know that, she still comes back to him. It's so stupid. And talking about Beck and Tori, here they come, strolling down the hallway.

**Tori's Pov:**

Me, and my boyfriend, Beck, walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand. We walked passed Cat Valentine, the dizy, stupid, red-head. Ugg, she is so annoying with her happyness, and high and loud voice. And Jade West was right next to her, of course. Uhh, how I hate Jade. She is so shy, and has a shy, quiet voice. She is skinny, and a little shorter than me. She has straight brown hair, and skinny arms and legs. She has some curves. But, kind of looks like a 12 year old. She is so ugg. I hate her... SO MUCH! She pisses me off, because she's so perfect. So yeah, I'm jealous of her, but look at her. I mean, she is just... uh. Why can't I be pretty like her, it's not fair. And what's worse is that Beck doesn't hate her. I don't think he likes her, but he doesn't hate her. I huffed as we walked passed them, and Beck rolled his eyes.

**Beck's Pov:**

Tori huffed as we passed Cat Valentine: the red-headed bi-polor girl, and Jade West. Ahh Jade. She is something. She is shy, and has a quiet voice. She is beautiful, and sweet, and nice. Nothing like Tori. Don't get me wrong, Tori is pretty, but Jade is... wow! But the thing is, Jade is innocent. She is a virgin. Never done anything wrong. I smirked a little at that. Most people in highschool, even Cat, are not innocent anymore, but she is. That's one thing I like about her. She is different from everybody else. Sure, she can sing and act, that's why she's at this school, like everyone else. But, she is quiet, kind of to herself, and she's innocent. She is shy, and I mean.. really shy. Last year, she only talked to her friends. Tori hates her, and I know why. Tori is SOOO JEALOUS of Jade. I'd be jealous to, though. Sure Jade doesn't have a lot of curves, or really big boobs, or anything like that, but she'll grow. And, anyway, she is something new. Something I never had, and really want to get.

I stopped at my locker.

" I'll be back in a sec." Tori said, and I kissed her. She went to her locker. I turned to see if Cat was still with Jade. She was, but I know I can scare Cat away, because I know Cat hates me. I walked over to Jade and Cat, swaging a little.

" And, that's how my brother got attacked by a sworm of bees." Cat said. She turned to me, as did Jade.

" Oh, hi Beck, by Beck." Cat said, as she walked off. I watched Cat take off, and smirked, as I turned back to Jade.

" So, your name's Jade, right?" I pretended to not remember her name. She just nodded.

**Jade's Pov:**

Ok, Beck Oliver just scared Cat away, to talk to me. Wow. So, I really like Beck. But I know that he sleeps with a lot of girls, and that he is curently dating Tori Vega. She hates my guts. But, I have to act cool, not all weird.

" So, your name' s Jade, right?" He asked me. I was really shy, so I just nodded.

" Cool, so uh Jade, your in my band class, you know that, right?" He asked again. I had never spoken a word to him before. I nodded once again. He was about to say something else, until Tori popped up by him.

" Hey babe, why are you talking to her." Tori said. I saw Beck roll his eyes, in frustration.

" Because I can." He answered.

" Oh can you." Tori crossed her arms over her chest. " Cuz, I don't think you can."

" Whatever Tori." He said. Tori and him turned to walk to class. But Beck turned around to me again.

" Hey, I'll see you in band class." He winked, and walked off with Tori. After he was gone from site, I smiled. Did Beck like me?

**Beck's Pov:**

" Why did you talk to that Jade girl?" Tori asked again, once we sat down in History class.

" Because I can." I said, like earlier. Tori didn't need to know the real reason I talk to Jade.

" Well, I don't want you to anymore, Beck. You know I hate her." Tori said. I rolled my eyes, for the third time today.

" I don't care what you want, Tori. I can talk to who ever I wanna talk to."

" Not if you want me to be your girlfriend." Tori said. I smirked. I could still talk to Jade. I knew, that if me and Tori broke up, Tori would just come crawling back to me.

" I don't care. You don't have to be my girlfriend. Maybe Jade can be mine." I said, I knew she would freak.

" WHAT!" She shouted. angrily. Everyone in the class room went silent.

" Um, miss Vega, what seems to be the problem?" The teacher asked.

" I, um.. nothing." Tori sighed, defeated.

* * *

><p>It was lunch, so everybody made thier way to the asphalt cafe. Tori pulled me along, and we got in line at the grub truck. I looked over, and scanned for any sign of Jade. I spotted her and Cat, at a table in the shade. I smiled.<p>

" Well Beck?" Tori's voice snapped me out of my staring.

" Um, what?" I asked. She huffed.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Oh, uh, just a coke and pizza." I said. She ordered the coke, pizza, and a burrito and mountain dew, for herself. Then she dragged us to a table, which happened to be close to Jade's. I smiled as we sat down.

" Oh, hey Jade." I said, as if I just noticed her. She looked up from her salad and smiled.

" Beck!" Tori whisper-hissed.

" Huh?" I asked looking back at her.

" Why did you make us sit by _her_ table?" I smirked.

" Your the one that sat us down." She smacked her hand to her forehead. She looked around, but all the other tables were now full. She sighed and started eating her burrito.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

After lunch, I went back to my locker, to put my books away.

" Hey Jade!" Cat said walking up to me.

" Hi." I said.

" Um Jade. Why did Beck Oliver, say hi to you at lunch." She asked.

" Um, I really don't know. He just started talking to me this morning."

" Well, stay away from him. You know how he is. He sleeps or slept with almost every girl he knows." She warned.

" I know Cat, but he doesn't even like me like that. I mean, we barely know each other." I said. She sighed.

" I know, just.. be careful around him." I smiled at how much she cared about me.

" I promise, I will Cat." I said. We hugged as I wen to band class. I sat down in a seat and took out these song lyrics I've been writing. People started entering the class. I noticed Beck, and he walked over to me. I quickly put my lyrics back in my bag.

" Hey Jade." He smiled, and sat in the seat right next to mine. I was scared to talk to him, so I just smiled.

" Ok class, pick your seat wisely, because the person you sit next to, is the person you will sit next to the whole year. That person will also be your partner, when needed." The teacher said. Wow, a whole year, sitting next to Beck Oliver!

**Beck's Pov:**

This was perfect. The teacher said who ever you sit next to, you have to sit next to them the whole year. And of course who better to sit next to then my future girfriend. I mean, Tori wasn't in this class, so.. why not!

" So today, just get to know your partner, talk to each other." The teacher finished. and sat in her chair, reading a magizine. I turned to Jade, and she smiled.

" So, your last name's West right?" I asked, and she nodded.

" That's cool, mine's Oliver." I said, and she nodded again. Man, I wanted to get words out of this girl.

" You don't talk much, do you?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Well, why don't you talk to me?" I said, and she bit her lower lip. I have to say, Jade West, biting her lip, is the most sexiest thing I have ever saw, in such an innocent way.

" You know, your really pretty." I commented. I saw her blush and smile.

" But, you know, I feel kind of hurt, you not talking and all." I pretended to be hurt, and sighed ' sadly'. Jade opened her mouth to say something, but shut it.

" Can you talk?" I asked. She nodded.

" Then why don't you?" I asked again, and she shrugged.

" Please talk to me." I said.

" Ok." She said in such a shy voice. But I loved it. She wasn't that bold or anything. That meant I could make her feel really good about herself.

" Wow, your voice is so.. quiet. I like it." I said. She smiled.

" Thank you." She said, in that ' so shy' voice of hers. She bit her bottom lip again, and I chuckled.

" Your very, very pretty too." I said.. Her cheecks were rosy red, and she smiled. Yeah, I was so gonna take this girl.

**Jade's Pov:**

I can't beileive that Beck Oliver, was calling me pretty. Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I got up, and so did Beck.

" It was nice talking to you, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, and strutted out the door.

* * *

><p>When I got home, my mother made dinner. My family sat and ate. Then I took a shower and headed to bed. laid my head on my pillow, and stared at the ' glow in the dark' stars on my ceiling. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep. I had a feeling tomorrow was gonna be a good day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the first chapter of this story! <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	3. Beck's little Secret

**I am so happy that you guys love my story, already! Thank you so much! And for your graditude, here is another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

I woke up and smiled. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. Beck Oliver actually wanted to talk to _**me. **_It was really surprising. I mean, I never expected that the bad-boy of the school would actually talk to me, let alone want to. But I know I would never be with him. Like I said, he is the bad-boy of the school. I'm just a way to shy, quiet girl. And, Cat is right, he does sleep with a lot of girls.

I crawled out of bed, and went to the bathroom. After I was done, I went over to my closet, and got dressed. I decided to wear a pink sun-dress, and pink flatts. I clipped a black rose clip to my bangs. I put on a little make-up, and grabbed my bag.

**Ashley's Pov:**

Jade came out of her room, wearing her typical girly outfit. But, atleast she wasn't wearing some slutty outfit. Just a nice, little outfit. Almost like a little girl.

" Hey Ashley, where's dad?" She asked, as she came into the kitchen.

" He's at work, and mom is still sleeping." I said in a bored tone. I always used that tone. I dead, bored, non-caring tone.

" Oh, well, are you ready?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed my black skull bag.

" Um, does dad know your dressed like that?" Jade asked, pointing to my clothes. I had on a the outfit I was gonna wear yesterday.

" No, and he's not gonna find out, right?" I asked, in a low tone.

" Uh, sure, but if he sees you in that, I'm not gonna be the one to be blamed." She said as we walked out to her midnight-blue mustang.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

I headed down my hall, as Ashley headed down hers. I went to my locker, and turned the combination, opening it.

" Hi hi Jadey!" Cat came up behind me.

" Hey Cat." I smiled at her.

" So, I heard Beck is in your bandclass." She said. I turned around.

" Um, how did you know?"

" Well, after you two walked out yesterday..."

" Oh, well, yeah.. he is." I just smiled, and shut my locker.

" Well, like I said, be carefull around him." She said, and walked to her next class. My phone went off, a txt from my mom.

**To: Jade**

**From: Mom**

Hey honey, are you and your sister at school?

**To: Mom**

**From: Jade**

Yes mom, everything is fine :)

As I was typing, I collided with something, and my small body hit the ground with a soft thud. I looked up to see Beck Oliver, looking down at me.

" Oh, hey Jade. I am so sorry." He said, and held out his hand.I took it, and he pulled me up.

" I-it's ok." I said.

" Well, uh, what class are you going to?" He asked.

" Sicowitz." I said.

" Oh cool, so am I, I'll walk you there." He offered. I bit my lip.

" Ok." And with that, we made our way to Sicowitz.

**Tori's Pov:**

I was sitting in Sicowitz's class, waiting for Beck to get here already. I huffed, were is he? And as if on cue, he comes strolling in... with Jade. My mouth dropped slightly. I really hated that girl, and he wasn't taking the pleasure in hating her with me. She smiled at him, oh so politly, and sat down in the seat across from me. Beck came to me, and sat on my left side. He was on the outside of the rows, but so was Jade. So now, Jade was across from Beck. But, Beck turned to me.

" Hey babe." He said, and kissed me, fillling the kiss with passion.

" Hey."

" So, is your mom gonna be home tonight?" He asked. I sighed.

" No, she got a job as a bar tendent. So, she'll be serving drinks all night." At that, Beck smirked.

" So, that means I'll be able to come to your house tonight, for a little... fun." He said, and nipped at my neck.

" Sure thing babey, anything you'd like." I told him. Sicowitz entered the class, and we sat their, hearing him lecture us about coconuts... oh Sicowitz.

**Jade's Pov:**

I watched as Beck and Tori cuddled. He was nipping at her neck, as she giggled the slightest bit. I sighed, looking the other way. Why did I have a single thought that Beck might actually like me? He has Tori. Tori, the pefect, ' slut figure', as Cat calls her. And all Sicowitz did today was lecture us about coconuts. I mean, who knew how many hairs were on my half of a coconut? I sighed and started day-dreaming.

_" I have to tell you something Jade." Beck said, as he walked up to me. _

_" What is it?" I asked, smiling a little. _

_" I broke up with Tori, for good. I told her I love someone else." _

_" Who?" I asked, praying that it was me. _

_" Well, its-"_

The bell rang, stopping my day-dream. I saw, Beck and Tori getting up. I really didn't want Beck to call out to me, so I quickly grapped my bag, and walked out the door, to my locker.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watch Jade as she quickly exited Sicowitz's room. I wonder what happened. Tori grabbed my hand, and we made our way to our lockers.

" So, Beck, come to my house, right after my mom leaves."Tori said.

" Uh, sure, 8:30 then." I smiled. I grabbed her hand, and we made our way to the asphalt cafe. I saw Cat and Jade already sitting in the spot they were yesterday. Me and Tori walked up to Festus's grub truck.

" Hello buddies, what would you like?" Festus said, in his wierd Yurba accent.

" Um, one burrito, two coke, and a salad." I told Festus. When we got our food, I lead the way to Jade's table, until Tori noticed. She yaked me back.

" Uh, we are not sitting by near those loosers." Tori said.

" Tori, they are not loosers." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

" Beck, Jade looks like a 12 year old girl, with a dizy, bi-polor, red-head sidekick." Tori said in a ' duh' tone, and crossed her arms.

" Well, I don't care. Jade is a lot nicer than you think." I said, and started walking again. Tori grabbed my arm.

" Why are you so interested in that band geek?" She asked. " Do you like her?" I chuckled.

" Now why would I like Jade, when I have you?" I asked, and kissed her. When we pulled away, I let her drag us to a table, that was far away from Jade's. Of course I liked Jade, but, who needed to know, besides Jade herself?

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

After school, I went to Cat's house to stay the night.

" Hey Jadey!" Cat shouted as I walked into her house.

" Hey." I smiled.

" Hey Jade, what's up?" Cat's brother, Craig, asked me. I just smiled. Here is the shyness again.

"Come on." Cat said, and let us to her room. Once we were in, she started talking.

" Ok, what is up with you?" She asked.

" What do you mean?" I was curious, was I being wierd.

" You'r being all wierd, I mean, you keep staring at Beck, and.. and in Sicowitz class you looked really upset, when you were watching Tori and Beck." She said. Oh great, she was on to me. I just shrugged. She gasped loudly.

" Oh no, don't tell me you like him." She said. I gulped.

" Well..."

" Oh Jade! I told you he is bad news. He just wants to get in your pants, and minipulate you." She said. I nodded.

" I know Cat, but he seems so.. so, nice." She just sighed, and shook her head.

**Beck's Pov:**

My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D., it was Tori.

" Hey babe, what's up?" I asked, turning my tv on.

" Hey, my mom's gone now, so you can come over." She said in a seductive tone.

" On my way." I said quickly, and hung up the phone. When I got to the apartment she lives in, I knocked on the door. She opened it, a smirk on her face.

" It took you long enough."

" Well let me make it up to you." I said. I came in, and shut the door. I lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around my waist. Her hands wrapped around my neck, and my hands wrapped around her waist. We started kissing hard, while I made my way into her bedroom. Yeah, she didn't **EVER** need to know, that I like Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there was some Bori in there, for all you <strong>

**Bori lovers. I, myself hate Bori, but I have to have**

**it in this story, to make the story work. So, Bade fans, your **

**time will come soon! Please review! **

**~BadeObssesser**


	4. Flirting

**Ok, so It's been almost a week since I haven't updated, so I did! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

After me and Tori ' did it', I got up, and got dressed.

" Do you really have to go?" Tori asked. I chuckled.

" You know what will happen if I don't come home. You know how my mother is." I sighed. My mother is a drug addict, and when I don't come home at night, she beats me. Tori is the only person I have ever told. I walked over to her, putting my hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

" I know Beck, but can't you just stay the night, just once... for me?" She asked, and pouted. I kissed her passionetly.

" I'm sorry Tori, good night." I said. I walked out of her room, and to the door. I opened the door, Tori following me.

" See you tomorrow." She smiled, sadly. I pecked her once more.

" Night." I said, and left, as she closed her door to the apartment. I made my way out the apartment, and to my house, ready to face my drunk mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

" Jade, you can't like Beck." Cat said sturnly.

" Why not?" I asked.

" Well, for one, he has a girlfriend. Two: He sleeps with a bunch of other girls, and three: He is a bad-boy. Good, really shy girls, like you, dont' go for bad-boy guys." Cat said. I had to admit that she did make a point.

" Your right Cat, I dont' know why I even thought about me and him." I smiled.

" It's ok. I once had a crush on him in 7th grade. But, then I saw what a jerk he was. So, now I hate him." She said simply. I nodded.

" Ok Kitty Cat." I smiled again.

Me and Cat watched tv until we fell asleep, but, I didn't know if I really got over Beck, or not.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Cat's alarm clock. It soon shut off.<p>

" Come on Jade, we have to get ready for school." She shook me. I grumbled, but got up.

" Morning sleeping beauty." She smiled. I smiled at that.

" Morning kitty Cat." I responded.

" Come on, let's get ready." She smiled, as we got out of bed. I decided to wear a white t-shirt, with a pink tank over it, bleached skinney jeans, and black converse. Cat wore a purple dress, and black high-heels. We grabbed our bags, and headed to my car, driving away to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov:<strong>

I was already in school, when Jade and Cat came in. I watched dreamingly as Jade went over to her locker. Oh, she was so flawless, I loved it. I loved her, I think. I watched as Cat went to her, and they started talking. Of course no one could here Jade's voice, since she was so quiet. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, when I saw Tori and Beck walk into the school, Beck strutting his bad-boy.. strut. And Tori, gripping Beck's forearm so hard, It would probably bruise or something. I looked back over at Jade. I decided that I would soon ask her out. She doesn't seem like the type to turn down. And, the fall dance was spring dance was coming up in late April.

**Beck's Pov:**

I grabbed my stuff from my locker, and went over to Tori's. Tori's locker was kind of close to Jade's. I mean, you could see Jade's locker, from Tori's.

" Hey babe." She said, as I came up to her.

" Hey Tor." I said, and pecked her lips.

" So, the April dance is coming soon and..." I decided to toon her out after that. I hate dances and crap like that. I decided I'd watch Jade, getting her books and stuff from her locker, while Cat talked to her.

" Beck!" Tori snapped me out of my gase.

" What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

" Why are you snaring at Jade?" She asked, crossing her arms.

" I wasn't." I lied.

" I saw you Beck, I'm not stupid."

" Come on Tori, why would I stare at her, she's like, 12." Tori rolled her eyes.

" She only looks like that. She is 15, you know. And she has feelings, toward boys." I chuckled slightly.

" Tori, please, I would never go for her, she's a shy, quiet, _innocent_, girl." I told her. She eyed Jade.

" I guess so. Well, I have to go to class. See you later." She pecked my lips, and went to her theater class. Cat walked away from Jade, so I strolled up to her.

**Jade's Pov:**

Cat had just walked away from me, going to her class, and Beck strolled up to me.

" Good morning Jade." He smiled, his teeth showing brightly. I just smiled, putting my bangs behind my ear.

" You know, your so cute when you do that." He told me. My heart was beeting quickly. I looked down, my cheeks redening.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade looked down, as her cheeks grew a deep shade of red. I smirked. I knew she liked me, and what was a little flirting going to do?

" So, are we gonna go to class?" I asked her. Me and her had science together. She nodded, and got her bag, shutting her locker.

**Jade's Pov:**

I was to shy to hold his hand, so we just walked close to eachother. When we got to science, I realized we were partners, for the whole year. I smiled and had a mini party, in my mind.I sat on the chair, as Beck sat next to the one next to me.

" Ok class, today we are doing an experiment." Mr. Starkly, our Science teacher, said.

" Take the pill-like object, and place it into the glass beacker." We did as we were told.

" Now, pour the liquid into the glass beaker, only to the 10 mark." Mr. Starkly said, as he looked at something on his computer.

I took the green liquid, and slowly started pouring.

" You know, you have the most beautiful eyes. So blue, like crystals." Beck said. I looked up at him, and smiled shyly. Something made a fissing sound, and we both looked down. I had acidently poured _**all**_ of the liquid into the beaker. The liquid turned into this pink fissy, bubbly... fiss. It over flowed, going all over our table, and the floor. I made a squeaky yelp, and Mr. Starkly quickly made his way over to us. He took the beaker from my hand, and quickly walked over to the sink. Pouring it down the drain. He looked over at me sternly.

" OOps?" I shrugged, and Beck started laughing. Oh, his laugh is amazing!

**Beck's Pov:**

" Opps?" Jade said, when looked over at us, sternly. That made me crack up. She was hilarious.

" S-sorry ." Jade said, as the bell rang. Huh, I noticed that was the longest sentence I had ever heard her say... funny.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I watched as Jade and Cat took the same seat they did as the other 2 days that we were in school. I really wanted to see, atleast close to Jade's table. But, that was kind of hard, with Tori.<p>

" Come on." I said, and grabbed Tori's arm after we got our food. I lead us to a table, that was close to Jade's and sat down. Tori sat down with a huff.

" Again? Why do we have to sit close to _her_ table?" She asked, like Jade was the most discusting thing.

" Tori, Jade's not bad.. at all. She is not a threat to you." I told her. She huffed.

" I think she is. I mean, you always talk to her, and she is so.. ugg!" Tori crossed her arms, starring dargers in the back of Jade's head.

" She's not gonna die, just cuz your glaring." I told her.

" Whatever." Tori muttered, biting her pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

My last class for the day, was band class. As I went to my locker, Cat came up to me.

" Remember, dont' fall for him." She told me, as she walked past me. I sighed. She was a good friend, to keep reminding me. But, I just couldn't help it. I watched as Tori kissed Beck and she went to her next class. I grabbed my bag from my locker quickly, and shut my locker door.

" Hey Jade." Beck smiled, as he walked with me to band class. I smiled, shyly.

" You were really funny in Science class, you know." I smiled, putting my bangs behind my ear, again.

Once we were in class, the teacher told us that we could just talk some more, but next week, we would be starting with our instruments.

" So uh, why don't you talk much?" Beck asked. I bit my lip, and shrugged.

" Are you gonna talk to me?" He asked. He looked slightly sad.

" Yes." I said quietly. I chuckled a little.

" Sorry, I'm just..."

" Shy." Beck finished my sentence for me. I nodded.

" Well, I think, it's really cute." He said.

I smiled. Yeah, Cat told me that he is a bad-boy. But, the more time I spent with him, the more I began to think otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was a pretty long chapter! I hope <strong>

**you like it! Please reveiw!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	5. Two different worlds

**Hi hi! I decided to update, since my bestie, ' LizGilliesFanForever' wanted my too, so thank her! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

The bell rang, and Jade got up starting to walk away.

" Oh Jade." I called to her. She turned toward me.

" Can't wait to see you tomorrow." I smiled, and winked. She bit her lip, her cheeks turning to the shade of red that I always love on her. She then walked out of the classroom, as did I. I head to my locker. As I was placing my stuff into my locker, Tori walked up.

" So, are you gonna come to my house again tonight?" She asked. I shook my head.

" Sorry babe, my mom wants me to stay home." I told her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

" So?" She said. I gave her the look that said, ' You know what will happen', and she un-crossed her arms.

" Fine! But, I exspect to have you tomorrow." She said. She kissed me, and walked out of the school. I smirked, and watched her walk. I turned my attention toward Jade, and I noticed she was watching me.

**Jade's Pov:**

I opened my locker, just as Cat came up to me.

" Hey Jade, I was thinking I could come to your house tomorrow, so we can work on that improve homework,you know..." She went on, but I didn't listen. I was to busy watching Tori give Beck a big possesive kiss, and strutt out the school. Beck turned to me, and cought me starting. I quickly snapped my head toward my locker. "Yeah that sounds great Cat." I cut her off.

" Oh, ok." She smiled, then narrowed her eyes.

" Heyy, were you even listening to me?"

" Yes." I defended.

" Than what did I say?" She challenged. Crap, I had no idea what she had said.

" Ummmm... something?" I shrugged. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Just come on." She linked her arm with mine, and we walked out of H.A."

**Beck's Pov:**

I kept my eyes on Jade, as she and... Cat, I think, walked out of H.A. I smirked. Jade was so head-over-heels for me. It is gonna be easy getting her into the bed. I smirked again, walking out the school.

I slowly opened the door to my house. Everything seemed queit. Something thats definently not normal for my house. I krept into the living room, and just saw a ton of beer bottles all around. There was an empty bottle of vodka, and four more bottles of beer. I walked into my room, and layed my stuff down. I came back into the hall, and heard noises coming from my moms room. I slowly put my ear to the door.

" Oh more! Your almost there!" She moaned. I shook my head. She had like, a different guy with her, every week. I went into my room, shutting and locking my door. If anything, that's the smartest thing to do in this house. Especially when she is drunk. I pulled out my homework. Beileve it or not, I'm actually a good student, when it comes to grades. I just, have a hard time, with a lot of things.

I finished my homework, and looked at the time.** 9:30 p.m. **I sighed. That guy my mom was with, should be gone. I un-locked my door, and slowly stepped out. My mom was on the couch, watching tv.

" Hey Beckett, when did you get here?" She asked, looking up at me. Her words were just a tad slurred.

" Oh, when you were fucking that guy, you know, the_ new_ one." I said. She rolled her eyes.

" Oh don't act like you don't do that too. I know you have a bunch of different girls over here. What about that Tori girl?" My mom suggested. I was surprised she even knew Tori's name.

" _Tori_? _Tori Vega_? That girl is a slut." I told my mom. I didn't really want her to know about me and Tori. I never really considered us as a real _couple_. And anyway, Tori is kind of a slut.

" Yeah, she might be, but I know those are your favorites." She said, and winked. I shook my head, and then smirked. She was wrong, my favorites are shy ones. _Jade West_ ones.

**Jade's Pov:**

I drove Cat home, and then headed to my own house. Luckily Ashley takes the bus from school, so I dont' have to have her tag along.

" Hey sweety." My mother greeted me, as soon as I walked into the door.

" Hi mom." I smiled.

" How was school?" She asked. I loved how she was always interested in mine and Ashley's lives.

" It was actually good. The band teacher, Mrs. Smith, said that next week we are going to start using our instuments." I told her. She smiled.

" Well that's good, have you practiced the piano?" She asked.

" Yep." That's the instument I play, by the way. I have been playing the piano since I was five. I know my dad used to sit with me, and teach me. I looked around.

" Were is Ashley?" I asked.

" Oh, she's in her room. She's grounded. Your father saw what she wore to school."

" Oh, well I told her not to wear it." I put my hands up.

" I know sweety. Now go say hi to your father while I get done making dinner." She said. I nodded and went to find my dad.

I found my dad, in his office room. I knocked on the door.

" Come in." Came my dad's voice. I quietly stepped in.

"Hi dad." I smiled. He got up from his chair.

" Hey pumpkin-" He kissed my forehead. " -How was your day?"

" It was good." I told him. He wasn't that interested in my band. Not like my mom was.

" Well that's good. Hey, did you see what your sister was wearing?" He asked. I nodded.

" I know, I told her not to wear it." He smiled.

" That's my girl. Now, go tell your mom I'll be out in a second?" I obayed, telling my mom. Then I sat on the living room couch, turning the tv on. I layed down, resting my head on one of the couch pillows. I wonder How Beck's life is when he is home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was a perspective on Jade's and Beck's<strong>

**life, after school. I hope you liked it. I will try to post update soon. **

**Please review. Remember: Reviews make Jadey happy!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	6. Everyone's Mornings

**Please don't be mad. I know I haven't updated in a while, I just was really busy. But now, I am not very busy at all :) So, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>*A week from were we left off*<strong>

**Jade's Pov:**

I yawned and crawled out of bed. Today was the day that we started our instruments in band. My mom was more excited than I was! I got dressed. I decided to wear a blue sundress, black fluffy ankle boots, a blue head band, and a black diamond necklace. I brushed my hair, deciding to straighten it. I placed my bangs behind my ears, and went into the kitchen.

**Ashley's Pov:**

I was sitting with my dad at the kitchen table, when Jade walked in. She was wearing a cute little, girly outfit. Her hair was done all straight. I rolled my eyes. She just had to be all girly.

" Mornin princess." My dad said, when he say her.

" Morning dad." She smiled. I can't beileve her voice is that soft. It sounds like... well, a shy little girl. She sat at the table, as our mom put down the plates. There was bacon, eggs, and biscuts. Jade took everything but some bacon. She was a vegan.

" Morning Jadey." My mom smiled, and kissed the top of Jade's head.

" Hi mom." She smiled. Ugg, this house was to full of happyness.

**Jade's Pov:**

After me and Ashley ate, we got into my car, and I drove off to school.

**Beck's Pov:**

My alarm clock woke me from my sleep. I turned it off, and slumped out of bed. I had to be queit, and careful. Every morning, my mom beats me. So, I wanted this to be a ' no beating' morning. All I have to do is not wake her. So, I got dressed, deciding to wear a black wife-beater, a plaid flannel over the wife-beater, dark jeans, and black combat boots. I ever so quietly stepped out, into the hallway. My mom was passed out on the couch. I grabbed an apple, not risking waking her up, and walked out the door... almost. I forgot my book bag in my room. I was already to the door though. I sighed. I walked into my room,and grabbed my bag. I ran out of my room, and tripped on something on the floor. My mom woke up with a grunt.

" Beckett, is that you?" She shouted. I quickly got up and sprinted to the door.

" Get back here you bastard of a son!" She hollard. Right as I was about to close the door, she threw something at my head. I think it was glass, because it made a breaking sound. I ran to my car, jumping in and quickly driving to H.A.

**Andre's Pov:**

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I turned it off, and streached. I looked outside of my window. The birds were cherping, and the breeze was blowing the palm trees. The L.A. sun was shining down. I smiled, what a great day! I walked out of my room, and down the stairs.

" Mornin Andre." My dad smiled, while reading the newspaper, and sipping his coffee.

" Mornin dad! Man, isn't today a great day?" I asked. My dad looked up from his newspaper.

" What's got you so happy?" He asked. I smiled.

" Well, there is one thing..."

" Go on, tell me." He smiled.

" Well, there's this girl.. Jade West." He nodded, smirking.

" You like her?"

" Yeah, I do, a lot, actually. I mean, she's nice, and sweet, and super hot! Ahh, she's perfect." I smiled. My dad shook his head.

" Well, let's just hope that she is." I smiled, and got dressed, heading off to school in my truck. Ahh, today was going to be a great day!

**Tori's Pov:**

I woke up and looked at the time. I got up, and found stuff to wear. I decided on wearing a black lond sleave shirt, blue ripped jeans, a black head band, and black converse. I brushed my hair, and looked in the mirror. I hated to admit it, but that West girl, _Jade,_ looks so much better than me. She is always cute, and bright, and... innocent. Ugg, I hated that. But, she was prettier than me. I frowned, knowing it was true. Sure she didn't have much curves, and she didn't have big boobs. But, she, herself, was just, pretty. And she was skinny, more skinny than I was. I frowned deeper. It just wasn't fair. She has the more pretty body, and I bet she has a family that loves her to death. A super sweet mother, a caring and adoring father. I won't say anything about her sister though. I've seen her sister. Ashley. Ashley's a goth freak. But Jade.. is just perfect, and I hate that.

I sighed. I wasn't even close to that. I had no one. My mom was my only family, and she was barely even here. Working for weeks at a time, I practically live on my own.

I ate breakfast and grabbed my bag, heading to my car. Time to start another crappy day of school.

**Cat's Pov:**

I awake to the sound of birds chirping. I smiled, I loved the birds. I jumped out of bed, and over to my closet. I decided to wear a dark green one-strap shirt, and black skinny jeans. I also put on black high-heels. I put my red hair into a ponytail, and walked down stairs. My mother was at a doctor's appointment, and my dad was at work. My brother was at the therapist for.. reasons , so I was alone in the house. But that was alright. I smiled as I ate my frootloops. Today was a bright and sunny day, I loved it. I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bag. I started my car, and headed to H.A. Time to start a glorious day of school!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was just how the<strong>

**main characters usally start there day! I will update again today,**

**so be ready! :)**

**~BadeObssesser**


	7. Best day Ever!

Okay,** here is the other chapter for the day, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

We walked into school, and Ashley went down her hall, while I went down mine. I was turning my combination, when Cat walked up.

" Good morning Jadey! OH, you look so pretty!" She smiled.

" Thanks." I smiled, as I put my bangs behind my ear.

" So Jadey, today after school, do you wanna come over to work on homework?" Cat asked.

" Sure." I said. I grabbed my books, and shut my locker.

" Now let's go see what Sikowitz has in store for us today." Cat said, and we linked arms and walked to Sikowitz.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was at my locker, and was watching Jade and Cat talk. I smirked. Jade looked so... hot, in a cute kid way. Just then Tori walked up to me.

" Morning babe." She said, and kissed me.

" Hey." I replied. I watched as Cat and Jade went passed us, going to Sikowitz.

" Beck!" Tori screatched.

" What?" I asked, getting annoyed.

" You where staring at Jade!" She stated the obvious. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

" Let's just go." I said, as I shut my locker. Tori took my hand, squeezing the life out of it, and we walked to Sikowitz.

**Tori's Pov:**

I can't beilive Beck. He was staring at the enemy!

" Beck!" I screatched.

" What?" He asked. Did you sound.. annoyed?

" You where staring at Jade!" I yelled. How could he? Does he even love me? He sighed.

" Let's just go." Now I was pisssed off, he didn't even say he wasn't staring at her. Ugg. I gripped his hand real tight as we made our way to Sikowitz.

I scowlled when we walked in. The perfect Jade West was sitting in the back, with her crazy bi-polor red-head sidekick. Beck walked us over and he made us sit right behind them! Damn you Beck!

**Jade's Pov:**

" And then after that, the unicorn was like ' Don't eat me, lepricon' !" Cat finished telling me about the dream she had.

" Wow Cat, that's... wow." I said. A few moments ago, Beck and Tori had sat right behind us, so I was kind of nervous/scared/tense.

" Will you two morons shut up!" Tori whisper-hissed to us.

" You better make us, slut figure." Cat snapped. A tiny smile cracked from my mouth. I made eye contact with Beck, and then whipped my head back around.

" What did you just call me?" Tori asked in a threatening tone.

" Did I stutter, slut figure?" Cat asked innocently. I hung my head low, and started smiling wide. Oh how I love Cat, like a best friend.

" You little red-head bitch." Tori said. I looked up, and Cat shrugged.

" Atleast I don't sleep with 95% of the guys in school." I heard Beck start laughing. I smiled, his laugh was gorgous.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade's sidekick just told Tori off! It was so funny I had to laugh. Jade lifted her head, and looked at Cat. I small smiled broke from Jade's lips. She looks so perfect. Tori got up and stormed out of the room. I chuckled, how funny!

**Jade's Pov:**

" Good ridence." Cat said when Tori left the room. My smiled grew wider. Me and Cat looked at eachother, and we lost it. We laughed so hard that we had tears in our eyes.

" What's so funny?" Sikowitz asked, sitting down on the stage.

" Nothi-Siko-just-funny!" Cat said, in the middle of laughing. We both cought our breaths, and the bell rang, Well, this day was turning out pretty good!

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade and her sidekick were laughing so hard, they had tears in there eyes. Jade's laugh was beautiful. I smirked. She really had me whipped. Good thing I have her just as whipped. After class, Jade went to her locker, as Cat went to hers. I didn't look for Tori, I just went to my locker and hurried with my stuff. After I was done with my locker, I went over to Jade's.

" Hey, you guys were really funny in Sikowitz." I chuckled. She was smiling. She nodded, while putting her bangs behind her ear.

" So... do you wanna get a coffee?'' I asked. She smiled some more.

" Sure." She shyly said. She shut her locker, and we walked out to the grub truck.

**Tori's Pov:**

I was in the janitor's closet with the door locked. How could he? He laughed when little red riding bitch called my ' slut figure'. Uhh, I really hate those two girls. Especially little miss ' I'm perfect Jade West, lays on clouds, and watches the stars'. I huffed. I hated her. I really did. I stood up, and unlocked the door. I opened the door and walked out.

What I saw brung tears to my eyes. Beck was talking to Jade at her locker. She was smiling. And then he asked her something, and she nodded. They then went out to the Ashpalt cafe. I ran into the girl bathroom, and started crying. How could he? Yeah, I may be a bitch, but I do have a heart. All Beck does is mess with it. First he has sex with me, tells me he loves me, and now he's walking with Jade, and talking to her. Ugg!

I looked at myselft in the mirror. My make-up was smeared, my mascara died to my cheeks. I sighed, and washed my face. I put on more make-up, and looked in the mirror again. This time I saw Tori Vega. The bitchy slut that people are afraid of. I used to love that figure. I used to love having people scared of me. But when Jade came, that came crashing down. Cuz she's the nice, sweet, loving, and caring person that everyone loves. And I'm just a bitch.

**Andre's Pov:**

I watched Jade walk to her locker when the bell rang. I smiled at her, then my smile dropped. I saw Beck Oliver swagging over to her.

They talked for a few minutes, and then they walked out to the Ashpalt cafe. Hmm, what's up? I quickly grabbed my stuff, and shut my locker. I ran out to the Ashphalt cafe, and Beck was in line at the grub truck, while Jade was sitting alone at a table in the sun. The early morning sun made her pale face light up with a shine. I smiled. She was just gorgous. I frowned again, as Beck sat beside her wih two cups of coffee. I walked back into the school. I was loosing someone before I even got them.

**Beck's Pov:**

" A black coffe, one sugar, and a vinalla latte." I told Festus. Jade sat at a table in the sun. The morning sun brought light to her pale face. She was gorgous.

" Here you go." Festus handed me the coffe. I paid him and then went over to the table were Jade was at.

" One vinalla latte, for the lady." I smiked. She smiled as I sat down.

" Thank you." She said.

" No problem. I love helping the ladies, especially the gorgous ones." I winked at her. Her now red cheeks mixed in with the shine from the light.

" So um, what instrument do you play?" I asked.

" The piano." She answered softly. She took a sip of her coffe.

" What do you play?" She asked.

" I play the the drums." I smirked. She nodded, and smiled. I had a feeling today was gonna be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

After coffe I went to all my other classes. At the end of the day we had Band class. I made my way to band class, when I heard someone calling my name.

" Hey Jade! Wait up!" It was Beck! His voice sent shivers down my spine. I stopped and turned around.

" Oh, hi Beck." I said.

" Hey, so.. we goin to band class?" He asked, and I nodded and smiled.

" Welcome students. Today we will be practicing our instruments." The teacher said.

" Over there are everyone's instruments. Brind yours over to your, and start practicing." She pointed to a spot were brums, voillins, trumpets, flutes, and more instruments lay. I went over the the piano. It was a grand piano, so I couldn't bring it over the my chair I sat on the piano bench, watching everyone else play. I wasn't really part of the band, but my mother ordered the school to let me participate in all that the band does, except parades.

The bell rang, signaling school's ending. But, I stayed after school to practice my piano lessons. I texted Cat.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

_Can't come over 2 day. Gotta practice piano._

**To: Jadey**

**From: Cat**

_Phooey:( I guess I'll cu 2morrow_

" I'll be in the teacher' lounge if you need me Jade." The teacher said, and I nodded. She left and I started playing the piano.

**Beck's Pov: **

School was over a few minutes ago. The busses are gone, and so is everyone else. Well, almost. I decided to stay after school, and see Jade. I went to the band door, and heard a wonderful piano playing.

_"Incompatible, it don't matter though_  
><em>'cos someone's bound to hear my cry<em>  
><em>Speak out if you do<em>  
><em>You're not easy to find" <em>

She started singing, her voice was amazing. Just glourious

_"Is it possible Mr. Loveable_  
><em>Is already in my life?<em>  
><em>Right in front of me<em>  
><em>Or maybe you're in disguise<em>

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
><em>Who knows how to love you without being told<em>  
><em>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own<em>  
><em>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>

_Here we are again, circles never end_  
><em>How do I find the perfect fit<em>  
><em>There's enough for everyone<em>  
><em>But I'm still waiting in line<em>

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
><em>Who knows how to love you without being told<em>  
><em>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own<em>  
><em>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_  
><em>They're all good but not the permanent one<em>

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
><em>Who knows how to love you without being told<em>  
><em>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own<em>  
><em>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
><em>Who knows how to love you without being told<em>  
><em>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own<em>  
><em>If there's a soulmate for everyone<em>  
><em>If there's a soulmate for everyone"<em>

The song ended, and I started clapping. Her eyes popped open.

" B-Beck, what are you doing here?" She asked, a little surprised.

" I wanted to hear you sing." I shrugged I walked over to her and sat on the piano bench.

**Jade's Pov:**

Oh god! Beck heard me singing. I was calm on the outside, but I was freaking out on the inside.

" So um... " I trailed off. I bit my lip nervously, I was so embarresed.

" There is nothing to be embarresed about Jade, you were amazing." Beck smiled. I smiled back.

" Really?" I asked.

" Really." He whispered. I help my breathe for a second. He was coming really close to me. Before I could even blink, his lips touched mine gently. Sparks filled my whole body. It was amazing. We pulled apart, and looked at each other for a moment. Then are lips came together again. This kiss was filled with passion. He put his hands on my face bringing me closer. He licked my bottom lip. And he slid his tongue into my mouth when I gasped. Our tongues touched, and swirled around each other. We finally ran out of air, and we broke the kiss.

I smiled and he smiled back. I bit my lip, and put my bangs behind my ear.

" I-I should go." I said. I got up and walked out to my car. It was the only one in the parking lot. I smiled as I climbed in.

...This was the best day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, bademance. Woop woop!<strong>

**Tehe, I hope you liked that! :) The song was ' Soulmate', by Natasha **

**Bedingfield, btw! I will try to **

**update soon. See ya!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	8. Tori's reaction

**Here ya go! Another update! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

" You WHAT!" Cat yelled. I was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

" Yep! On the lips!" I exclaimed.

" Jade! Get a grip women!" She shouted, shaking me.

" You know your gonna die, right?" She asked, smirking.

" Why?"

" Cuz, sooner or later, someone's gonna find out, and then Tori will kill you." She said simply.

" But Cat, the kiss was amazing! It's like I just went to dream land." I sighed happily.

" Well that's not the only non-earth place you'll be if Tori finds out." She warned. Suddenly I felt my stomache tighten. She was right. If Tori found out, I would be dead meat.

**Beck's Pov:**

My mom was whoring her way around L.A., and I was watching tv. Suddenly the door bell rang. I opened the front door to see Tori standing there.

" Hey babe." I leaned down and kissed her.

" Um Beck, where were you?" She asked. I was confused.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I came over after school, and your mom was still here and she said-"

" Wait.. you talked to my mom?" I asked. It surprised me because my mom hates Tori.

" Yes I did. And, she was very rude, saying that she hates my guts." I smirked, that's my mom for you.

" Anyway, she said you weren't there.. so where were you?" She asked again. I sighed.

" I was at school." I told the truth.

" Why?"

" Cuz, I got a detention." I then lied. She couldn't find out that I kissed Jade West. OH, the best kiss of my life, btw.

" How? We have all classes together, but Science and Band. And, you can't really get a detention in those classes." She challenged. I rolled my eyes.

" I was... helping the teachers with something?" I tried. She narrowed her eyes.

" Beck Oliver! You tell me the truth! And now!" She demanded.

" T-The truth?" I asked, and she nodded.

" You won't like it." I warned. She shrugged.

" Just tell me!"

" Fine!" I started. " After my band class, I hung around, cuz Jade stayed after school, to practice her instrument. I heard her singing, so I went in to the class, and sat with her."

" That's all?" She asked. I shook my head.

" I told her that she was a great singer... and then we..."

" You what Beck?" She asked, warningly.

" We... kissed." I whispered the 'kiss' part.

" **YOU WHAT**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**" YOU _KISSED_ JADE WEST, THE GIRL I H.A.T.E!"** She screatched. I nodded.

" How could you Beck! You know I hate her!"

" Well, it was just because of the time and her-"

" It's just her Beck! Just fucking perfect Jadelyn West. Nice, sweet, caring, innocent, little bitch!" Tori shouted.

" Tori look-" I was cut off by her slapping my face.

" You bastard! How could you! I fucking HATE you Beck!" She shouted. She stomped out of my house, slamming the door.

Well, that went better than I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter was really short. <strong>

**It was really just about how Tori reacted to **

**when she found out about the bade moment. So, it was**

**kind of a filler. I will have another update posted tomorrow!**

**Luv u guys!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	9. Outside Drama

**Okay**,** here is that update I promised, please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

I woke up the next morning, feeling great! I can't beilieve yesterday I kissed Beck Oliver! I got up and walked to my closet. I decided to wear a lime green sundress, green flats, and I put up my bangs in a green clips, letting my hair down. I put on a little make-up, and grabbed my bag. I walked into the kitchen, and my mom was in there.

" Good morning Jade. You look beautiful!" My mom complimented. I smiled.

" Thanks."

" Better not be liking any boys." My dad warned. I chuckled.

" Of course not." Then Ashley walked in. She was wearing a no-sleeve black shirt that said ' punk rock', black skinny jeans, and ' death black' lipstick.

" Morning Ash." My mom greeted, sipping her coffee.

" What in the world are you wearing?" My dad asked her.

" Whatever I want." Ashley answered, sounding annoyed.

" No! You go change right now missy." My dad ordered.

"But dad-"

" Now." He said sturnly. Ashley huffed, and went back in her room to change. My dad shook his head.

" Why can't she be more like you?" He asked me. I shrugged, feeling kind of guilty.

* * *

><p>Once we were in school, I went over to my locker.<p>

" Hey Jade, do you like to kiss all bad-boys?" Ryder Daniells, one of the bad-boy, asked me as he walked by. My breathe cought in my throught. How did he know?

" Hey Jade, nice job on trying to steel Tori's bf." Jessica, one of the populars, said. I started freaking out a little. Did everyone know?

" Jade!" Cat shouted as she ran toward me. She stopped right before she almost knocked into me.

" JadeJadeJadeJadeJade!" Cat repeated.

" What?"

" Your in a shit of trouble." She said.

" Why?"

" Cuz, somehow Everyone, including Tori found out about that kiss, and she's gonn kill you." Cat warned. I gulped.

" What should I do?"

" I don't know, just try to avoid Tori." I nodded at Cat's suggestion.

" Okay." I said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>The bell rang again. I hurried out of Sikowit'z class, to my locker. I quickly put my stuff away, as Beck walked up to me.<p>

" Hey Jade." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I glanced around nervously, and gulped.

" Look, about the kiss-" He started.

" I-it's f-fine I go-ta go." I stuttered. I closed my locker, and quickly walked to the Ashphalt cafe.

**Beck's Pov:**

" Hey Jade." I said, walking over to Jade's locker. She was quickly putting her stuff away. She glanced around nervously, and gulped.

" Look, about the kiss-" I started off, until she cut me off.

" I-it's f-fine I go-ta go." She stuttered. She closed her locker, and walked off to the Asphalt cafe. I sighed, Tori was gonna kill her.

**Tori's Pov:**

I was gonna kill that little bitch. How dare she kiss MY boyfriend. I walked to the grub truck.

" Give me a burrito and a coke." I demanded, handing Festus some money.

" Hey, did you here that the Jade girl kiss the Beck guy?" Festus asked. I rolled my eyes. Hell! Even Festus knew!

" Yeah, I heard." I mumbled, and scanned the Asphalt cafe. My eyes landed on brown hair, and red hair. I growled. It was Jade and her red-head sidekick. Just sitting in the sun, on the grass. I glared at them.

" Here you go." Fesuts said. I yanked the food out of his hands. I scarfed down my food, and made my way over to those bitches.

" Hey West!" I shouted. The whole Asphalt cafe was silent. I smirked, they're in for a show.

Jade looked up at me, her blue eyes shining in the sun.

" What do you want, slut figure?" The red-head asked.

" Shut it, little red riding bitch. This doesn't concearn you." I growled at her.

" You!" I turned to Jade, and she stood up.

" How dare you kiss my boyfriend!" I shouted. Time to snap that skinny little bitch!

**Beck's Pov:**

I was sitting with Ryder at a table, when we hear Tori's voice.

" Hey West!" She shouted. The whole Asphalt cafe turened silent. I sighed, I knew this would happen.

" What do you want, slut figure?" The red-head snapped at Tori.

" Shut it, little red riding bitch. This doesn't concearn you." Tori snapped back.

" You!" She turned to Jade. Jade's crystal blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Jade stood up.

" How dare you kiss MY boyfriend!" She shouted. I had to stop this before it got out of hand. I got up and walked over to Tori.

" It's not her fault that your boyfriend is attracked to her!" Red-head stated, standing up beside Jade.

" I said stay out of this!" Tori shreiked.

" Make me bitch!" Cat said. Tori tried to puch Cat, but Cat dodged it, and puched Tori dead in the nose. Everyone gasped. I ran over to Tori, cuz she fell to the ground. Some people dog-whistled. I picked Tori up from the ground. Her nose was bleeding.

" You little fuck!" Tori yelled. She lunged at Cat, and her and Cat fell to the ground, rolling around, puching each other. Soon a teacher came up and broke them apart.

" Detentions for both of you!" The teacher shouted, while draging Cat and Tori into the building. I looked at Jade, her eyes wide. I was sure my eyes were too. I can't beilive I kissed Jade West!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you guys liked it! <strong>

**I will probably update in a few days, but no promises. **

**Luv ya all! Please review!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	10. Two girls?

**Ok, here is a Holiday Treat! I hope you guys like it:) Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Victorious, Jade, Beck, or anything else. Trust me, If I did, Victorious would revol around Jade, and bade.. and It would probably be rated 'M'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

It was a week since Cat's and Tori's fight. The whole kiss thing died down, and was forgotten, mostly. My head was still in the clouds, thinking about the amazing kiss. His lips were as soft as.. heaven! I loved it! I just wondered if he loved it too. I walked into band class, and was kind of nervous, you know, sitting by Beck and all. I sat down and he turned to me, and smiled.

" Hey." He said. I just smiled politly.

" H-hi."

" So.. uh, are we cool, you know.. we still friends?" Beck asked, smiling a little. I gulped, we were friends?

" Friends?" I asked, and he nodded.

" Yeah, friends. You know, Tori forgave me for kissing you." He said, and I sighed, half reliefed and half dissapointed.

" Oh." Is all I said, while still keeping the smile on my face.

" Next week, we will go to band camp, and I want everyone to practice." The teacher said, while handing us a paper. It just told you about band camp.

" You will be there for a week, and we'll do activities. We'll practice instruments, go hiking, have a camp fire. So, it's be just fine." The teacher smiled. It was now a month into school, April. I nodded. I loved camps! I had just never gone to a band camp before. I'd probably just what the band players play their instruments, since I don't _really_ have an instrument.. like that.

" I excpect to see almost all of you there. There will be a proformance, so I want everyone to be there, or atleast try." She said as the bell rang. I got up, grabbing my bag. It was the end of the day, so I made my way out the school.

" Hey Jade!" Beck called from behind me. He caught up to me. He half circled around me.

" Can't wait for band camp." He winked, and pecked my lips. He jogged off to his car.. while I stood there.. speachless.

**Beck's Pov:**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, for us. Only the band class stays an extra 30 minutes. Everyone else was gone, and Jade was walking outside.

" Hey Jade!" I called to her, when I reached the outdoors. She turned around, and I half circled her.

" Can't wait for band camp." I winked. Before she could answer, I pecked her lips, and jogged off to my car. Sure, I said that me and Tori made up, and we did, but who said I couldn't have two girlfriends?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that was a SUPER short chapter, <strong>

**but it was mainly just a filler, for band camp!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Love you all! Hope **

**your Thanksgiving if full of Turkeys, unless your a vegan! Tehe!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	11. Band Camp: Part 1

**Hi hi! I have decided to update today because... well just because it's such a great day! I am so happy today! And when I'm happy, I like to spread it! So this is how I'm spreading happyness, hope you like it! =D**

**I don't own anything, though**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

A week passed, and tomorrow the whole band class is going to band camp for a week. I will particapate in stuff like hiking, and camp fires. But since I dont' play an instument you can carry around, I'll just have to watch the proformace, but that's ok!

" Hey Jadey, you excited?" Cat asked, walking up to me. I was at my locker, getting my things, and I shrugged.

" Yeah, I guess, I mean, it's not like I'll be playing most of the time." I said.

" Well maybe you can ask the band teacher if she'll let you proform on your own, you know, like a song with your piano!" Cat suggested. I smiled.

" You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll go ask her now!" I said. I shut my locker and walked to the band room. As I was walking, I noticed the lights in the band room were off. That was wierd, they're usally on all the time. I was about to knock when I heard something coming from in the room.

" OOOhhhh, Beck, uh! Push harder!" It was Tori!... and Beck. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Of course they would be having sex, they're dating. It was just dissapointing to me. I mean, first Beck kisses me in band class, then in the parking lot, but now he's having sex with Tori in a class room.

I heard the moaning stop, and shuffling. They were done. I whiped my tears and took off in the other direction.

**Beck's Pov:**

" That was great babe." Tori said as we got dressed.

" Yeah it was." I answered. Ok, it was _all that_ great. But, it'll do, atleast untill I get to band camp... with Jade.

" We should go, Sikowitz class is gonna start." I said. We finished dressing, and I took Tori's hand, and we made our way to Sikowitz's class.

When we got there, I scanned the room for a certain blue-eyed brunette. I found her, next to Cat. She was talking to her, and were those... tears? I shrugged and sat down where Tori pulled us to.

" I'm so sorry Jade." I heard Cat whisper. I knew no one else had heard it, because someone would have asked by now.

" I know, I just, I really liked him.. and I thought he liked me, but I guess not." Jade said. I raised my eyebrow. Who did Jade like?

**Andre's Pov:**

I was in Sikowitz's class, and so was Jade. We were in the almost the same classes together. We were in: History, health, Art, Theater, and Sikowitz. But Beck was also in them with us. I never talked to Jade before, I dont' even know if she knows I am alive, but she will once the end of April comes!

**Jade's Pov:**

I had lunch, and then I had the rest of my classes, staying an extra 30 minutes for band. The teacher mainly talked about band camp. I was still excited for it. I couldn't wait to see what was in store!

* * *

><p>I went home, and went to my room. I packed a week's worth of clothes, shoes, stuff like that. I ate dinner, and watched some tv with my family. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and sighed. <em>I have a big day ahead of me<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

I woke up to some yelling.

" Your a fucking bastard, get out of my house!" my mom yelled. Probably at some dude she had sex with. I don't really care. I crawled out of bed and changed into fresh clothes. I made sure that I packed everything for the week. I sighed. I was actually looking forward to a week without my mom, or Tori. I grabbed my bag and opened my door. I was walking to the front door, when my mom yelled,

" Where do you thing you're going?"

" To school." I answered in a ' duh' tone.

" With a suit case?"

" We are going to band camp!" I yelled, I had enough with her today.

" If you gave a least a bit of fucking attention to me, you'd know that!" I yelled some more. I stormed out of my house, slamming the door behind me.

**Jade's Pov:**

I woke up to the light shining in through my lime green curtains. I smiled. Today I was going to band camp! I streatched and got out of bed. I decided to wear: sky blue skinny jeans, a tight lime green tank top, black high-tops, and a green head band with a silver flower on it. I did my make-up, and curled my hair. I grabbed my blue suit case and rolled it into my kitchen.

" Good morning, how's my perfect sunshine?" My mom asked.

" Excited." I answered, smiling.

" That's great pumkin, now come eat, your mom made breakfast." My dad said. I sat down and ate some eggs and a biscut.

" Thank you mom. Love you guys, I'll see you next week." I kissed my mom's and dad's cheeks, and packed my suitcase into my car. I got in and drove to school.

When I got to school, it was pretty much normal. But, we went to band class early in the morning, talked about camp, and louded into the busses. I really wished that we could take our cars, but the teacher said that she didn't want anyone getting lost. And to top it off...

" Beck and Jade, seat 2, row 11." The teacher called out. Great, I get to sit with Beck. I felt _**S.U.P.E.R** _nervous. We were at the very back of the bus. I sat on the inside, and Beck sat on the outside, were the isle is.

" What a coincident, we are sitting together." Beck smiled.

" I-I guess we are." I said in my small, shy voice. He gave me a perfect smile, showing his bright white teeth. I smiled back.

" So uh.. you excited?" Beck asked, making small talk. I shrugged, and answered. We just kind of made small talk all the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was part one of band Camp. There <strong>

**will be three parts to it! I hope you guys like it, please **

**review, and don't forget to read my other stories, ' Teen Parents', and **

**my newest one, ' A Trip to Hell', I'll try to ud soon! Thanks for reading!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	12. Band Camp: Part 2

**Okay, here is what all of you fans have been waiting for! A UPDATE, WOOH HOO! Please enjoy.. and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

After about two hours, we finally made it to the camp. Everyone unloaded and we stood in a huge group.

" Hello everyone! Welcome to ' Camp Spirit'. My name is Tara, and I'm the head camp advisor. I will get the girls up in the morning, and we'll do fun music activites all day! We'll practice the instruments, and two days before camp is over, we'll do a proformance, for everyone! Now, the girl's cabins are to the right, the boy's are up that hill." Now, all the girls follow me." Tara ended her speach.

She started walking over to the girl's cabins. I followed the girls, but looked behind me. Beck gave me a half-sided grin. It made my stomache flutter. I bit my lip and looked back ahead of me, following the others.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watched as Jade left with the others. She looked back at me, and I gave her my 'charm' smile. She bit her lip, meaning it worked, and turned back to the other girls. I turned my attention to a man that came in front of us.

" Hey boys. My name is Darin, and I'll be your camp advisor. Tara's walking the girls to their cabins, so let's go to ours." He told us. He led the way up a I looked to my left, and I saw a group of girls enter a cabin. The rest followed Tara some more. I don't know why or how, but I somehow, found Jade in the bunch of girls. She was talking to two other girls. I smiled. She's just to sweet.

" And here we are. Devin, James, Rick, and Beck, you'll be staying in this one." Derin said. We walked into the cabin. There were two bunk beds. James and Rick went over to one, leaving me and Devin to go to the other. Devin climbed on top, while I sat down on the bottom. We all got packed, and then started talking.

**Jade's Pov:**

I walked into a cabin with Jessica, Megan, Rachel, Daisy, Mila, and Layla.

" Wow, this place is beautiful, so ful of wildlife." Daisy said, looking out the window.

" I'd rather be back in L.A." Jessica said, while Rachel nodded.

" Yeah, what about you Jade?" Layla said.

" I'd rather live in L.A., but I still like it here." I admitted. We all unpacked, getting settled. There was two bunk beds, and two regular twin-sized beds.

" I call a bunk!" Jessica shouted.

" I get the top!" Rachel called, and they ran over to a bunk bed.

" Come on Mila." Layla said, leading her sister to a bunk bed.

" I guess we get the twins." Daisy smiled. I shrugged happily.

" Fine by me. I'd rather not fall from the top anyway." I said, as Daisy chuckled.

About an hour later, it was going on lunch time.

" Girls, we're gonna head to the dining room for lunch. Let's go!" Tara said, coming into the cabin. We all rushed out of the cabin.

" I'll race ya!" Daisy shouted at me, and took off. I smiled as I ran after her.

**Beck's Pov:**

Derin came in and told us to head to the dining room for lunch. We walked out the cabin, and started going down the hill.

" That's no fair Jade!" I heard a girl yell. Next thing I knew, someone knocked into me, knocking us both to the ground.

" I'm so so sorry." It was Jade, I could tell by the sweet, shy voice. She looked over at me.

" Oh, hey." She said, smiling.

" Hi. You know, I know you a different girl. You certainly have a way of getting to me." I said, and her cheeks grew red.

" S-sorry." She stuttered.

" It's fine." I smiled. I got up, and held out my hand. She took it quickly, as I pulled her up.

" Jade I don't know how you can run that fa-" blonde hair, green eyed, girl started saying, running up to Jade.

" Um..." She started saying, gesturing to us holding hands. Jade looked down at our hands, and quickly pulled away, blushing slightly.

" Uh Daisy, this is Beck. Beck, this is my friend, Daisy." Jade introduced us. Daisy nodded.

" That's cool, why didn't you tell me you had a SUPER HOT bf Jade?" She said. Jade bit her lip.

" We- we're just friends Daisy." She said.

" You can't be ' just friends', with that hot of a guy." Daisy said, eyeing me up and down. I looked at Jade, as she looked shocked.

" Uh.. well, we should get going. Come on Daisy." Jade said, pulling Daisy's wrist.

" Wait, we're you going?" I asked.

" The dining room." Jade answered. I smiled.

" Me too! I'll just come with you guys!" I said. Jade smiled.

" Okay." She said. Jade and Daisy started walking, and I walked behind them, getting a good veiw of their asses.

**Jade's Pov:**

We reached the dining room, and half the people were already there.

" Come on Jade, let's go over here." Daisy dragged me away.

" Bye." I said to Beck, looking back at him. He smirked.

" See ya."

* * *

><p>After lunch we practiced our instruments with Tara. Luckily they had a grand piano here, so I could play. I watched as the girls practiced until the sun started setting.<p>

" Okay, that's great! Now let's go eat dinner, and then we'll have a camp fire, and then it's off to bed for the night." Tara said. Everyone got up, leaving the room. I stood up.

" Wait, Jade right." I heard Tara say. I turned around.

" Uh, yeah. Hi." I said.

"Hi. I know your teacher told me that you play the piano, and you know how everyone is proforming at the end of the week?" Tara asked.

" Yeah." I said, nodding. The band was gonna play for some people that were coming.

" Well, since your not really in the band, how about you play a song on your piano. You know, alone." She suggested. I smiled.

" Okay, that sounds great!" I said.

" Okay, so after the band is done playing, we'll introduce you, and you'll play a song, and sing, ok?" Tara said, making sure I understood.

" Yep!" I said, excitedly. I love doing solo's.

" Great, now let's go eat." She said, as we walked out of the practice building. I smiled, I'm so excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the chapter! I hope <strong>

**you liked it! The next chapter will**

**probably be up in a week or so. So for now, please review! And don't forget to read**

**my other stories! I'm in the middle of making a new one! Bye for now!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	13. Band Camp: Part 3

**Hhheeeyyyy. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I'm just busy writing two new stories. But, here is the update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

Everyone was practicing for the concert. It was today. Those people would be here soon, the band would play for them, and then I'd play the piano, and I song I had to rite. I was in the 'practicing' building, after everyone els was done. I sat on the piano bench with a notebook in front of me. I sat deep I thought. I had to write a song, and then preform it. Hmm. My thoughts some how ended up to Beck. Ah Beck. _He's so hot, and caring. Not like everyone says. Not a player._

I suddenly got it. I started writing the chorus, and then the verses. About an hour later, I was done. I sighed, happily. This concert was gonna be awesome!

* * *

><p>The time came when the people filled the camp. They sat in the stands, as did I. The band came up, and my eyes scanned the band crowd for a certain brown hair, brown eyed wonder. I found him, and smiled. His eyes met mine, and he smiled, and gave me a ' sup' nod. I smiled, blushed, and then bit my lip.<p>

" Welcome to ' Camp Spirit'. First this band will play, and then we'll have a special person play something different." Tara said, giving me a wink. I smiled.

" So now, I'd like to proudly present, ' Hollywood Arts' band." Tara finished. The band started playing, and I looked up to the people in the stands. They seemed to be pleased. I smiled, maybe they'll love me.

The band did six songs, and then got off the stage. The people were clapping, and some even came up to the mic.

" Now I just a few minutes, we'll have Jadelyn West-" Tara pointed to me. "- come up and preform a song that she wrote herself." The people clapped, and I got up, walking over to Tara.

" Ok, some men are bringing your piano up onto the stage, are you ready?" She asked. I smiled.

" I'm more then ready." She smiled back. A man came up.

" It's ready." He told Tara. She nodded.

" Your on." She told me. I nodded and went up onto the stage. I sat at the piano and started playing.

* * *

><p>After I was done, the people cheered and clapped loudly. I smiled.<p>

" Thank you."I said, and got off stage. People were coming up to me, telling me how great I was. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled, it was Beck.

" Hey, can we talk.. In pritave." He said. I smiled and nodded. I finally got away from all the people,and me and Beck went to his cabin. We sat on the couch, and he smiled.

" You were amazing." He said. I blushed again.

" thank you." I squeaked, and he chuckled. He then looked into my eyes.

" Do I make you nervous?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip, and reluctantly nodded. He chuckled.

" I really like you Jade. You know, you very beautiful." I squeaked again. He smiled, as if he knew I'd do that. He put he his hand on my cheek, and leaned in. I did as well, and our lips crashed together.

After a bit, things got really heated. I was only in my panties, he was only in his boxers.

" Your so sexy." Beck said. It's the last thing I heard before _'it'_ happened...

* * *

><p><strong>uh-oh. What's gonna happen now? Hmm.. <strong>

**I guess only I know! ( insert evil laugh here)? Anyway, my new**

** Stories are called ' Forever is Over ' ,a dn ' Who's to Judge, Who's Insane. '**

**They aren't up yet, but they will be soon. Please review, and I'll try to update soon! Luv ya!**

**~ BadeObssesser**


	14. Suspicion

**Okay, I hope everyone is still going to read this! Uh, I know it's been a whiilllee, but drama is currently common in my life, or was. But, I'm getting back on track! So from now on, I'll be trying as much as I can to update. The updates will probably be once every two weeks. Or maybe even just one week. Anyway, I hope you guys are still loving this! Please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

"Jade! Jade! Jade wake up!" I heard someone shouting. I slowly opened my eyes. Daisy was standing over me.

"Come on, it's time to get packed up. Today we're leaving the camp, remember." She said. I slowly nodded, remembering what happened with Beck last night.

I got up and packed my things. About twenty minutes later, everything was packed in all the busses, ready to go back.

"Okay. I hope you all had a good time here. Bye!"Tarasaid.

"Remember, you'll be sitting with the person you came here." Cathy, our bus driver, said. My eyes got big and I swallowed hard. When we came here I sat with Beck...

I started to get really nervous. After last night I immediately left.

My hands were shaking as I climbed onto the bus. I went to the back, to find Beck already sitting by the window in our seat. I swallowed hard and, shaking, sat down. He looked at me and smirked.

"Oh hey Jade. So, did you enjoy our little fun time last night?" He asked as the bus started down the road. I bit my lip, but not because he was talking to me, but because my lips was quivering. I looked away from him and took a silent, but shaky, breath.

**Beck's Pov:**

I got on the bus, sitting down by the window. I was excited to see Jade again. She left immediately after we had sex. I kind of felt guilty. I mean, I knew she was a virgin, but hey. My first time wasn't with the person I hoped I'd be.

Jade finally got here, sitting next to me. I noticed that she was really shaky, probably still shocked at how amazing I was in bed.

"Oh hey Jade. So, did you enjoy our little fun time last night?" I asked her. She bit her lip again. And I smirked. I bet she's turned on now. She looked away from me, though it was probably to stop from kissing me on the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

We finally got back to the school. I hurried off the bus. It was a few minutes until the bell rang in school, so the teachers told us we could just go home. I sighed happily. I went over to my locker, and opened it. I was putting my stuff in when Cat ran up to me.

"Hey Jadey!" She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Hey." I said in my normal voice.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"How was what?" I said quickly. Did she know what Beck and I did?

"Uh, the trip. What else?" She asked. I sighed, relieved.

"OH, the trip? It was.. great." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Jade, did you do something there?" She asked.

"Something? Something like what? No, I d-didn't do anything...why?" I asked quickly again. She chuckled.

"Because, your stuttering. When you lie, you stutter." She shrugged, smiling. Then her face got serious.

" What are you lying about?" She demanded. _Oh great, nice going Jade._

"I'm no-not ly-ing about an-anything." I stuttered again. Crap!

"Jade." She said in a warning tone. Just then the bell rang. I mentally thanked god.

"Oh look the bell. Gotta go, see you tomorrow." I said, and hurried out of H.A.

**Cat's Pov:**

I saw Jade at her locker. I smiled; I haven't seen her in a while. I walked up to her.

"Hey Jadey!" I said, still smiling.

"Hey." She said in her normal voice.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"How was what?" She said quickly. I got suddenly suspicious.

"Uh, the trip. What else?" I asked.

"OH, the trip? It was.. great." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Jade, did you do something there?" I asked.

"Something? Something like what? No, I d-didn't do anything...why?" She asked quickly. I chuckled.

"Because you're stuttering. When you lie, you stutter." I shrugged. And then something snapped in me.

"What are you lying about?" I demanded.

"I'm no-not ly-ing about an-anything." She stuttered again.

"Jade." I said in a warning tone. Just then the bell rang.

"Oh look the bell. Gotta go, see you tomorrow." She said, hurrying out of H.A. Something was up, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was at my locker, getting my things, when Tori came up to me.

"Hey baby. How was the trip?" She asked, giving me a peck on the lips.

"It was so fun." I said, referring to the sex with Jade. But of course, Tori didn't know that.

"Well that's good!" _No, it was great!_

"Uh yep. Well I have to go. See you tomorrow babe." I said as I watched Jade hurry out of the school. I wanted to catch up with her, so I pecked Tori's cheek. I slammed my locker shut, walking out of H.A. to search for Jade.

**Tori's Pov:**

Beck had returned from the trip, finally! I've been dyeing to sleep with him. But, since I slept with a few other guys while he was gone, it was ok.

"Hey baby. How was the trip?" I asked, kissing his lips.

"It was fun." He said. I nodded.

"Well that's good." I said.

"Uh yep. Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow babe." He said, before he stalked off. I turned to see were he was rushing too. I saw that little virgin, Jade, hurry out of the school. Beck followed her out. I narrowed my eyes. _Why the hell is he so interested in her?_

**Andre's Pov: **

The kids from the band came back into school. I was Jade walking to her locker, and I smiled. I decided that next week I was going to let her know who I am. I mean, we've never really talked before. In fact, I don't think she knows I exist. So, I'm going to actually meet her next week, and then ask her to the spring dance! I saw Cat Valentine walk up to Jade, and start talking to her. After a few minutes the bell rang. Jade hurried out of school. A moment after I saw Jade hurry out, Beck Oliver followed her! _Ugh, I can't stand that guy! Why the hell is he so interested in her?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you guys liked that! So, <strong>

**please review! And I'll update soon! Thanks, bye for**

**now:)**

**~BadeObssesser**


	15. A Test

**Okay, today I'm starting up my stories again! Yay! So um, I hope you like it. And I hope you guys are still reading. This story has a LOT more chapters a head. So, please continue reading it, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I parked my car in front of a 24-hour store. It was around four in the afternoon. I took a deep breath and went in. I grabbed what I needed and hurried home.

I parked the car in the drive way, making my way into the kitchen's door. I turned on the light, since none of the lights in the house were on.

"Surprise!" My mom and dad shouted.

"Surprise." Ashley mumbled. I smiled. There was a 'Welcome Home' banner hanging on the wall of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, hi!" I said. My mom pulled me into a hug.

"Hi sweetie! We've missed you so much!" She said.

"So, how was the trip?" My dad asked.

"It was really... nice." I said after a moment of hesitation.

"Well that's good! I'm glad you had fun. So, what'd you do anyway?" My mom asked.

"Well, since I don't really have a portable instrument, the camp instructor, Tara, said that I could play a solo song on a piano." I explained.

"Oh that wonderful honey! What else did you do?" She urged.

"Not much else. I just hung out with my friends." I said.

"You didn't have sex did you? Because you know you're not aloud to have sex, ever." My dad said sternly. He was those ' have to protect my daughters from everything, especially sex' dads.

"Jerry! Of course Jade didn't have sex. She never would." My mom said, in a sure tone.

_To bad mommy dearest doesn't know how un-innocent her most innocent daughter is._

"Uh, right. I would never have sex." I said quickly. My dad gave me a strange look.

"E-ever." I stuttered.

"Good." He said in that same stern tone.

"Now, it's time to eat! I made pot roast, your favorite." My mom told me. I smiled slightly.

"Ok, I just need to go to the bathroom." I said, and quickly made my way down the hall and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I took a deep breath and pulled something from my pocket.

"I'm glad that you had fun. You know I know your young, but you should have a little more fun." My mother called out. I went pee and then after a few minutes, I looked at the pregnancy test.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked into my house quietly. I slowly looked around, realizing my mom wasn't there. Thank god. I walked into my room, throwing my bag on the ground, and laying on my bed. I closed my eyes.

**_:Flashback:_**

_"I- I don't think I should do this." Jade said as I went to take her panties off._

_"Hey, it's ok to be scared your first time." I assured her._

_"Really?" _

_"Yep, it'll be ok. Just relax." _

_"Ok Beck." She said, and bit her bottom lip. I smirked and kissed her again, taking off her panties, and taking her._

**_:End flashback:_**

I opened my eyes, smiled a little. Surprisingly, Jade was the best fuck I ever had. I sat up, and my phone started ringing. It was Tori.

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hey Beck. So, I was wondering. Is your mom home?" She asked. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Uh yeah, she is Tori." I lied.

"Really? How come I just saw her walk out of the store then?" Shit!

"Beck, why are you lying to me?" She demanded an answer. _Because I don't want to fuck you._

" I-I got to go Tori, see you tomorrow. Bye." I said quickly, and hung up. It's not that I don't love fucking Tori, it's just that I can't get Jade out of my mind. It's like her shy voice is calling out to me all the time.

_"Beck." She panted, gripping my forearms._

_"Your so hot Jade." I sucked on her neck, pounding into her more._

_"Ohhhhh!" She arched her back high off the bed._

I squirmed uncomfortably and looked down at the new friend that made my pants tighter. I sighed and went to my door, making sure it was locked.

**Cat's Pov:**

I knew something was up with Jade, I just didn't know what. I couldn't understand why she ran so quickly out of school. _Was it something I said?_ I don't know, but I know that Jade was definitely not acting herself, and I was determined to find out why.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was a pretty short chapter, but I hope <strong>

**you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon, but again, no promises. **

**I love you guys, please review! **

**~BadeObssesser**


	16. Less worry and another Fight

**So, I've been busy a lot lately. But now, I'm finally going to do this! I'm so happy to be starting up my stories. I hope you guys are still reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>ilovebade: Thank you so much! Yes, I'm still writing this story, hehe! I just have been really busy. I'm so sorry. I'm really going to try to update my stories a lot though. Like, at least once a week! <strong>

**CULLENGIRLS1039: Updated, hehe! Thank you for loving my stories so much!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Hey bestie! Thanks so much for saying my stories are amazing, you are so supportive! I love you!**

**Crazywoobie: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING MY STORIES! YOU ARE PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING FANS EVER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I paced anxiously around the bathroom. I waited a few minutes, and then finallly looked at the pregnancy test.

**negative**

A rush of relief flowed through me. I smiled, finally okay again. I put the test in the trash, bawling up some toilet paper, putting it over the test. If my parents saw that, they would die.

I walked out of the bathroom, sitting at the table.

"You okay Jade?" My mom asked me. I smiled.

"Never been better."

* * *

><p>The next day I walked into school happily. I strolled over to my locker, opening the door.<p>

"Hey Jade." Cat said, walking up to me.

"Oh hey Cat." I smiled.

"So, about yesterday, why were you so jumpy?" She asked. I sighed.

"I just thought something bad happened. But it didn't, so I'm okay." I smiled. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Well let's go to class." She said. I smiled, shutting my locker.

"Gladly."

**Cat's Pov:**

I saw Jade at her locker. I huffed. I wanted to know what was going on with her. So I walked up to her.

"Hey Jade." I said, casually.

"Oh hey Cat." She smiled. She seemed way more relaxed then yesterday.

"So, about yesterday, why were you so jumpy?" I asked. She sighed.

"I just thought something bad happened. But it didn't, so I'm okay." She smiled. I smiled to. _Probably just something Ashley did._

"Okay. Well let's go to class." I said, and she smiled.

"Gladly."

**Beck's Pov:**

"Guess what?" I said to one of the guys in gym.

"What?" He asked.

"You know that girl, Jade West?" I asked.

"You mean the shy, little virgin?"

"Yeah, guess what."

"Huh?"

"She's not a virgin anymore." I smirked. The guy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well, over band camp, we hooked up." I bragged. He smirked.

"No way dude."

"Yep, I fucked Jade West." He smiled as we fist-bumped.

"Nice bro." He nodded. The bell rang and I left for my locker.

* * *

><p>"You fucking bastard!" Tori whisper-hissed at me. It was close to the end of the day.<p>

"What?" I asked, confused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You had sex with that little bitch." She said. Not as a question, either. I swallowed hard. I shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"Well you told your little buddy, and your little buddy told his girlfriend, and she told me. I can't beilieve you Beck!" She exclaimed.

"You know what, I did. I did have sex with Jade, happy?" I asked. She shook her head, glaring at me.

"You are such a fucking pig. You know that? I can't believe you." I rolled my eyes.

"Babe-"

"Don't you 'babe' me! What am I to you, a game?" She asked, raging.

"Tori, you're over-reacting. I've had sex with tuns of girls, what makes Jade different.

"I hate Jade the most, and you know it! You're just trying to piss me off." Tori huffed.

"Get over yourself Tori, not everything is about you." I said. Right after I said that the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I shut my locker, and without another word, I walked out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you liked that! Like I said, I <strong>

**hope you guys are still reading. I'll try to update next week.**

**Bye!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	17. Within Sickness and Breakups

**Hi! ok, so I'm updating! And, it's only been six days, not even a week! Hehe. I'm so happy, this has almost 100 reviews! Only ten more, and It'll have 100! Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy you love this! I'm actually really excited to start writing this story again! And, it's not ending any time soon. It still has a lot to go. A LOT! Anyway, I hope you like it! Let's get those reviews up to 100!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

A month flew by. It was now April.

I woke up and felt sick to my stomach. I raced to the bathroom.

"Good morning sweet-" Before my mom could finish her sentence, I threw up in the toilet. She came running to the bathroom, as did Ashley.

I felt my hair being pulled back into a ponytail. After I was done puking, I sat up against the wall, with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" My mom asked. I shook my head. She smiled sadly.

"Ok, I'll drive Ashley to school today. You get in bed." She told me, and I nodded.

I crawled into bed.

"I'll pick your homework up for you." Ashley told me, and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said weakly. My mom and Ashley left. I sighed, my breath shaky. Just as I was about to go to sleep again, I got up and ran back to the bathroom.

**Cat's Pov:**

I pulled into the parking lot. I got out of my car, and watched Tori and Beck walk up to school.

"I still can't believe you! Your such a dick!" Tori shouted.

"Just shut up Tori, this is non of your concern." Beck rolled his eyes. I huffed, they've been like this for a month. Everyday they are fighting. They should just break up already! It's not that I like Beck, ew. No, I could never like Beck. He's so conniving. He takes advantage of every girl he can. He's basically a man-whore.

I walked into school, going over to my locker. I noticed Jade wasn't here yet, huh.

**Beck's Pov:**

I don't know why me and Tori are still together. She's such a bitch. I don't even know we're even dating. Well, except for the fact that she's a good fuck. But other than that, she's just a snotty bitch.

"I still can't believe you! Your such a dick!" Tori shouted, as we walked up to the front doors.

"Just shut up Tori, this is non of your concern." I rolled my eyes. The other girls that I fuck aren't any of Tori's concern. It's not like I'll ever be comitted to a real relationship.

We walked in the doors.

"I think if your anywhere near that little skank, it is my concern." Tori said, following me to my locker.

"Ok 1) It isn't your concern, and it never will be, and 2) Why do you hate Jade more than all the other girls I've fucked?" I asked her. She huffed.

"I don't know, I-It's just she so.." Tori trailed off.

"So what?" I asked, irratated.

"So perfect! I mean, she's nice, she's shy which makes her attractive, she's an amazing singer, she's skinnier than a twig, and she's just.. perfect." Tori rolled her eyes as she explained. I smirked.

"Oh my god." I said.

"What?" Tori asked.

" Tori Vega is jealous, of Jade West." I chuckled. Tori's face grew red.

"Shut up Beck! It's not funny." I laughed a bit more, then I got serious. I shook my head.

"Tori, this still doesn't give you a right to be so mean to Jade, just because I like her." I said. I didn't mean to say the 'just beacuase I like her' part.

"You what?" Tori asked, furiously. Oops. I mean, yeah, I had sex with Jade. But I don't 'like' any of the girls. I just like sex with them. I sighed again.

"You know Tori. This isn't working." I said. She looked taken aback.

"What isn't working?" She asked, her eyes slightly growing larger and larger.

"This." I gestured between us.

"Tori, you are a jealous, wicked, mean... _bitch_." I told her. Her mouth dropped open.

"What did you say?" She asked, through gritted teeth. Now was my chance

"Well I said I think you are a jealous, wicked, mean-"

"Don't you say it!" Tori warned.

"Bitch!" I finished. She gasped.

"And guess what Tori. It's over. We're done." I said, smirking slightly. She shook her head slowly.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" She glared at me.

"I think you've mentioned it a few times." I said. She huffed, and turned away from me, stomping away. I chuckled shaking my head.

**Tori's Pov:**

_How dare he! Breaking up with me like that. Ugh, I hate him! I hate him! I... still love him. Yeah, that's right. The mean slut of the school, actually loves. And he just broke my heart. I can't believe he'd do that, and over that that skank, Jade._

I huffed again as a turned the concern. Someone bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with the slut figure, did her boyfriend cheat on her.. again." Cat Valentine said, as if she was talking to a baby.

"Shut up little red riding bitch!" I said. She held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa there! I just wanted to know why you are in such a worse mood than usual." Cat said. I glared, and then a plan formed into my brain. I smirked.

"You wanna know why? You're little _innocent_ 'bff', isn't so innocent." I said. Cat's eye brows frowned together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're little miss sunshine had sex with Beck." I said. Cat crossed her arms.

"I don't beilive you! Jade would never have sex. Newsflash: She isn't a slut like you!"

"Oh well I guess we all have our secrets don't we. Just see, ask her. Go on, just ask. I'm sure if she's really your friend, she'll tell you the truth." I said, and walked away.

**Cat's Pov:**

I bit my lip as I walked to my locker. The last bell just rang. I still couldn't get what Tori said, out of my head. Is it true? It can't be! Jade wouldn't have sex in highschool, especially with Beck.

I really wanted to believe it wasn't true, but I didn't know. All I knew was that as soon as Jade comes back, I _will_ find out the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

It was two days later, and I still hadn't gotten better.

I layed in my bed and sighed. I thought about band camp, about what Beck and I did. I really liked Beck, and I knew I shouldn't have had sex with him. But, he just got to me.

I sighed and thought about how I had taken a pregnancy test. I know the test said 'negative', but I also know that I took the test like a week after Beck and I had sex. I just wanted to get a 'no' as soon as possible. I bit my lip, maybe I should take another one, just to be sure.

About 20 minutes later, I actually got out of my bed, and got dressed. I grabbed my car keys and went outside. My mom was at an appointment, and my dad was at work. Ashley was at school.

I stepped out of my car and opened the doors to a little shope called 'The Quick Pick'. I walked to the very last isle. I grabbed a box of pregnancy tests, and went up to the front counter. The lady gave me a sad look as she rang up the tests.

I paced around the bathroom anxiously. I was biting my lip. I couldn't stand it. I stopped, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. _You're not pregnant Jade, your just worried. Stop being worried, everything will be alrigtht._ I kept telling myself. I few mintues passed, and my heart was racing as I picked up the test. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes...

**Pregnant**

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, Jade is pregnant after all!<strong>

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update with **

**in a week! Please review! **

**~BadeObssesser**


	18. Questions

**Long time so see huh? I'm really sorry. But something tragic happened. My uncle died. He got hit by a car. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. But, I'm ok now. So, here is the update. I hope you guys are still reading.**

**P.s.- The trilogy to Teen Parents is coming soon! Get excited, very excited! There will be D.R.A.M.A! Hehe:) the trilogy is going to be called 'Forever in My Life"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I woke up and sat up slowly. I felt a lot better than yesterday. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was time for school. I bit my lip, crawling out of bed. I put on a pink tank-top on, and a brown jacket. I put on skinny jeans, and black flats. I brushed out my straight hair, and put a red head-band on. I grabbed my bag and went into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Better." I faked a smile.

"Well that's great." She smiled. I poured a bowl of cereal and sat down. Ashley came into the kitchen, wearing a black dress, and black combat boots. She had her black wavy hair tired up into a pony-tail.

"Morning Ashley." My mom greeted her.

"Hey." She said, in her bored tone. My dad came into the kitchen next. He saw what Ashley was wearing, and shook his head.

"We didn't even buy you those clothes." He told Ashley.

"Yeah, I know. I bought them myself." My dad shook his head, and then looked at me.

"What about you?" He asked me. I started to panic. Did he know? No, he couldn't have. I through the tests away in my trash can.

"Wh-what about me." I stuttered. He shrugged.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I sighed, relived.

"Yeah, a lot better." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you sure pumpkin, you seem kind of upset."

"Me, upset? Nope, I'm not upset, not at all." I smiled nervously. He raised a questioning eye-brow.

"Ok." His said, pushing the subject off.

**Ashley's Pov:**

I looked at Jade. She seemed different. Way more nervous than she usually is. And she's usually pretty nervous, and way to shy. I frowned. She was acting really strange. I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted to know.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Come on Jade, it's time to go." Ashley said, after about half an hour.

"Bye mom, bye dad, love you." I said, and headed out the door with Ashley.

When we got to school Ashley went down her hall, and I started walking to my locker.

"Hey Jade." Cat said, walking up.

"Hi."

"So Jade, where have you been the last two or three days?" She asked.

"I was sick." I told her. And, really, I wasn't lying. I was sick. But she didn't need to know the reason.

"Why?" She asked. I swallowed hard. Did she know something already?

"Uh, I-I don't k-know." I said, hoping she'd drop the subject. But Cat being Cat, didn't drop it at all.

"Jade, you're lying."

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are. I know this because when you lie you start stuttering, and your face gets all sweaty." She said. I touched my fore-head, feeling the sweat.

"So Jade, what's wrong with you, and why are you lying to me?" Cat said. I bit my lip. Just then, the bell rang.

"Sorry Cat gotta go. Bye." I said, thanking god that she wasn't in my first class of the day.

"I know you're hiding something Jade!" She shouted. I just hurried off to my class.

**Cat's Pov:**

Jade was definitely acting strange. I couldn't believe she lied to me, she never lies! The last time she did lie to me, we were five. She took my candy, and when I asked her if she did, she said no. But other than that, she's never lied to me. I just couldn't believe it.

"So, what's Jade hiding from you?" I heard a voice ask, from behind me. I turned to see the smirk of no one other than the in-famous, Beck Oliver.

"Did you two do something?" I demanded.

"Do something?" He asked.

"Beck, you know what I mean. Did you and Jade do something at band camp?" He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would."

"Why, you jealous?"

"What do I have to be jealous of, I mean, nothing happened… right?" I asked, and he stayed silent.

"Right?" I repeated. The late bell then rang.

"Later red-head." He said, smirking as he walked away. I don't know if something happened between them, but I wanted answers.

**Beck's Pov:**

"I know you're hiding something Jade!" That red-head shouted, as the bell rang. Did Jade almost tell her we had sex?

"So, what's Jade hiding from you?" I asked.

"Did you two do something?" She demanded.

"Do something?" I asked.

"Beck, you know what I mean. Did you and Jade do something at band camp?" I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would." She said, slightly frustrated. If she thinks I'm gonna tell her, she's so wrong.

"Why, you jealous?" I asked. I don't think I'd fuck the red-head, but who knows, I might.

"What do I have to be jealous of, I mean, nothing happened… right?" She asked, and I stayed silent.

"Right?" She repeated. The late bell then rang.

"Later, red-head." I said, smirking. I walked away. If Jade didn't tell her, I sure as hell won't. Hmm, I think I'll take a visit to my dearest Jade in a bit.

**Andre's Pov:**

I bit my lip as I watched Jade enter class. She is so flawless. I decided that today I'd ask her to the spring dance. The dance was this Saturday. I was finally going to man up. I've had a crush on Jade for the longest time, and now was my time. I was going to ask her out. I would make Jade West mine!

The bell rang and I followed Jade out into the halls. I went to my locker, and put my books back. I slung my book-bag over my back, and headed to her locker. I was in the middle of the hall, and I stopped. I took a deep breath. You can do this Andre, now is your time. I took another deep breath, and wiped the sweat off my hands.

I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder. Now is the time Andre, right now! She turned around.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Uh...hi." I smiled.

"Um, I don't know if you've ever noticed me, but I'm Andre. Andre Harris."

"Uh, ok. I'm Jade. Jade West." She smiled kindly. I love that about her, she's so kind.

"I know. Uh, I wanted to know if-"

"Hey Jade." Beck Oliver said, coming up to her. Rage filled my body. No! No! He's ruining this!

Jade lowered her head a bit.

"Uh, do you mind?" Beck asked, irritated. I really wanted to say something, but I just shook my head, and walked away.

**Beck's Pov:**

I went up to my locker, and got what I needed. I turned to see Jade at her locker, gathering stuff. This guy with dreads came up to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and they talked for a bit. I decided I didn't like the situation. I started walking up to Jade.

"Uh, ok. I'm Jade. Jade West." Jade smiled.

"I know. Uh, I wanted to know if-" If? If what? Did he want to go out with Jade? Well before he could finish his sentence, I cut him off.

"Hey Jade." I smirked. Her head lowered a bit. This guy just stood there, like an idiot.

"Uh, do you mind?" I asked. If this guy needed to talk to Jade so badly, he could wait. He shook his head and walked off. I rolled my eyes, then smiled at Jade. She went back to gathering her things.

"So uh, how are you?" I asked, no answer.

"Jade." Still no answer. Was she giving me the silent treatment? Maybe she thought that Tori would try to harm her.

"You know me and Tori broke up." That got an answer out of her.

"No, I didn't know." She said, in that shy voice that turns me on.

"So, why were you gone these pass couple of days?" I asked.

"I was sick." She said. Sick? Why didn't she just tell her little friend that then?

"Well, what were you and your little friend talking about this morning?" I asked.

"You mean Cat?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, uh… not anything, really."

"Then why did she say you were hiding something?" I continued the questions. Hey, I wanted answers!

"Well, uh…" She trailed off. The bell rang.

"I- h-have to go." She stuttered. She shut her locker and quickly walked away.

**Jade's Pov:**

Why did everyone want answers from me? I shook my head as I headed to my English class. I mean, Cat wants to know, and now Beck does! And I didn't know what was with that guy with the dreads. I think he said his name was Andre. He seemed nice. I smiled a little. I wonder what he wanted to ask me.

I entered my class, and internally groaned. I for got that Cat was in this class too. In the seat right across from me. I sighed and sat down.

"Jade!" Cat said.

"Uh, hey Cat."

"Jade, please tell me what's going on." I sighed. I had to tell her the truth.

"After class." I whispered as the teacher began to talk.

"So tell me!" Cat demanded, as we walked to my locker. I opened my locker and took a deep breath.

"Ok so I went to band camp."

"Right." Cat said.

"And while I was there…" I trailed off. I didn't know if I could do it. I bit my lip.

"What? What?" She said. I shook my head as tears filled my eyes.

"I had sex." I admitted. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You what?" She whisper-hissed. I nodded, the tears starting to come out. She took a deep breath.

"With who?" She asked. I really didn't want to tell her this.

"B-Beck." I stuttered. Cat's bottom jaw clenched.

"Jade, I told you he was bad news! I told you he would do this!"

"I know, I know!" I said, the tears coming down. Cat took a deep breath.

"Is that all?" She asked. My bottom lip quivered as I shook my head.

"Then what?" She asked, with attitude. I slowly looked down at my stomach. Her eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

"No Jade, no. Tell me it's not true." She said, tears filling her own eyes.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out. Her nostrils flared.

"Wow Jade. I guess you are just like Tori." She glared at me. The bell rang and she walked away from me. Tears ran down my face. I can't believe she said that. She's my best friend. I wiped my eyes and shut my locker, going to Science class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you licked that! I'll try to update more often. Please review, and I'll update soon.<strong>

~BadeObssesser


	19. Might be Love

**Okay, so I told everyone that read 'One-shot Series' that I would tell the date of when I'll post 'Forever in My Life'. So, when you get done reading this, you'll find out! Please enjoy!**

**P.S. Do you like my new pen name?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Pov:<strong>

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Jade. Jade West. Having sex. With Beck! I didn't want to be that mean to her, but I couldn't imagine it! I never would have thought that Jade, of all people, would end up like this.

I got home and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Cat, how was school?" My mom asked. Even though I was pissed at Jade, she was still my friend. And I wouldn't tell her secret.

"It was...interesting." I said.

"Interesting how?" She pushed on.

"Uh you know...just... high school drama." I said.

"Oh. Well, your father and I are going out to eat. Some chicken is in the oven if you or Jared want any. We'll be back in about an hour." She said. I smiled.

"That's fine. Take all the time you need." I smiled. She smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Jared, love you." Jared rushed down the stairs, hugging my mom.

"Love you too mom. Have a good time." I smirked. You think for being a year older than me, my brother would be more mature.

**Jade's Pov:**

I got home, exhausted. I didn't see Cat at all after I had talked to her. I just hoped that we'd still be friends.

"Jade, dinner's ready." My mom called. I sighed. I shut my eyes for a moment before I got off my bed and went into the kitchen.

**Ashley's Pov:**

Jade walked into the kitchen. But somehow she seemed... different? She didn't seem as happy as she used to be. Hmm, what's up with her? I shook my head and started eating.

"So guess what guys." My dad said, all excited. Everyone stayed silent.

"What?" I finally asked, annoyed.

"I got promoted to manager at the store!" Mom and Jade smiled brightly. Even a small smile came to me.

"That's great honey!" My mom said, giving my dad a kiss.

"Yeah dad, that's awesome!" Jade exclaimed. But she still didn't have the... happiness that she did before. I didn't know what was going on, but I was definitely going to find out.

**Cat's Pov:**

"So how was school?" Jared asked, as we watched TV.

"Oh you know..." I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting." I finished.

"How so?" He said, leaning back.

"You know, just Tori being a slut, Beck being a dick... Jade being pregnant." I whispered the last part.

"Jade being what!" Jared shouted.

"Shh!" I said. I bit my lip.

"Jade's pregnant." Jared gasped.

"You can't tell anyone! Please! Jared promise me, promise me you wo't tell!" I said. He nodded.

"I promise Cat. But, who's the daddy?"

"Beck." I said. Jared's eyes widened. I sighed. I shouldn't have told him.

**Jade's Pov:**

I walked into school, going straight to my locker. I started getting stuff ready.

"Hey Jade." I heard a voice. Beck's voice. My eyes grew wide. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone. I stayed silent as I gathered the rest of my things.

"Jade. Jade!" Beck called my name. I shut my locker, and I turned to go to my class. Beck ran in front of me.

"So Jade, what's up?" He asked. I avoided his eyes.

"Jade look at me." He said, and I reluctantly did.

"So you want to go out of something?" He asked. I shook my head quickly, walking off to my class.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watched as Jade walked away. She was being shy again. I just loved it. She would come to me though, I knew she would. I smirked as I turned, walking to my class.

**Andre's Pov:**

The bell rang. I went over to my locker. I put all of my things away, and turned toward Jade's locker. I smiled. She's so beautiful. I didn't even get to ask her to the dance because of that Beck jerk. I took a deep breath. I'm gonna do it now! I walked over to Jade's locker.

"Uh, hi." I said weakly. She looked up at me.

"Hi. It's Andre...right?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. So, the other day I was trying to ask you a question."

"Ok. Uh, ask away." She said, smiling lightly. I got lost in those baby blue eyes.

"Oh! Uh, well... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me." I smiled nervously. She looked surprised.

"Oh. Um, I-uh..." My heart dropped she didn't want to.

"You-you don't have to if-"

"No! No. I want to." She smiled. My heart fluttered.

"You do?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. When is it?"

"Oh, it's this Saturday. I'll pick you up at 8?" I said. She nodded.

"Ok, see you then." I said, smiling.

"See you then." She said. I turned around and headed to lunch. I knew I wasn't going to stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Jade's Pov:**

I smiled lightly. Andre seemed like a really nice guy. And I wanted to get my mind off from the baby.

"Ok, see you then." He said, smiling wide.

"See you then." I smiled back. He went to lunch and I sighed. For some reason I just couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>It was Friday. I was pretty excited for the dance. Cat still hadn't talked to me yet. I didn't know where I stood with her.<p>

I was at my locker getting my stuff for second period.

"Hey Jade." I looked to see Cat. I shut my locker.

"Hey." I said. We stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Cat said. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Cat! I should have listened to you."

"Well I shouldn't have been mean to you like that. Do you forgive me?" She asked. I smiled.

"Only if you forgive me." She smiled and we hugged.

"So... about the..." She trailed off looking at my stomach.

"What about it?" I asked.

"What are you going to do Jade?" I sighed.

"I don't know Cat. I really don't know." Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh Jadey, don't cry." She said.

"I'm sorry. But-but I just don't know what to do." A few tears came out. Cat grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the janitor's closet. She shut it and locked it. We both sat on the floor, and that's when I lost it. The tears wouldn't stop coming down.

"I-I don't know what to do Cat!" I cried.

"Calm down, calm down. Just take a deep breath." I did what she told me.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I haven't told anyone but you." I said.

"Well, I think it's best if you at least told Beck." She said.

"No! I can't do that! Beck is the last person I want to tell!" I said.

"Jade he deserves to know, it's his baby too!"

"So! I don't care, I can raise it myself!"

"Jade you have to tell him! He's the father." She said sternly. I bit my lip. Even though I didn't want to tell him, I knew that she was right. Then I thought about Andre. If me and Andre started a relationship, he's dump me. I mean, who wants to go out with a pregnant teen, especially if the baby isn't even yours?

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"Andre." I said simply.

"Who?" She asked, confused. I sighed.

"Andre Harris. He asked me to the dance tomorrow, and I said yes. If he knew that I'm having Beck's baby, he'd never want to speak to me again.

"Jade, you really don't need a relationship right now. I mean, you're having a baby with a guy that you're not even dating. You aren't' dating him...right?"

"Of course not Cat! I don't want anything to do with Beck!" I said.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you do have something to do with him. And it's raise a child. Unless you abort it."

"No. I couldn't do that, it's just cruel." I said. I'd never kill a baby, just because I was stupid.

"Ok. What about-"

"Can we talk about this later. At your house." I said. She smiled.

"Of course."

**Cat's Pov:**

After school Jade came over.

"So first off, what do you want to do with the baby?" I asked her.

"Well I don't want it, but I don't want to kill it." She said.

"So adoption! Now, are you going to tell Beck?" I asked. I didn't want her near Beck anymore, but I knew that wasn't my decision.

"Cat I really don't know. I'm just tired and sick." Jade said, yawing.

"Ok. How about you stay the night." I suggested.

**Jade's Pov:**

I woke up to the brightL. . I sat up and stretched. I looked at the time. It was almost noon. I sighed and got up, going to the bathroom. When I came out Cat was sitting on the bed, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. But you should probably get home. Get ready for your date that you shouldn't be going on." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a date. I'm just going to the school dance. Don't you want to come too?" I asked.

"No, I have better things to do." She said. I sighed and went home.

* * *

><p>"You look amazing Jade!" My mom said. We went shopping for dresses for me to wear to the dance.<p>

"Thanks." I said. Ashley came into the room.

"Why are you getting all...dressed up?"

"Your sister is going to the dance with a boy." My mom said.

"Boy? What boy?" My dad said, coming into the room.

"Jade is going to the school dance with a boy." My mom explained.

"No. I don't want my little girl going to any dance with any boy." My dad said.

"Dad. Its fine, he's really nice." I said.

"Uh-huh. To nice?"

"Dad please. He's not bad, I promise." I said.

"We'll see." He said, walking out of my room. I love my dad but he's way to protective.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said.

"No, I'll get it." My dad said. He opened the door, and there stood Andre. He smiled. I smiled back. He had some flowers. And some man was standing behind him.

"Uh hi. I'm Andre." He said, holding out his hand.

"Jerry. I'm Jade's dad." My dad said, shaking Andre's hand.

"And I'm Greg, Andre's dad." Greg said, holding out his hand. My dad shook it.

"So your boy. He trouble?" My dad. My eyes grew wide.

"Dad." I hissed.

"Not that I know of." Greg said. Andre looked uncomfortable.

"I-I got these for you." He said, handing me the flowers.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Ok, you kids have fun. Have her back by nine." My dad said.

"Yes sir." Andre said.

"Oh, and no funny business." My dad added. I bit my lip. He was gonna scare off Andre.

"Of course sir." Andre said. We walked out and I saw a limo. I gave Andre a questioning look.

"We're kind of rich." He said, shrugging. His dad got in the front seat with the diver, and the dropped us off at the dance.

"You kids have fun. I'll come back around nine." Greg said.

"Ready?" Andre asked, holding out his hand. I smiled. I nodded and took his hand, going into the dance.

**Beck's Pov:**

I decided to go to the dance, because I had nothing better to do. I got to the dance, surprised to see Tori there.

"Oh hi Beck." She said.

"Hey." I muttered. I didn't really want to talk to Tori.

"Oh come on. Let's get back together. You know you wanna." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No Tori, I actually don't." I said, pushing passed her. I went over to the punch, pouring myself a cup. I scanned the area. Everyone was having a good time. My eyes landed on someone. Jade. She was here. I smirked. I started walking toward her until I realized she was with some guy. I think his name was Andy or something. I suddenly felt a burning sensation inside of me. I walked over to them.

"Oh hey Jade, didn't know you were gonna be here." I said, smiling. She stayed silent.

"Uh hi." Andy said. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked, venom seething off my tongue.

"I'm here with Jade." He said.

"So, I still can talk to her, can't I?"

"I don't wanna talk to you." She said. I was stunned at her words.

"Why not?" I asked. She stayed silent.

"Can't we just talk?" I asked, coming closer to her. She backed up and the Andy guy stepped in front of her.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you." He said, standing up for her. I chuckled.

"Listen Andy-"

"No you listen. First of all, it's Andre. Second, Jade said she doesn't want to talk to you, so go." He said bravely. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. I huffed.

"Fine, I'll go." I said, walking off.

**Andre's Pov:**

"Thank you." Jade said, in that shy amazing voice that I love. I smiled at her.

"No problem." An awkward silence started.

"Uh..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I've never really had a girlfriend." I told her, honestly.

"I never really had a boyfriend." She said. Just then a slow song started.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"I don't really know how." She said. I chuckled.

"Neither do I." She smiled and took my hand. I placed my hand on her hip and she placed her hand on my shoulder. We started swaying to the song.

**Jade's Pov:**

We swayed to the music. I sighed and pulled him closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. I'm a pregnant with the child of a guy that I don't even love. And I think I might be in love with a different guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you liked that! The following is an important Announcement: The first chapter of 'Forever in My Life will be posted... just wait... a little more... Friday! Hehe! Yep, this Friday! I hope you'll read it! I know that I am going to love writing that story! I am going to update soon! Bye!<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	20. Of Dates and Confessions

**Ok, so I'm going to start a 'What happened last time' thing. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Cat- I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Jade. Jade West. Having sex. With Beck! I didn't want to be that mean to her, but I couldn't imagine it! I never would have thought that Jade, of all people, would end up like this._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Ashley- "Yeah dad, that's awesome!" Jade exclaimed. But she still didn't have the... happiness that she did before. I didn't know what was going on, but I was definitely going to find out._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Andre- "Oh! Uh, well... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me." I smiled nervously. She looked surprised._

_"Yes. Yes, I do. When is it?"_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Jade- We swayed to the music. I sighed and pulled him closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. I'm a pregnant with the child of a guy that I don't even love. And I think I might be in love with a different guy._

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov:<strong>

I walked into school and saw Jade standing at her locker. Just then she looked my way and smiled. I smiled back. I quickly started walking to her.

"Uh hi, Jade." I said. I was still really nervous around her.

"Hi Andre." She smiled.

"So, uh Saturday. I had a really great time with you." I told her.

"I had a really great time too." She chuckled, biting her lip. Oh, she looked so gorgeous when she did that.

"So uh, I was wondering. Do you want to go out this Friday?" I asked her. I knew it was only Monday, and Friday was a few days away, but I just wanted to ask you as soon as possible.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, I would love to go out Friday, Andre." She smiled again.

"G-great! Great. So uh, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Uh..." She trailed off.

"I really don't know." She finally said.

"Oh, ok. Just uh, call me whenever and we can decide." I said.

"I don't have your number." She told me. We then exchanged phone numbers.

"Ok, well. I have to get to class. So, see you at lunch?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Great well, see ya." I said.

"Ok."

"Ok." I repeated. An awkward silence passed us.

"Well bye." I said

"Bye." She chuckled. I turned around.

"Bye, bye." I mimicked quietly.

"I am so stupid." I said to myself.

**Jade's Pov:**

I smiled as I watched Andre walk off. I bit my lip again and turned back to my locker.

"Hey Jade." Cat said, walking up.

"Oh hey." I smiled.

"So..." She trailed off. I looked at her.

"So what?" I asked.

"What's with you and Andy?" She asked.

"His name is Andre. And what do you mean 'What's up with us'?" I asked.

"Well, you guys have been hanging out more." She said.

"Yeah and?"

"And what about your..." She gestured to my stomach.

"What about it?" I asked hysterically.

"What are you going to do? I mean, it's a...you know." She said.

"Please just let's not talk about this." I said, closing my locker.

"Jade we have too. Have you even told your parents?" She asked.

"No!" I said, hysterically.

"Well you have too sometime." She said.

"Look I figured there's two ways to do this 1) Tell my parents and have my life ruined, or 2) Just more on like it never happened. I'm going with never happened." I told Cat.

"Jade you have to-"

"Never happened." I sang. I turned the corner and walked to my Science class.

**Cat's Pov:**

I couldn't believe Jade was being this stubborn. She knew that she'd have to tell her parents sooner or later. I mean, she was going to show.

I turned and walked the other way to my class. As I was walking I heard something.

"What no way."

"Yeah, Jade and Beck hooked up. And I hear she might be pregnant."

My eyes got wide and I swallowed hard. What did Jared do?

**Beck's Pov:**

I was sitting in class when Jade came in. My eyes brightened up. I didn't know why, but every time I saw this girl, something...sparked inside of me.

"Hey Jade." I said, as she carefully sat next to me.

"So Jade, where've you been?" I asked. She stayed silent.

"Jade you have to talk to me." I told her.

"No I don't." She said.

"You just did." I chuckled. She didn't even smile. What's up with her?

"Jade why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to even see you." She snapped. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know she could be so feisty.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Because I don't." She said. The bell rang and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you want to talk to me?" I asked. Class was over and I followed her to her locker.<p>

"I already told you why." She said.

"I don't think 'Because I don't' is a very logical answer." I said, looking at her.

"Well it is for me." She said, opening her locker.

"Look why can't we just talk? We can go do something." I offered. I actually kind of wanted to go on a date with her.

"Do something?" She asked, hysterically.

"Not _do something_, just...go out." I said, shrugging. I would like to do her again though...

"I'm seeing someone." She said simply, shutting her locker.

"What, that kid who wants to be me? Why date him when you can go out with the real thing?" I asked slyly, while walking with her. She just huffed and walked fast away from me. I sighed, and turned around.

"Rejected?" Tori said, coming up to me. Oh no, not this.

"Go away Tori." I said.

"Why do you even want to go out with her?" She asked, crossing her arms. I stopped and turned to her.

"Look, some girls have class. Some girls are way better than you." I said.

"And you're referring to the little piano player who looks like she's 12?" Tori asked.

"Maybe I am." I said. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"I always knew she was a little..." She trailed off.

"A little what? A little better than you? Because she is." I said, and walked off.

**Jade's Pov:**

The bell rang and I went to my locker. I opened it and Andre came up to me.

"Ready to go to lunch?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yep." I said, closing my locker. I walked with him to lunch. We got our lunch from Festus and sat down at an empty table.

"So uh, tell me about yourself." Andre said.

"Uh I have a sister a year younger than me. Her name is Ashley. Cat's my best friend. Uh, you already met my dad." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah your dad is...something." He said. I laughed.

"I'm really sorry about him. He's just that protective dad." I said. Andre nodded.

"I totally understand."

"So what's-" Andre started, but Cat came up to us.

"Hi Jade, Jade's friend." She said.

"Uh Andre, Andre Harris." Andre said. Cat smiled. She sat down next to me.

"So Jade, are you gonna tell your parents about the-"

"Cat!" I said.

"About the what?" Andre asked curiously.

"A-ab-bout th-the paper I-I didn't t-turn in." I stuttered. Ugh I hate that! Every time I lie I start stuttering really bad.

"Ju-just a second." I said, pulling Cat from the table. We went to a secluded area.

"Cat, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't know you didn't tell him yet, I'm sorry." She said. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Cat asked.

"I can't Cat! I can't tell him that I had sex with someone and that I'm...fat." I said. Tears were in my eyes.

"Jade you're gonna have to tell. You're gonna have to soon, because you're starting to...show." She whispered the last part. I gasped. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p>It was Friday and I was excited about going on this date with Andre. But we still didn't decide what we were doing.<p>

"Good morning gorgeous." He said, coming up to my locker. I smiled.

"Good morning Andre."

"So uh, I talked to my dad last night about where we should go. And he suggested the carnival." Andre said. I bit my lip. I liked the carnival, I just didn't think it was the best idea right now.

"Uh.." I trailed off.

"Well they've got rides. And food, lots of food." Andre said. Mmmm. Ever since I got pregnant I've been eating everything in sight.

"They've got corndogs and chilly and hotdogs and ice-cream and cotton candy and-"

"Ok ok, you had me at corndogs." I said, laughing.

"Great! So tonight at 7?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Ok. So uh, let's go to Sikowitz." Andre said. I shut my locker and we walked together.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was sitting in Sikowitsz's class when Jade walked in... with Andre. Ugh, I hate that guy! _Why is she dating him? Is she even dating him?_ I didn't know, but I did know that I'm the one that had sex with Jade. And I'm the one she's suppose to walk into class with.

**Jade's Pov:**

I walked into my room and sat my bag down. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. My mom came in.

"So, you have a date with Andre?" She asked.

"Mhm." I smiled.

"We're going to the carnival." I said, thinking about all the food.

"Oh well that's great! So I was wondering, since you're going on this date, do you wanna...go shopping?" She asked.

"Shopping?" I repeated.

"Yeah you know. You and me can just go, we don't even have to bring Ashley." She said, and my eyes widened.

"I was kidding!" She laughed.

"But I really do want to take you shopping." She said. I sighed.

"Alright." I said. She smiled.

"I'll go tell Ashley." She said, getting up and leaving the room. I got up and my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D., it was Cat.

"Hey Cat." I said, answering the phone.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going on a date." I said.

"With Andre?" She asked.

"Yes with Andre."

"Where to?"

"The carnival." I said, putting on my shoes.

"Jade don't you think that's a little rough?"

"No, why?"

"Well since you're preg-"

"I told you, it never happened." I snapped.

"Jade you can't just-" I hung up on her. I sighed, moving my bangs out of my face.

"You ready?" My mom asked, coming into my room.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"Where have you guys been?" My dad asked, when we walked into the house.<p>

"Jade has a date so I took her and Ashley shopping." My mom said. He just nodded.

"Well I better get ready, Andre will be here soon." I said, going into my room. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it; you could see a slight bump! I held back tears. I fluffed my shirt out a little.  
>Ashley came into my room.<p>

"Uh don't you know of knocking?" I said. She just stared at me. I looked to her.

"What?" I snapped.

"You look..." She trailed off. I crossed my arms.

"I look what?" I said.

"Hot." She finished. I almost rolled my eyes.

"I do not." I said. There was then a knock on the front door.

"Hi ." It was Andre. I smiled and ran out of my room.

"Hi." I said.

"Wow you look incredible." He said. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Ok you kids have fun. Have her back by 8:30, sharp." My dad said. Andre nodded.

"Will do, sir." He said.

"Uh let's go." I said, and we made our way to the carnival.

**Cat's Pov:**

I couldn't believe Jade hung up on me! She was being so stubborn. She was being a-a bitch. I really didn't want to sound mean or anything, but seriously. I don't know if it was just because of the pregnancy or the stress.

**Jade's Pov:**

"So, how was the corndog?" Andre asked me. We were on the carousel right now. It hadn't started yet.

"So how was the corndog?" Andre asked.

"It was really good. And I like the thing with the peppers, and the funnel cake, and the cotton candy, and the popcorn..." I trailed off. It made me sound like a pig.

"Hey no shame. I love a girl that can eat." Andre said, chuckling. I smiled sheepishly.

The carousel started. When it stopped I felt queasy. I looked at Andre and he started to lean in. Butterflies filled my stomach, he was going to kiss me. I started to lean in, and that's when it all came out. I turned away from Andre and puked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the night Andre." I said. I was standing inside my house, at the front door.<p>

"You're welcome. Goodnight Jade." He said softly.

"Night." I said. I shut the door as he went out, and I sighed. I moved my bangs from my face. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Andre.

"You forgot this." He said, handing me my jacket.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"And I forgot to do something." He said.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"This." He said quietly. He leaned down and kissed my lips. Fireworks exploded in my head.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok." I said quietly, and he left. I shut the door again, smiling wide. I turned and screamed. Ashley was standing right behind me.

"God you scared me." I laughed.

"Jade." She started.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"They went to sleep." She said, and I nodded.

"Jade, I have to ask you something." She said.

"Uh sure. Go ahead." I said, not really paying attention._ He kissed me, he actually kissed me!_

"Are you..."

"Am I what?" I said, now paying attention.

"Are you, you know...pregnant?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Wh-what wh-why would you th-think that?" I stuttered a lot.

"Well it's just that you've been acting strange, you've not been as happy. I mean, you have boobs now. And you're eating all the time, I mean, you eat everything in sight. So tell is it true? Are you pregnant?" She asked. I stayed silent.

"Jade please tell me. I swear I won't tell mom or-or dad, or anyone. Just tell me. Are you have a baby?" She whispered. Tears filled my eyes.

"Yeah." I chocked out. Tears spilled from my eyes. Ashley mouth opened slightly.

"Look, you can't tell anyone!" I said, crying.

"Is it Andre's?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, well does Andre know?" She asked. She was even crying! Ashley never shows any emotion.

"No." I squeaked.

She pulled me into a hug, and we cried together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Ashley knows. And you even got to see Jade's stubborn side. Anyway, I hope you <strong>

**liked that! Please review, I'll try to update soon. Bye loves!**

**~Bade4Always**


	21. Beck and Jade did what?

**Hi!** **Sorry**** I haven't updates in a bit. I'll be doing that more though, updating. Anyway enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Andre- "So I was wondering, do you want to go out this Friday?"_

_"Uh yeah. Yeah, I would love to go __out Friday, Andre." Jade smiled again._

**_Xxxxxxxxx_**

_Cat- I turned and walked the other way to my class. As I was walking I heard something._

_"What no way."_

_"Yeah, Jade and Beck hooked up. And I hear she might be pregnant."_

_My eyes got wide and I swallows hard. What did Jared do?_

**_Xxxxxxxxx_**

_Beck- "Jade why are you avoiding me?"_

_"Because I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to see you." She snapped. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know she could be so feisty._

**_Xxxxxxxxx_**

_Jade- "So, uh I talked to my dad last night about where we should go. He suggested the carnival." Andre said._

_Xx_

_"Im going on a date."_

_"Where to?" _

_"The carnival."_

_"Jade don't you think that's a little rough?" Cat asked._

_"No, why?"_

_"Well since you're preg-"_

_"I told you, it never happened." I snapped._

_xx_

_"Are you having a baby?"_

_"Yeah." I chocked out._

_She pulled me into a hug, and we cried together._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I woke up to the sun shining bright. I sighed and sat up. It was Monday. I groaned and climbed out if bed. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting down, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning Jade." She smiled.

"Morning." I said. My throat was sore so my voice sounded scratchy.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. She stood up and walked over to me, feeling me head.

"Yeah mom, I'm ok, just a sore throat." I told her.

"Ok." She said, wary. I looked around.

"Where's dad and Ashley?" I asked.

"Your father had to go to work early. Ashley's in the bathroom." As if it were on cue, Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said plainly. She was wearing a black sweater and dark jeans.

"You know we live in L.A., you could wear something more...bright." My mom told Ashley.

"Yeah no thanks." She said.

"What's wrong Ashley?" My mom asked.

"Nothing wrong, not at all. Why would you think something's wrong?" She asked quickly. I bit my lip. She's trying to distract my mom from other problems, if you know what I mean.

"Just asking. But are you sure. You seem a little...off." My mom said.

"Nope not at all, now we should get to school now don't you think?" She said. She grabbed her book bag and went outside. I sighed, moving my bangs out of my face.

"Do you think something's wrong with her?" She asked.

"No. She's just being Ashley." I said.

"Hm. Is there something wrong with you?" My mom asked curiously.

"N-no, nothing. I g-gotta go." I stuttered. I grabbed my bag and rushed to my car.

* * *

><p>I was getting things out of my locker when Cat walked up.<p>

"Hey." She sad simply.

"Hey." I said, still getting things from my locker.

"So did you tell him?" Cat asked. I sighed.

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Did you tell Andre about you being-"

"No, I didn't. Like I said, it never happened." I said, closing my locker.

"Jade face it. You have to tell him. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Well then I pick later." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Jade if you pick later he might not want to talk to you anymore." She said. I crossed my arms, knowing she was right.

"I told Ashley." I said.

"You told Ashley? Your freshmen sister who can tell other people?"

"Look she's my sister. She's not going to tell anyone." I said, getting slightly mad. Ashley would never do something like that.

"Jade, the point is you can't keep is a secret forever. You're gonna stand showing, and getting weird cravings, and people are gonna find out."

"Well I rather it be later. Right now it's all ok." I said simply.

"Jade just...please, at least tell Beck. He is the father."

"Cat if I could, I wouldn't let Beck know ever." I said.

"Well you can't do that. And I think he deserves to be in his child's life."

"Well I don't think he needs to. I don't think he'd want to, I don't even want to." I confessed.

"We'll that's just to damn bad Jade. You have to." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't want to. I dont want to be a teenage mother, no one does." I said.

"Well you should have thought of that before you had sex with Beck Oliver." Cat said, walking to class, I took a deep breath and leaned against my locker. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"Jade?" I opened my eyes to see Andre standing in front if me.

"Hi." I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"You ok?" He asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." I lied. I smiled though. He smiled back.

"Ok. Well, let's go to class." He said, holding out his hand. I smiled and grabbed his hand, walking to Sikowitz's class.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watched Jade close her eyes, leaning against her locker. I was about to walk over to her when I saw Andre walk in front if her. I growled. I saw Jade open her eyes. She smiled and they started talking. Andre held out his hand and Jade grabbed it, walking with him. I scoffed. What does she see in him? What does he have that I don't?

I sighed, shutting my locker, walking to Sikowitz's class.

**Andre's Pov:**

I was sitting next to Jade in Sikowitz's class. He wasn't there yet so everyone was just talking.

"So, how was your weekend?" I asked Jade.

"It was good." She said simply. I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, confused. I chuckled.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." I told her. She bit her lip as her cheeks grew red.

"Hey Jade." I mentally groaned and looked up. Beck Oliver, oh goodie(sarcasm btw).

"Uh hi." She said.

"So how was you're weekend?" Beck asked. he sat down on the right side of Jade,since I was in her left.

"Fine." She said.

"Fine? That's all?" He asked.

"Well we went in a date Friday." I told him. I didn't really mean to tell him that. But I looked in his eyes and saw jealousy. And I knew it was jealousy because I used to have that same look when I saw him and Jade together.

"Really? A date? With this guy?" He asked Jade, gesturing to me.

"Yep." She said simply, and I smirked. Beck chuckled.

"Why? Why date him when you have me?" he asked. Anger boiled inside of me. I was about to say something when Sikowitz climbed threw the window.

**Beck's Pov: **

The bell rang and I went to my locker. Jade went on a date with him, ugh! I couldn't believe it. _Why would she go out with him? Does she not remember what happened just a month ago?_ I just shook my head and went to Science.

I walked in and Jade was already sitting down. I smirked and walked over to her. I sat down and smiled.

"Hey." I said, she stayed silent.

"Jade just talk to me." I said.

"No."

"You just did." I said, smirking. She just rolled her eyes. I huffed.

**Tori's Pov**:

The bell rang and I went to my locker. I looked across the hall, to Beck's locker. He was looking at something else. I followed his eyes as mine landed on Jade. Jade and Andre. Ugh, why did Beck care so much about Jade? He's never really cared about a girl like that. What if he loves her? No, I will not think like that. Beck doesn't love anyone, especially Jade West. That name was like venom to me. I hate Jade so much. So so much.

I watched Jade and Andre walk off the the Asphalt cafe. I shut my locker and walked over to Beck.

"Hey pretty boy." I said, he just rolled his eyes.

"Beck come on, just talk to me!" I pleaded.

"Why should I?" He asked. I sighed.

"Beck look, I really miss you." I said. He finally turned to me.

"Well I don't think I miss you so much Tori." He said.

"Oh I think you do. Don't you miss all the hot sex we had? Huh? We could still do that, have sex. I forgive you." I said.

"Forgive me for what?"

"For having sex with Jade! For calling me a bitch." I told him.

"Well you know, I don't think I want to be forgiven, not by you anyway." He said, looking in the direction that Jade and Andre went.

"Really Beck? Why are you chasing after Jade? She obviously is dating Andre. Why don't you just give up on her? Yeah you two had a 'good time' at band camp, but that was it, nothing more." I said. Beck sighed, looking down.

"I mean, you don't l-love her, right?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me.

"I don't know Tori, I just might." he said, looking back at the Asphalt Cafe.

**Andre's Pov:**

It was the end of the day. The bell had rang already.

"You ready to go?" I asked Jade. I was going to drive her home, while she just left her car here for the night.

"Yep." She said, smiling. She closed her locker.

"Wait, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." She said quickly, running down the hall and turning a corner. I chuckled. I think I'm in love with Jade, I really do. She's just so pure and real. I then remembered that I left a book in my locker. I opened my locker, grabbing the book.

"Oh my god, who?" I heard a girl talking. Two girls then rounded the corner.

"Beck Oliver and Jade West." The other girl said.

"No really?" The first girl asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep, Beck and Jade had sex." The second girl said. The pushed the doors opened and left the school. My heart dropped. Jade and Beck had sex?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh what's Andre gonna do now? Any guesses? And does Beck have true feelings for Jade? Find out next time! Which will be soon, I promise! <strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	22. Secret's coming Out

**Ok, here's the chapter! Hope you like it:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Jade- _

_"Well you can't do that. And I think he deserves to be in his child's life."_

_"Well I don't think he needs to. I don't think he'd want to, I don't even want to." I confessed._

_"We'll that's just to damn bad Jade. You have to." She said. I rolled my eyes._

_"Well I don't want to. I dont want to be a teenage mother, no one does." I said._

_"Well you should have thought of that before you had sex with Beck Oliver." Cat said, walking to class, I took a deep breath and leaned against my locker. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall_.

**Xxxxxx**

_Tori- "Really Beck? Why are you chasing after Jade? She obviously is dating Andre. Why don't you just give up on her? Yeah you two had a 'good time' at band camp, but that was it, nothing more." I said. Beck sighed, looking down._

_"I mean, you don't l-love her, right?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me._

_"I don't know Tori, I just might." he said, looking back at the Asphalt Cafe_.

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Andre- "Yep, Beck and Jade had sex." The second girl said. The pushed the doors opened and left the school. My heart dropped. Jade and Beck had sex?_

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov:<strong>

"I don't believe this. It can't be true, it just can't." I said. I was in my room talking to my friend, Josh.

"Look Andre. You barley know this girl. You've been on like one date with her." Josh said.

"Two! I've been in two dates with her. And we are officially dating." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Since when?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since none of your business. Look all I know is that jade wouldn't have sex with Beck. She didn't. She can't." I said .

"Oh yeah? Why 'can't ' she? Huh? Why can't Jade West have sex with Beck Oliver?" He challenged.

"She can't because... because I love her. I love Jade West." I admitted.

**Jade's Pov:**

I walked into school the day after Andre dropped me off at my house. I still didn't really know what happened that day. I mean when I came out of the bathroom he was acting all weird.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"I'm ready." I said to Andre, after I came out of the bathroom. He looked...pale?_

_"Ok." He said dully._

_We pulled into my drive way. He got out and opened my door for me._

_"Oh thank you Andre, you're such a gentlemen." I complimented him. He smiled but somehow it just didn't reach his eyes. He walked me up to the from door. I opened the door and Ashley was standing there._

_"Oh hello." She said. I just smiled at her. I turned around to Andre._

_"Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow." I told him._

_"Ok." was all he said. I went in to kiss his lips, but he turned his head. I ended up kissing his cheek._

_"Bye." He said quickly and left. I shut my front door and turned back to Ashley._

_"Looks like someone doesn't want a kiss." Ashley said. She then walked off to her room. I frowned. Why didn't Andre want to kiss me?_

**_(End Flashback)_**

After that I just finished the day, confused as to why Andre didn't want to kiss me.

I opened my locker door and started getting stuff in.

"Hey Jade." Cat said, walking up to me. I crossed my arms and turned to her.

"Jade look, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. It's just you having a baby effects for than you." She said. I sighed.

"I know Cat. I know. Have you seen Andre today by any chance?" I asked her. I hadn't seen Andre at all since yesterday.

"No why?"

"Well he was just acting really weird yesterday. Like I tried to kiss him after he dropped me off, but he wouldn't let me. At least not his lips anyway." I told her.

"Oh." She said. "Well maybe he's just sick today. And maybe that's why he was acting weird." Cat suggested. I nodded slowly.

"Maybe." I said. Just then the bell rang.

"I'll talk to you later Jade." Cat said walking off to class. I shut my locker and did the same.

**Andre's Pov:**

I decided to stay home today. I really didn't want to see Jade. I mean I did want to see Jade, I just didn't want to face her today, I couldn't.

After about two hours I decided to call Jade. I didn't know if she would be in class or not, but I had to talk to her. I had to ask her. I picked up my phone and clicked Jade's name. The phone rang for a bit.

"Hi this is Jade. Sorry I couldn't get your call. Please leave your name, number, and a message and I'll try to get back to you."

"At the tone please leave a message." The phone said. It beeped and I started talking.

"Hi Jade. It's me, Andre. Well you probably know that from my voice. Anyway, there's this rumor going around that you and Beck Oliver did something. I'm not accusing you of doing anything, but if you did... I don't care. I dot care because... well, I love you. I love you Jadelyn West. I just wanted you to know that. Uh, call me back. I love you. Bye." I said, and then ended the call. I took a deep breath and fell onto my bed.

**Jared's Pov:**

The lunch bell rang and I went to my locker.

"Hey dude, you ready for lunch?" My friend asked, coming up to me.

"Yeah just let me text my sister." I said.

"So is it true that your sister's little friend is pregnant?" he asked.

"Shhh! I told you not to say anything! If Cat found out that I told you she'd kill me." I said.

"And yeah, Jade is pregnant." I finished. He just nodded.

**Tori's Pov:**

It was lunch but before I went I had to go drop something off in the Junior's hallway. I dropped the paper off to a teacher and headed back down the hall. As I turned the corner I heard a conversation.

"So is it true that your sister's little friend is pregnant?" This hot guy asked.

"Shhh! I told you not to say anything! If Cat found out that I told you she'd kill me." The other hot guy asked. Hm, so Cat has a brother that's in Junior year. And she has a pregnant friend. Interesting.

"And yeah, Jade is pregnant." Cat's brother finished. I almost choked. Jade's pregnant? Holy shit. Anger filled me as I realized who the father could be. I had to talk to Beck.

**Jade's Pov:**

The lunch bell rang and I went to my locker. I pulled my phone out.

**One missed call from: Andre Harris.**

**One voicemail from: Andre Harris.**

I smiled as I called my voicemail.

"Hi Jade. It's me, Andre. Well you probably know that from my voice.-" I smiled at that.

"-Anyway, there's this rumor going around that you and Beck Oliver-"

"Never happened!" I shouted. People starred at me for a moment. I signed and pressed end, not wanting to hear the other part of the voicemail.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was about to go to lunch when Tori walked up to me.

"Hi Beck." Tori said. I sighed.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to go lunch?" I asked.

"Well I thought you'd like to know you're a father, but whatever." Tori said, starting to walk away. I grabbed her upper arm quickly.

"What are you talking about? You're not... are you?" I asked. I really didn't want to be a father, especially with Tori's kid.

"Me? No, never. But Jade..." Tori trailed off.

"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked her, letting go of her arm.

"Well apparently Cat told her brother, and I overheard her brother talking about it to one of his friends." Tori said.

"Well maybe i- it's Andre's" I said. My throat was suddenly dry.

"Andre's really? I don't think so. I mean, he's more virgin than she is... or was." Tori said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Either way, I'd ask Jade if I were you. Congrats Beck, you might be a dad." Tori said. She smirked and walked away. I ran my hand through my hair. I had to find Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh- oh. The secret is slowly coming out! Eeep! Hehe. Anyway, I need some help. Should Jade have a girl or a boy? I'll try to update soon, love you guys!<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	23. Confronted: Part 1

**Hi hi! Well here's the chapter, enjoy! Oh mad another thing: the sequel to 'A Trip to Hell' is coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Andre- "I don't beilive this. It can't be true, it just can't." I said._

_"Oh yeah? Why 'can't' she? Huh? Why can't Jade West have sex with Beck Oliver?" Josh challenged. _

_"She can't because...because I love her. I love Jade West." _

**Xxxxxx**

_Jade-_

_I smiled as I called my voicemail._

_"Hi Jade. It's me, Andre. Well you probably know that from my voice.-" I smiled at that._

_"-Anyway, there's this rumor going around that you and Beck Oliver-"_

_"Never happened!" I shouted. People starred at me for a moment. I signed and pressed end, not wanting to hear the other part of the voicemail._

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Beck-_

_"Where'd you hear that from?" I asked her, letting go of her arm._

_"Well apparently Cat told her brother, and I overheard her brother talking about it to one of his friends." Tori said._

_"Well maybe i- it's Andre's" I said. My throat was suddenly dry._

_"Andre's really? I don't think so. I mean, he's more virgin than she is... or was." Tori said, and I rolled my eyes._

_"Either way, I'd ask Jade if I were you. Congrats Beck, you might be a dad." Tori said. She smirked and walked away. I ran my hand through my hair. I had to find Jade._

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov:<strong>

It was almost two in the afternoon. I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Andre?" My dad called out.

"Oh hey. You just got home from work?" I asked. I walked over to the fridge, determined to find something to eat.

"Yeah. And why are you here? School's not over yet." He said. I took a deep breath and shut he fridge, forgetting about food.

"Well I decided to stay home today." I told him. I sat down at the dining table. My dad sat down to and sighed.

"Look, I know you're a teenager. I know you're in high school but, that doesn't mean that you can stay home, just because you feel like it." He said. I sighed.

"I didn't stay home because I feel like it. I mean I did, but there's a good reason. I- I think I might love Jade." I told him. He chuckled.

"This isn't funny dad!" I shouted, standing up.

"You might be in love Andre. How is that so bad that you are in love? In love with such a lovely, kind, innocent young women." He said, confused.

"I'm not sure she's so innocent." I grumbled.

"What was that?" My dad asked, though I know he heard me.

"I think Jade might have... have had sex with a guy at school." I said quickly.

"What? Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Dad it's all over school. And- and as much as I love Jade, which I do, I don't know if we should date any more." I confessed.

**Jade's Pov:**

"So, how's your... Fatness doing?" Cat asked, sitting at the lunch table with me.

"You were right Cat. I can't just pretend that it didn't happen. Because it happened, it did. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know for being so stubborn." I to Cat. She smiled.

"It's ok Jade. And no matter what happens Jade, I'll help you through this." Cat said. I smiled.

"Thanks Cat." I said, happy to have my best friend.

Lunch was over. I went to my locker.

"Ready to go to Sikowitz's class?" Cat asked, walking up to my locker.

"Yep just let me-"

"Hey." Beck said, walking up.

"See you in class Jade." Cat said, walking away. My heart sudden sped up and I turned back to my locker.

**Tori's Pov:**

I watched as Beck went up to Jade's locker. A part of me hoped that little whore was pregnant. I mean she had sex with Beck, while he was dating me! But the other half of me hoped it wasn't true. I mean, if anyone had Beck's baby it should be me!

If she was really pregnant, I just hoped that Beck would at least hate her, and be with me. The warning bell rang. I shut my locker, walking to Sikowitz's class.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Jade I need to talk to you." Beck said.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you." I said, not turning to him. He surprised me by grabbing my upper arm. I turned to him finally.

"I don't care if you want to or not, we have to talk." He demanded. I sighed.

"Fine." I said. He let go of my arm. I shut my locker and turned to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You remember what happened at band camp." He said. Not in a question, but simply a statement. I swallowed hard.

"N-no I-I d-don't." I stuttered. I know I told Cat that I couldn't pretend that I wasn't pregant anymore, but I couldn't tell Beck, I just couldn't. He sighed, frustrated.

"Jade I know you do. And I have to ask you. Are you...pre-"

"Stop! Just stop. Please just leave me alone." I said. The halls were now empty.

"Jade talk to me. I deserve to know if-"

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" I screamed. My heart was pounding. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing happened at band camp. We just.. did stuff. But nothing special." I said. I turned to walk away. Beck grabbed my arm, turning me back to him.

"Jade stop pretending that nothing happened. Something did happen, we happened. We had sex Jade, together. And- and if you've having my baby, I should know. So tell me. Are you pregnant with my baby?" He whispered the last sentence. I took a shaky breath.

"Yea." I whispered, so close to tears. "I'm pregnant with our baby Beck. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and being rude. I'm just tired, and annoyed, and-and stressed. And I'm sorry that I've kept this from you." I said nodding.

Then something happened that I didn't expect. He pulled me into a tight hug. I gasped. I then hugged him back, snuggling my head into his neck. And even though I was still dating Andre, I couldn't help but notice how my heart was still pounding.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg bade! So Beck finally knows. What will happen when Andre finds out? Guess you'll just have to continue reading! Love you guys:)<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	24. Confronted: Part 2

**Heres the chaper, enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Andre- "Dad it's all over school. And-and as much as I love Jade,which I do, I don't know if we should date anymore." I confessed._**  
><strong>

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Tori-I watched as Beck went up to Jade's locker. A part of me hoped that little whore was pregnant. I mean she had sex with Beck, while he was dating me! But the other half of me hoped it wasn't true. I mean, if anyone had Beck's baby it should be me!_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Jade-"Yea." I whispered, so close to tears. "I'm pregnant with our baby Beck. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and being rude. I'm just tired, and annoyed, and-and stressed. And I'm sorry that I've kept this from you." I said nodding._

_Then something happened that I didn't expect. He pulled me into a tight hug. I gasped. I then hugged him back, snuggling my head into his neck. And even though I was still dating Andre, I couldn't help but notice how my heart was still pounding._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I woke up to the sky a bit gloomy. It was the day after I had told Beck about our baby.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning angel." My dad said. I forced a smile.

"Morning." I said back. I sat down at the table, just as Ashley came into the kitchen.

"You ready Jade?" She asked dully. I sighed and nodded.

"Bye dad love you." I told him.

"Love you too girls, bye." He called as we went out to my car.

"So who knows about your baby?" Ashley asked once we got onto the road.

"Well I told Cat first, then you, and I just told the father yesterday." I said. I pulled into the school parking lot.

"Oh we'll how did he take it?" She asked.

"Well I know it surprised him. I mean, all he did was hug me. He was to shocked to say anything." I explained as we got out of the car.

"Well have you told Andre?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"No." I said, my voice shaky.

"I don't know how to tell him. He'll be crushed. He thinks I'm this innocent perfect girl who loves him. And I do love him. I just don't know if he'll feel the same after he finds out I had a one night stand with Beck Oliver." I said.

"And that you're having his baby." Ashley added.

"I'll talk to you later sis." Ashley said, going down the freshmen hall. I walked over to my locker, only to see Cat waiting for me.

"Hey Jade." She smiled as I opened my locker.

"I told him." I said, getting straight to the point.

"You told who what?" She asked, confused.

"I told Beck about the...thing." I said. She gasped.

"Really? How did he take it?"

"He was so surprised that he didn't say anything. He just hugged me." I said, and she nodded slowly.

"Hugging, that's a good sign, I guess." She said, shrugging.

"You guess?" I asked, the one now confused.

"Well, since he knows now are you two gonna date? And if not ate you still dating Andre? Does Andre even know?" She poured out with questions.

"No Beck and I aren't dating, at least yet. I don't know where my relationship stands with Andre. And no, I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"Well yesterday he wasn't even school. And I think I love him Cat, I really think so. And- and if he finds out that I'm having a baby with Beck, he'll never want to even see me again! And I don't want that. I want to be with Andre." I said, tears coming out of my eyes.

"Shh Shh Jade. I don't know what Andre thinks. But I do know that if you don't tell him, and he finds out some other way, he might not want to see you again. So I suggest that you tell him, and just hope for the best." Cat said. I nodded as I wiped my tears away. Cat had a point. I had to tell him. But did I have to just yet?

**Beck's Pov:**

"So are you a daddy or not?" Tori asked, walking up to my locker. I was still in shock about what Jade had told me. I was gonna be a father. A father to Jade's child. In high school. I didn't think I could do it.

"I'm not a father yet, but I will be." I told Tori. Her mocking face suddenly became angry and even... hurt?

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes really. You were right Tori, Jade's pregnant with my child. Are you happy now? Huh? Are you happy that I get to be a father, in high school? That I don't even have a job to pay for a child? Because if so, then good for you. You get to go fuck around with I tend to a child and it's mother. And guess what Tori." I said, angered. She was hesitating to speak."

"What?" She finally said, after a moment of silence.

"This baby, Jade and mine's baby, you know, the one you mocked me about? It might just brig me and Jade even closer. Hell, we might even become a couple." I said slowly. I knew that what Tori hated the most was the fact that Jade and I could potentially become something more. I knew Tori hated that more than just hating Jade alone.

Tori took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, but closed it back up.

"You'll pay for this, somehow. I hate Jade, and you know that! So you will pay for this, I'll make sure of it." Tori finally said, walking away. I sighed, relieved that Tori was out of my site.

**Jade's Pov:**

The bell rang. I walked out of class and to my locker. While I was getti g stuff out, Andre walked up to me.

"Hi Jade." He said softly. I turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Andre, I missed you yesterday." I said, kissing his lips.

"I missed you too. I was sick, if you were wondering." He said. I smiled again.

"I'm just happy you're back." I said. He pulled me into a hug. As I hugged him back I remember just yesterday how I had hugged Beck, but for a totally different reason. I reason that I was scared to tell Andre.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watched them hug. Ugh. I couldn't believe that they were still dating, even after Jade told him that she was having my baby. Or has she? I narrowed my eyes. If she hasn't told Andre, the. He doesn't know we did anything at all.

Well, there's only one way to find out if she told him or not.

**Jade's Pov:**

I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Andre." I started. His smile vanished.

"What's wrong Jade?" He asked, worried. I took a deep breath.

"Andre, I have to tell you something."

**Andre's Pov:**

"Andre, I have to tell you something." Jade said slowly. My heart sped up. Was it something about her and Beck?

"Andre, while I was at band camp, Beck and I-"

"No." I said. I couldn't take what she was about to tell me.

"If you and drummer boy did anything, anything at all, I don't want to know."

"But Andre I-"

"Jade, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you. I've waited years to be with you. And nothing that you and Beck did is ever going to change the fact that I'll always be in love with you." I said. She sighed, her breath shaky.

"I'm pregnant with Beck's child."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, a cliffhanger! Haha! I know what's gonna happen, and you guys don't! Hehe, but you will, soon, I promise. I might update again tomorrow! Love you guys!<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	25. Confronted: Part 3

**Told you I'd update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Jade-"Hey Jade." She smiled as I opened my locker._

_"I told him." I said, getting straight to the point._

_"You told who what?" She asked, confused._

_"I told Beck about the...thing." I said. She gasped._

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Beck-__"This baby, Jade and mine's baby, you know, the one you mocked me about? It might just brig me and Jade even closer. Hell, we might even become a couple." I said slowly_.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Andre- "__Jade, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you. I've waited years to be with you. And nothing that you and Beck did is ever going to change the fact that I'll always be in love with you." I said. She sighed, her breath shaky._

_"I'm pregnant with Beck's child."_

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov<strong>:

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. Jade, my Jade, pregnant with drummer boy's baby. I couldn't believe it!

"I can't believe this." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I looked at Jade. She refused to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Andre. It was before we were dating! And I didn't know it would happen. I wasn't even planning on having sex with Beck, it just happened. And it was for like, 2 minutes, that's it. Andre I'm so so sorry this happened. I would take it back if I could, I swear. But please Andre just-just please understand." Jade pleaded. Tears poured down Jade's face.

"Jade I-" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I was literally speech less.

"Please say something Andre." She whispered. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to say? I already told you before Jade. I love you. And no matter what you and Beck did, I'll always love you. We'll get through this, together." I said. She smiled brightly.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. She squealed and hugged me tight. I hugged her back just as tight.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said back. I could tell she was crying. We let go of each other. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her and the lips. I wiped her tears away.

"I have to go to class now. And so do you." I said, and she nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said, walking to my class. What did I get myself into?

**Jade's Pov:**

I smiled as I walked into History class.

"You're late miss West." Our teacher said.

"Sorry." I said, sitting next to Cat. Our teacher started talking.

"Guess what Cat." I whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"I told Andre about the baby, and that it's Beck's."

"What did he say?" She whispered quickly.

"He said that he loves me. And that even though I'm pregnant, that we'll still be together." I told her. She smiled brightly at me.

**Beck's Pov**:

The bell rang. I walked to my locker, waiting for Andre to pass by.

"Hey Harris." I said as he walked by. He turned around and walked to me.

"Yes Oliver?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know that Jade's pregnant with my baby, right?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes, I know. And you know this: Just because Jade is having your baby, doesn't mean she loves you, because she doesn't. She loves me." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. She may be dating you at the moment, but Jade and I have a special connection. We've been inside each other. I was Jade's first, and only so far. Just remember that she's having my baby. Not yours, mine. I'm the one that had sex with Jade, I'm the father of her baby, and I'll be the one in her bed with her at night. Just you wait." I told Andre.

"Hey Andre, Beck." Jade said, walking up to us.

"Hey Jade." Andre said, kissing her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Just how you're having my baby." I said simply. Jade sighed.

"I'll talk to you later about that Beck. Let's go eat Andre." Jade said, grabbing Andre's hand.

**Jade's Pov**:

I was in my last class of the day, band.

"I want everyone done practicing by tomorrow." The teacher said, just as the bell rang.

"Can you take my French Horn to the instrument room please?" The band teacher asked.

"Of course." I said. I grabbed case, the horn ready inside, and went into the instrument room.

I tried to put it in the second shelf, but I failed.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Need some help?" Beck asked, chuckling. He grabbed the case and placed it on the top shelf.

"Thanks." I said. He just nodded.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Beck asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Earlier before lunch you said you had to talk to me." He explained.

"Oh, yeah. Well we just need to work this baby thing out. I'm about a month along. I'm gonna need your help on things. How about you come to my house Friday and we'll talk then." I suggested. He nodded.

"Ok. But what about our parents?" He asked. Oh crap, I totally forgot about their parents.

"Oh great. I totally forgot about them. My mom will be so disappointed. And my dad, oh my dad is going to kill me!" I said. I started hyperventilating.

"Jade, Jade, calm down. It'll be alright." Beck said. I shook my head as tears filled eyes.

"No, it won't be alright Beck. I'm only 16, I can't do this! I can't give birth and be a mom in high school! I just can't!" I sobbed. Beck grabbed my shoulders.

"Jade look at me." I looked into his eyes.

"You will get through this. Just tell your parents. They love you, they'll understand once you tell them the whole story." Beck said.

"What about your parents?" I asked him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know Jade. But I do know we have to tell them. And I suggest we do it today." He said. I shook my head.

"No not today. I already went through enough stress telling Andre. I can't do it today." I said. He sighed.

"How about this. You tell your parents, I'll tell mine. Today." Beck said. I bit my lip, I didn't know if I could trust him.

"Ok." I said. "I'll tell my parents today."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what will Jade's parents say? How about Beck's mom? Will i ever find a fairy in my room?Find out next time! I'll try to update soon, bye!<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	26. Telling Parents: Part 1

**I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough! I've been uber busy! But here, alas, the chapter!**

**P.s- I'm still looking for that damn fairy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Andre- My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. Jade, my Jade, pregnant with drummer boy's baby. I couldn't believe it!_

_"I can't believe this." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I looked at Jade. She refused to look me in the eye._

_"I'm sorry Andre. It was before we were dating! And I didn't know it would happen. I wasn't even planning on having sex with Beck, it just happened. And it was for like, 2 minutes, that's it. Andre I'm so so sorry this happened. I would take it back if I could, I swear. But please Andre just-just please understand." Jade pleaded. Tears poured down Jade's face._

X

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said back. I could tell she was crying. We let go of each other. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her and the lips. I wiped her tears away.

"I have to go to class now. And so do you." I said, and she nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said, walking to my class. What did I get myself into?

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_Beck-"You know that Jade's pregnant with my baby, right?" I asked. He sighed._

_"Yes, I know. And you know this: Just because Jade is having your baby, doesn't mean she loves you, because she doesn't. She loves me." He said, pointing a finger at me._

_"I wouldn't be to sure about that. She may be dating you at the moment, but Jade and I have a special connection. We've been inside each other. I was Jade's first, and only so far. Just remember that she's having my baby. Not yours, mine. I'm the one that had sex with Jade, I'm the father of her baby, and I'll be the one in her bed with her at night. Just you wait." I told Andre._

**Xxxxxxxxx**

_Jade-"Jade, Jade, calm down. It'll be alright." Beck said. I shook my head as tears filled eyes._

_"No, it won't be alright Beck. I'm only 16, I can't do this! I can't give birth and be a mom in high school! I just can't!" I sobbed. Beck grabbed my shoulders._

_"Jade look at me." I looked into his eyes._

_"You will get through this. Just tell your parents. They love you, they'll understand once you tell them the whole story." Beck said._

_"What about your parents?" I asked him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair._

_"I don't know Jade. But I do know we have to tell them. And I suggest we do it today." He said. I shook my head._

_"No not today. I already went through enough stress telling Andre. I can't do it today." I said. He sighed._

_"How about this. You tell your parents, I'll tell mine. Today." Beck said. I bit my lip, I didn't know if I could trust him._

_"Ok." I said. "I'll tell my parents today."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>**

I pulled up in my drive-way, not wanting to face my parents.

"You know you'd have to tell them sometime Jade." Ashley said from beside me. I had told her that Beck and I decided to tell our parents today.

"I don't know if I can do this today!" I said, my breath getting shaky.

"Jade you have to! You told Bret you would." Ashley said, not realizing that she messed up Beck's name.

"It's Beck." I corrected her.

"Whatever. That's not important right now. The important thing is that you have a baby growing inside of you. And you're gonna need support. Support from as much people as possible. Including our parents." Ashley said. I sighed, knowing she as right.

"Ok, let's go inside." I said, opening my car door.

**Beck's Pov:**

I took a deep breath and walking into my house.

"Oh you're finally here." My mom said. She was holding a bottle of vodka.

"Mom I have to talk to you." I said. I sat on the couch. She sat up and looked at me.

"Well talk, I got a fuck coming soon." She said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well you know how I went to band camp?" I asked her. She nodded and sighed.

"Well while I was there... I kind of had sex... with this girl." I explained slowly.

"It was that _slut_ Tori, wasn't it?" She asked. I grumbled.

"No. Her name's Jade. Jade West." I said.

"Who?" My mom asked. I got activated. _Just beat around the bush Beck, get it over with._ I stood up.

"Jade West is the girl I had sex with. And she's pregnant with my child!" I shouted. My mom's eyes got wide. She stood up slowly.

"Out." She said. I was now confused.

"What?"

"_Get out_." She growled.

"But-"

"I will not allow my teenage son to raise a child in this house! Now get out. Pack up you're things, and never come back." She said.

"Mom that's not fair! I have no where to go!" I shouted. I couldn't believe this! My own mother, kicking me out of my home!

"I wouldn't care if you lived in the alley. I want you out, now!" She screamed. I ran to my room, packing up most of my things.

"I'll be back to get the rest!" I shouted, slamming the front door behind me. I sighed as I put my bag in my trunk. I didn't know where to go.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Hey sweetie." My mom smiled as I walking in the front door. I smiled nervously.

"Hey pumpkin, how was school?" My dad asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll just leave you guys to talk." Ashley said, smiling nervously as well. She then went to her room.

"Talk?" My mom asked, confused. I took a deep breath. _You have to tell them now_.

"Mom, Dad. I have to talk to you." I said, my voice starting to shake a bit. My dad sensed that something was wrong.

"Pumpkin, what's up? It's ok, you can tell us." My dad said softly. My mom nodded.

"I- I..." I couldn't do it. I couldn't talk.

"Honey what's wrong? We won't be mad, whatever it is. Did you lie, steal, hurt someone?" My mother asked. I took a shaky breath.

"I'm... pregnant." I cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! What will Jade's parents do? Where will Beck go? Will I ever find that damn fairy? Find out next time!<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	27. Telling Parents: Part 2

**Hi hi everyone! I'm so glad to be back here! And I have big new to tell everyone... I'm pregnant! Now I know that may sound kind of nice, but it's gonna be really hard. You see, I'm only 17. I just thank god that my boyfriend is going to stay with me and help me:) And even though I'm pregnant, I'll try my best to update these stories:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Beck-_ _"Jade West is the girl I had sex with. And she's pregnant with my child!" I shouted. My mom's eyes got wide. She stood up slowly._

_"Out." She said. I was now confused._

_"What?"_

_"Get out." She growled._

_"But-"_

_"I will not allow my teenage son to raise a child in this house! Now get out. Pack up you're things, and never come back." She said._

_"Mom that's not fair! I have no where to go!" I shouted. I couldn't believe this! My own mother, kicking me out of my home!_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Jade- "Mom, Dad. I have to talk to you." I said, my voice starting to shake a bit. My dad sensed that something was wrong._

_"Pumpkin, what's up? It's ok, you can tell us." My dad said softly. My mom nodded._

_"I- I..." I couldn't do it. I couldn't talk._

_"Honey what's wrong? We won't be mad, whatever it is. Did you lie, steal, hurt someone?" My mother asked. I took a shaky breath._

_"I'm... pregnant." I cried out._

* * *

><p><strong>Jerry's Pov:<strong>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jade, my precious Jade, pregnant!

"You're kidding right. This-this is just a joke right?" I asked. Jade sniffled but shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry daddy. But it's true. I'm having... A baby." she said faintly. I was shocked!

"How could this even happen?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

"At band camp. I was just talking to this guy, and then we-we-"

"I don't need to hear anymore." I told Jade, putting my hand up.

"I'm so sorry dad. I did t mean for this to happen!" She cried. Although I was pissed, I sighed.

"Come here pumpkin." I said, gesturing for her to hug me. She ran into my embrace, hugging me tight.

"I'm so so sorry dad." She cried into my shoulder.

"It's ok. We'll get through this. Your mother and I will help you." I said. Jade pulled away.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course Jade! We'll support you a the way." My wife, Amanda, said.

"Thanks mom." Jade said, giving Amanda a hug.

**Jade's Pov:**

After I hugged my mom, Ashley came back into the kitchen.

"So.." She trailed off. I chuckled, tears still in my eyes.

"Your sister's having a baby!" My mom said. Ashley smear and nodded.

"I know, she told me a while ago." Ashley said.

"So how far along do you think you are?" My mom asked.

"Well its been about a month since band camp." I said.

"Who's the father?" My dad asked.

"His name is Beck Oliver." I told him.

"Oliver. That name sounds familiar." My dad mumbled. I just shrugged. There was then a knock in the door. I went to the front door, opening it.

"Beck?"

**Beck's Pov:**

My hand sweated as I knocked on the front door. The door opened, revealing just the person I needed to talk to.

"Beck?" Jade asked, confused as to why I was here.

"So, who's this?" A girl came up and asked. She had black long hair and green eyes.

"Uh Ashley, this is Beck. Beck, this is my sister, Ashley." Jade said. I nodded.

"Well now I can see why you had sex with him." Ashley said, looking me up and down.

"Please go!" Jade said quickly to Ashley. She smirked and walked away.

"I'm really sorry about her she's just-"

"It's fine Jade. Um, I really need to talk to you though." I said.

"Then...talk." She said simply. My heart sped up as a took a breathe to talk.

"Jade I-"

"Soooo, who's this Jade?" A women said, coming up to us. She had reddish-brown hair.

"Mom, this is Beck." Jade said. Uh-oh, Jade's mom. Has she told her about us yet?

"So this is the guy that got my daughter pregnant." A man, obviously Jade's dad, said walking up to us. Well I guess she did tell them.

"Uh yeah. I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said. I didn't want to get into any trouble with Jade's parents.

"Wait a second, you're that boy that used to do the paper routes. You'd always toss the paper close to the road, just to annoy me." Jade's dad said. I raised my eyebrows, he was right.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry about that too. Uh, but I really need to talk to you Jade." I said.

"Anything you tell her, you can tell us." Jade's dad said, narrowing his eyes. Oh shit, this isn't going so well.

"Well... I told my mom about Jade being pregnant...and she kicked me out. And I really need a place to-"

"No." Jade's dad said simply.

"But-" I started before he cut me off again.

"Look Beck, you've already knocked up my daughter! I will not allow you to live with us!"

"Please sir, it'll only be until I can find somewhere else!" I begged him. I really had no where else to go!

"I said no!" then there was a moment of silence.

"Jerry, just let the boy stay. At least until he gets his own place." Jade's mother said. Jerry stared at me for a second, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, you can stay. But if you do anything you know you're not suppose to do, you're out. Got it?" Jerry warned. I was smiling big.

"Yes sir, I won't do anything bad, I promise! Just, thank you so much!" I said, beaming.

"Yeah yeah." Jerry grumbled, walking into a room, his wife following close behind. That left just Jade and I. I looked to her and she just smiled awkwardly.

"Soooo... Your mom really kicked you out?" She asked. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, she did."

"I'm sorry." Jade said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Well, if we hadn't, you know, did what we did, you wouldn't have been kicked out." I shook my head.

"Jade if it's anyone's fault, it'd mine. I took advantage of you. And, even if we hadn't of had sex, my mom still might have kicked me out." I told her honestly.

"Really? Why do you think she'd still kick you out?" She asked. I had realized that I had already told her to much.

"Um, I should probably go get my other things, you know, before my mom dumps it out." I told her, now avoiding the mom topic. She nodded.

"I'll be back soon." I told her. I walked out of the front door, going to my Mom's house. I took a deep breath as I got into my car. I was going to live with Jade West.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you liked that. Wasn't that a good ending to a story? JK, JK! It's not over! There's a lot to come. Lots more drama! I'm 3 moths along, btw! So in two months I will find out the gender of my baby! I'll tell you guys what the gender is too!<strong>

**~Bade4Always**


	28. The Break Up

****I know that I haven't updated this in a while, but I'm back, yay! I hope you guys are still reading this!****

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Jade- "Who's the father?" My dad asked._

_"His name is Beck Oliver." I told him._

_"Oliver. That name sounds familiar." My dad mumbled. I just shrugged. There was then a knock in the door. I went to the front door, opening it._

_"Beck?"_

**Xxxxxxxx**

__Beck- "I'll be back soon." I told her. I walked out of the front door, going to my Mom's house. I took a deep breath as I got into my car. I was going to live with Jade West.__

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I opened my eyes the next morning. I sat up and yawned. I walked out of m. Room into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table, and Beck was sitting right across from him. My dad was glaring at Beck and Beck avoided my dad's gaze.

"Uh morning dad." I said, hoping that my dad would make Beck stop feeling so awkward.

"Morning pumpkin." My dad said, not taking his eyes off from Beck. Beck looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Morning Jade." He said, getting up and walking over to me.

"M-morning." I stuttered. I didn't know why But I was still nervous around Beck.

"I-I sh-should get r-ready." I stuttered, running back into my room.

I walked into and went straight to my locker.

"Hi hi Jade." Cat said, coming up to me. I still hadn't told her about Beck staying with us.

"Hey Cat." I said.

"Ah this feels so nice. You're having a baby with some guy, while you're dating another guy, you're parents know about this, and so does you're boyfriend. Everything is all good." Cat smiled. I sighed.

"Not everything is good."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, confused.

"Well, I'm still having a baby in high school. And... When Beck told his mom about the baby... She kicked him out."

"And?" Cats said, rolling her eyes.

"And now Beck is living with us until he kind find his own place." I said quickly. Cat gasped.

"Shh! Please don't say anything about this to anyone. Andre doesn't know yet and I don't know how he's gonna take it when I tell him." Cat just shook her head and sighed.

"You're getting yourself in to deep Jade." She said, before sighing again and walking away. I took a deep breath and shut my locker. I turned around and saw Andre walking up top me.

"Good morning Jade." He said, leaning down to kiss my lips. I pulled away after a minute and hugged him.

"So how did it go yesterday with telling your parents about you being..." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the school now knew about it so it wasn't really a secret anymore.

"Andre, it's fine to say it. Everyone knows. And yesterday...good." I said, leaving out the big info about Beck. Andre nodded and smiled.

"Well that's good. I guess I'll see you later. He kissed my cheek and walked off." I sighed, I'm in for a ride.

**Beck's Pov:**

The bell rang as soon as I entered class. I sat in my seat, sighing. Jade wasn't in this class with me. But Tori was. Speaking of the she-devil, Tori entered class.

"You're late miss Vega." The teacher said.

"Sorry." Tori said, rolling her eyes. The only empty seat was next to me. Just fucking great. Tori huffed when she saw that the only seat was next to me. But the she smirked and sat down.

"Hey Beck." She said in a flirty tone.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi to me buddy." She said.

"Tori just stop talking to me. We are not 'bed buddies' anymore."

"Oh, and little miss 'I'm having Beck's baby' is?" Tori asked, rolling her eyes.

"No Jade's not either. She has a boyfriend."

"I know. But, you can already tell she's a slut. I mean come on, she's having your baby, but dating another guy that she's probably fucking at her house." Tori said.

"I know for a fact that she's not having sex with Andre."

"How?"

"Because when I told my mom that Jade was pregnant, my mom kicked me out. And now I'm living with Jade." I bragged, walking away. I knew Tori would get pissed at the fact that I'm living with Jade.

**Tori's Pov:**

My mouth dropped open as Beck walked away. HE'S LIVING WITH THAT LITTLE BITCH!

Anger boiled in me. My palms started to sweat. I finally let out a loud scream. Everyone looked at me.

"Uh, are you alright?" Somebody asked from behind me. I turned around to see Andre Harris.

"Yes I'm fi-" I stopped dead in my sentence. This is Jade's boyfriend!

"Actually, I screamed because of the bad news I've just got."

"Well, what was it?" Andre asked. I 'sadly' took a deep breath.

"Well it's just about Beck... And your girlfriend." I said. Andre looked confused and I smirked.

**Jade's Pov: **

The bell rang for lunch and I walked over to me locked. My phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jadelyn, this is , I just wanted to see how you're doing." My doctor said.

"Im doing fine. I'm really tired a lot and-" Just then Andre walked up to me.

"I, uh, have to go, bye."

"But Jadelyn-" I hung up before she could finish her sentence.

"Hi." I smiled, happy to see my boyfriend.

"Is Beck really living with you?" My smile dropped.

"So it's true?" Andre asked, clearly upset.

"Andre it's not what you think, really. It's just-"

"How can you expect me to be ok with this?" He asked annoyed.

"Look Andre, I never said you had to be ok with this but-"

"But nothing! First you get pregnant by some man-whore, than you want to date me, and you don't even tell me about the baby for like weeks! Then you just let the dad move into your house like it's nothing? I can't believe you Jade!" Tears were starting to fill my eyes.

"Andre, I'm-I'm really sorry." I said weakly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Jade... I-I don't think this is going to work." He said slowly. My eyes widened.

"What's not going to work?" I choked out, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Jade, I don't think we're going to work out." He said, his head low.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry." Andre said. He hung his head low and walked away.

My back leaned against my locker as I turned my head, watching him walk away. Tears strolled down my eyes. My first love is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>What a sad ending to a chapter:( But you never know, maybe some bade will sneak up;) I'll try to update soon. Love you all!<strong>

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	29. A job for Beck

**Hi peoplies! As I said earlier, I am updating today and tomorrow. I decided to name my baby girl Hailie, btw. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Jade- __"And now Beck is living with us until he kind find his own place." I said quickly. Cat gasped._

_"Shh! Please don't say anything about this to anyone. Andre doesn't know yet and I don't know how he's gonna take it when I tell him." Cat just shook her head and sighed._

_"You're getting yourself in to deep Jade." She said, before sighing again and walking away. I took a deep breath and shut my locker. I turned around and saw Andre walking up top me._

_Beck- __"Oh, and little miss 'I'm having Beck's baby' is?" Tori asked, rolling her eyes._

_"No Jade's not either. She has a boyfriend."_

_"I know. But, you can already tell she's a slut. I mean come on, she's having your baby, but dating another guy that she's probably fucking at her house." Tori said._

_"I know for a fact that she's not having sex with Andre."_

_"How?"_

_"Because when I told my mom that Jade was pregnant, my mom kicked me out. And now I'm living with Jade." I bragged, walking away. I knew Tori would get pissed at the fact that I'm living with Jade._

_Jade- __"What's not going to work?" I choked out, even though I knew what he was talking about._

_"Jade, I don't think we're going to work out." He said, his head low._

_"You're breaking up with me?" I asked, tears running down my face._

_"I'm sorry." Andre said. He hung his head low and walked away._

_My back leaned against my locker as I turned my head, watching him walk away. Tears strolled down my eyes. My first love is gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

I walked into my house and sighed sadly.

"Oh what's wrong honey?" My mom asked, walking up to me.

"Andre, he-he broke up with me today." I said sadly.

"Oh, I heard about that, sorry." my eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Ashley told me." I rolled my eyes, of course she would.

"Hey guys." Ashley said, walking into the room.

"Why did you tell mom that Andre and I broke up?"

"Why wouldn't I, everybody talks about you all the time now anyway, you know, with you being pregnant and all." She shrugged.

"People know about that?" I asked quietly. I mean, I know people knew, but everyone?

"Yeah Jade, everyone in school knows. They also know that Beck is staying here, and now they know that you and Andre broke up." She said, walking away. I huffed pushing my bangs out of my face. My mom sighed and walked out of the room. Just then Beck walked into the kitchen.

"I'll uh, see you guys later." He said.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Why does it matter, you're not my wife, I don't answer to you." He snapped. I widened my eyes and took a step back. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated ok."

"Ok. So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask for a job."

"A job, where, and why?"

"Yes a job. And job because no offense, but I don't want to live here. I don't know you family, I barely know you. And, if we're gonna have a baby, I think at least one of us will need a job. And there's a job opening at Kroger." He said.

"Do you really want to chop meat Kroger for job living?" I asked.

"What choice do I have, Jade? You're not getting a job are you?" I shook my head.

"Exactly. Now, I have to go, bye." He turned to walk away. But he stopped and mourned his head.

"And I'm sorry about you and Andre." He said.

"Thanks." I said quietly, tears filling my eyes. Beck sighed and went out the door, starting his car.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade, I heard about you and Andre. I'm sorry." It was Cat.

"Cat I think I love him, I really think so. How can he just do that?" I cried.

"I don't know Jade, some guys are just stupid like that." She said.

"He's not stupid. He has a right to be angry. I mean, I am having another guys baby, and I knew that before I dated him. I just really didn't want to break up."

"I know Jadey, I know. But hey, maybe you two will get back together, hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." I sighed, sniffing.

"Well I gotta go Jade, see you tomorrow." Cat said.

"Yeah see ya, bye." I said sadly, and hung up. I sighed, moving my bangs out of my face, I really can't believe Andre broke up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

"Hi." I said. I was sitting in an office in Kroger.

"Hi, you are...?" A man asked me. He had dark skin and was in pretty good shape, I guess.

"I'm Beck Oliver. I saw you're help wanted sign, and I really need a job." The man nodded slowly.

"We'll nice to meet you Beck. Now why do you want this job?"

"Well I'm having a baby with this one girl, and I really need the money to support her and the baby that's going to come."

"Mm, you're a responsible young man. I think you should have this job."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. The man nodded.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Greg Harris. I'm the owner of Kroger, as you already know. I sighed, Harris. Please tell me there is another family in town with the last name Harris.

"Harris as in-" before I could finish my sentence, the door opened.

"Hi dad I was wondering if-" I turned around to see no tether than Andre Harris. squint glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Andre, be nice. This is Beck, our newest worker." Greg said.

"Dad I know Beck. And worker?"

"Yeah worker. Tell me, how do you two know each other?"

"He's the guy that's having Jade's baby." Andre scoffed. Greg nodded.

"Well alright. It doesn't matter, Beck you may still have the job. And Andre, show Beck some respect, he's trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah well can't he just go? He doesn't need this job!"

"Yes he does, and since you two are going to work together, I suggest you make friends of each other." With that left the room.

"I can't believe this." Andre muttered, shaking his head and leaving the room as well. I guess that made two of us. I sighed heavily, standing up. I just got a job with a guy I hate, working for the guy's dad. Just great.


	30. I'm back!

**Hi interneters:) I'm baaaaccckkk! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like.. A long time. But as you know on Dec.7 I gave birth to ,y baby Hailie. But w's he was born with a hole in her heart so the doctors fixed it, but they were scared to let us go home just yet. So I have to stay in the hospital for about a month(and it really sucks) but I'm so happy to have my baby girl in this world:D and I just might update today guys! But probably not tomorrow or Christmas. AI love all of my fans and I hope you guys understand why I haven't updated in so long. But just look out, there might be an update later;)**

**~Jade**


	31. The Lonely Lovers

**Hello people of the internet, I'm back! I'm still in the hospital with my new daughter Hailie, because when she was born she had a hole in her heart. But the doctors fixed it and everything's ok now. I just have to stay in the hospital for a little while longer, for safety reasons. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

_Jade-"Yeah see ya, bye." I said sadly, and hung up. I sighed, moving my bangs out of my face, I really can't believe Andre broke up with me._

_Beck-"I can't believe this." Andre muttered, shaking his head and leaving the room as well. I guess that made two of us. I sighed heavily, standing up. I just got a job with a guy I hate, working for the guy's dad. Just great._

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov: <strong>

"How could you let the guy of my girlfriend work with me?!" I shouted at my dad. We where back home in the living room.

"First things first, she's your ex-girlfriend. Second, the kids obviously needs a job. He is doing the right thing by taking responsibility and getting a job to help out Jade and there un-born child. So, that's what I'm doing, letting him have a chance to work things out." My dad said. I couldn't believe it, did he want my life to be over?

"Dad, if Beck starts making things 'work' between him and Jade, they might start dating!"

"Yeah and? It's good for a child to have it's mother and father together." I shook my head.

"But dad I-I still love Jade. I was just so upset when I found out that Beck is living there, with them, with her. With my Jade." I said sadly. My dad sighed.

"Son, if you wanna be with this girl, you have to be with her problems too. If you really love Jade and want to be with her, you have to know that she can't do it alone. You all are only in high-school. And no one said that Beck would be staying there forever. It's probably just until he can find his own place. And if he does good and earns money, you might be able to afford his own place. Now I'm not saying go straight to her house and act like a fool about things, but son, like I said, if you really love her, be with her; despite the problem she's currently in. It won't be like this forever Andre." My dad said. I took a deep breath.

"How are you always right?" I asked my dad, and he just chuckled.

**Jade's Pov:**

I was in the kitchen eating when Beck walked in.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey. So... how did it go?" I asked curiously.

"Well I just got a job." He said.

"Oh really, that's great."

"Yeah I guess, but the manager of Kroger is Greg. Greg _Harris_." Beck said. I stopped eating and looked up at him.

"Oh." I said simply.

"Yeah, your little boyfriend, or ex, or whatever you wanna call him. I have to work with him after school five days a week. This job is going to be hell." I shook my head and huffed.

"Well you don't have to have this job you know."

"Uh yes, I do. I don't see you working, you know, with you being pregnant and all." He snapped. I glared at him.

"Whatever." I got up and went to my room, slamming the door. I slid down the door and started crying. How am I suppose to do this? How am I suppose to be a mother at sixteen? My phone then went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade." It was Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how things are going. I mean, are you ok?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yeah Cat, I am."

"Well, ok I just wanted to know because-"

"Look Cat, I really have to go. I'll talk to you at school." I said and hung up. I sighed rubbing my temples.

"I guess this isn't going to be a walk in the park now is it?"

I turned to see Ashley standing in my doorway.

"Ashley please, this is not the time." I said, standing up. I walked past her and into the kitchen. My mom was dinner on the table.

"Hey sweetie. I sent Ashley to come get you for dinner." She said. I nodded and sat down at the table. Soon the family, and Beck, were all eating and enjoying themselves. Well, if you take my dad starring down at Beck while Ashley and my mom watched, enjoyable.

"I think I'm done." Beck said awkwardly. He cleaned up after himself and went into a different room.

"You know dad, you don't have to be so... rude." I said.

"Yes honey I do, and you wanna know why? I'll tell you why, it's because that thing in there got my innocent daughter pregnant, that's why." My dad grunted.

"I don't thing it's safe to say that Jade is _innocent_ anymore dad." Ashley said.

"Just shut up Ashley." I snapped.

"You both need to stop fighting." My dad yelled. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I laid down on my bed, starring up at the ceiling. I really wish Andre was here with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you liked that! Some bade with be coming up soon though... haha anyway, please follow this story and don't forget to review! Love you all<strong>

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	32. Making Up and Falling For

**Hey everyone! Hailie and I are finally home! I got home on the 1st actually, so that was kind of nice. But anyway, I have good news! Well do you all remember my story, "A trip to Hell"? Well... I'll be writing the sequel really soon! I am so excited and I'm excited for all of you to read it! But for now, please enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Andre- __"Son, if you wanna be with this girl, you have to be with her problems too. If you really love Jade and want to be with her, you have to know that she can't do it alone. You all are only in high-school. And no one said that Beck would be staying there forever. It's probably just until he can find his own place. And if he does good and earns money, you might be able to afford his own place. Now I'm not saying go straight to her house and act like a fool about things, but son, like I said, if you really love her, be with her; despite the problem she's currently in. It won't be like this forever Andre." My dad said. I took a deep breath._

_"How are you always right?" I asked my dad, and he just chuckled._

_Jade- "You know dad, you don't have to be so... rude." I said._

_"Yes honey I do, and you wanna know why? I'll tell you why, it's because that thing in there got my innocent daughter pregnant, that's why." My dad grunted._

_"I don't thing it's safe to say that Jade is innocent anymore dad." Ashley said._

_"Just shut up Ashley." I snapped._

_"You both need to stop fighting." My dad yelled. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I laid down on my bed, starring up at the ceiling. I really wish Andre was here with me_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

I shut off my alarm and sighed. It was Monday, the beginning of the school week, and also the first day of my first job. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I got up from the couch and got ready. I came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Beck." Amanda, Jade's mom, greeted me.

"Yeah not really." I said, referring to the fact that I have to work with a person I don't really want to even tolerate. Amanda gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head.

"I'm heading off to school." I told her. I hoped in my car, driving to school.

**Jade's Pov:**

I walked into my kitchen after getting ready.

"Morning." My mom said.

"Morning."

"So what's up with Beck?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting a binder in my bag."

"Well he just seemed upset when he came in here."

"Oh, well that's probably because of what he's doing today. Today is his first day of work...with Andre." I said.

"Ah. So, why does Beck dislike Andre so much?" My mom asked. I sighed, shaking my head.

" I really don't know mom. Maybe Andre just annoys him?" I suggested.

"Or maybe Beck sees Andre as a threat." My mom said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Why would Beck see Andre as a threat?

"Well, maybe Beck doesn't want you and Andre to you know, get back together. Beck might actually have-"

"NO. Trust me mom, Beck doesn't have feelings for me." I said. I mean, why would she even think of that? It's crazy. Beck doesn't like me, like that. As for me, I don't know if I'll ever _like_ or _love_ Beck. I think the real keeper of my heart is Andre. After I said that we kind of just stared awkwardly at each other.

"I'm ready Jade." Ashley said, coming into the room. Although she noticed the awkwardness, she smartly, decided not to say anything.

"Let's go then." I said, looking at my mom again. I grabbed my bag and Ashley and I headed to school.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked into school and went to my locker.

"Hey Beck." I heard a voice behind me. I sighed, this is really the last thing I needed right now. I turned to face this person.

"What do you want Tori?" I asked. She took a deep breathe.

"Beck. I-I know that you don't really want to talk to me and all but...Beck, I really miss you. I-I like you. And before we broke up, we dated for more than a year. I just, I want things to go back to the way it was." She said softly. I took a deep breathe. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Tori look. I know the past year was great and all but, Jade, the girl you despise, is pregnant... with my baby. And if you can't deal with that, then we can't be together." I told her. I didn't really know if I even wanted her back.

"But Beck, that's the thing. I've thought about it. And, I know that Jade has been pregnant for around three months and during that three months, I realized that if I ever wanted to get back together with you, I'd have to be ok with the fact that Jade will be having you baby. And... I-I am. I am ok with that because I-I really want to be with you. So..." She trailed off.

"I'll have to think about it Tori. You might be ok with it now, but what about when the baby get ready to come here? Will you still be ok about it?" I asked Tori. She looked at me.

"Beck, I think the real question is, are _you_ gonna be ok when the baby gets ready to come. I'll talk to you later." She said, walking away. I sighed, think about everything she said, and I mean _everything._

**Jade's Pov:**

I was at my locker when Cat walked up to me.

"Hey." I said, closing my locker.

"Uh hi. I need to talk to you Jade." She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Shoot."

"Well. I noticed that you've been single..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, so?" I said, confused.

"And that you've been spending a lot of time with Beck." She finished. I rolled my eyes.

"Cat, Beck and I are not dating."

"Well, it seems like you might start dating him Jade, and before you make that decision, I want to tell you that, you shouldn't. You really shouldn't." I scowled at her.

"One, I wasn't even thinking about doing that. And two, even if I had been, which I haven't, you aren't in any place to tell me what to do!" I said. I was slightly offended that she would be so...worried about who I date. She was like my mother.

"Well I just don't want you getting into any more trouble with Beck then you already are!"

"Cat, I understand what you're trying to do, but stop. I am not going to get into anymore trouble with Beck, I think I've learned my lesson."

"Well I just don't want you to make the same mistake."

"Cat, I'm already pregnant! I kind of can't 'make the same mistake'."

"Jade do you hear what you just said? You are pregnant, in highschool!"

"Cat, I'm not the only girl who's ever been pregnant in highscool."

"Yeah but, you're different now Jade. You're louder with your emotions and your kind of a bitch." Cat said. My eyes watered.

"Cat! Can't you see that I'm already in enough stress as it is? I know what I did was wrong but give me a break, I'm just a teenager!"

"No, you're not just a teenager, you're a knocked up teenager." Cat snapped walking away. Tears poured from my eyes. Why was she being so mean? Just then Beck walked over to me.

"Jade? Jade what's wrong?" He asked, sounding really concerned. I just shook my head and latched onto him, hugging him tightly. I closed my eyes as I silently cried into his neck. When I opened my eyes I saw Andre standing just a few feet away. He looked really mad. But I was to in shock from what Cat said, to do anything. So I just buried my face back into Beck's neck.

**Andre's Pov:**

I sighed as I shut my locker. I thought about what my dad said last night, and, I want Jade back. I nodded to my self as I made my decision to talk to her. I walked down the hall on turned the corner. I couldn't believe what I saw. Jade was tightly hugging Beck with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and saw me. I noticed tears on her cheeks and her watery eyes. But I just couldn't take it! I shook my head and stormed off the other way.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked up to Jade to see her crying.

"Jade? Jade what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I hope the baby isn't hurt. She just shook her head and suddenly latched onto me. I was confused for a second but cradled her. I looked forward and saw Tori starring at Jade and I. I sighed, knowing what she'd think. I wanted to talk to Tori, but Jade needed me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

It was the next day and I had just shut my locker when I turned my head and looked down the hall. I saw Beck talking...with Tori. I bit my lip. Maybe I should go talk to Andre. Maybe if Beck and Tori get back together, I can get back with Andre. I took a deep breath and I turned the corner, walking down the hall to Andre's locker.

"Uh hi." I said quietly. Andre turned around to face me.

"Uh h-hi Jade. What-what are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought we could talk, about yesterday?" He rolled his eyes.

"Jade, I really don't want to know that the happy Beck and Jade are now a couple and are going to live happily ever after with there new baby." Andre said, without emotion. That's when I snapped.

"Why has everyone been thinking that lately?! I don't like Beck! I don't want to be with Beck, ok! Just because I'm having his child does not mean with have to be a couple. I don't Beck ok? I want to be with you!" I said loudly. Andre smiled brightly.

"You-you want to be with me?" Andre asked. I suddenly realized exactly what I said, and I blushed.

"I-I guess I do. I really do Andre. But, I understand if you don-" He cut me off my pressing his lips to mine. When we pulled away we both smiled.

"Jade, I don't care anymore. I don't care that you are having Beck's baby. I don't even care that he lives with you. I mean it's just temporarily, and-and I can raise the baby myself, with you. We can be a family. And Jade, I-I just.. I love you. I love you Jade West." Andre said. I gasped.

"I.. I love you too Andre." I said, and brought his lips back to mine.

**Beck's Pov:**

"Hi Beck." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Tori.

"Hey."

"So, what was that 'hug' with Jade yesterday about?"

"Apparently Cat said some mean things to her. She was crying and I was just trying to comfort her." I said.

"Oh." Tori said.

"I can't believe your so jealous over Jade." I chuckled.

"I'm not jealous! I just, I want to be with you Beck. And this time, I want us to be exclusive. Real boyfriend/girlfriend. I don't want us seeing anyone else." Tori confessed. I bit my lip. Should I? I mean, I know what people have been saying about Jade and I, that we have a thing for each other, but do we? Do we really?

"Ok Tori. I'll be your boyfriend, exclusively." I said. She smiled big and squealed. Then she kissed me hard and long. Such a good kiss it was.

"Oh Beck, I'm so happy! And I can't wait for us to make up, under the sheets." She smirked.

"Well we'll have to do that at yours. I currently are living with the mother of my child." I said, teasing her.

"Ugh don't remind me." She groaned. I laughed and kissed her again, taking her hand and walking away.

**Cat's Pov:**

I bit my lip as I saw Jade walk passed with Andre holding her hand. I know what I said to Jade yesterday, and I felt really bad. But, something inside of me snapped. And I think I know what it was. Even though I told Jade Beck was bad news, I couldn't help the feeling. I think I might be falling for the dad of Jade's baby. I think I might be falling for Beck...

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaaa! A long chapter, and Cat is whaaaaaa? Haha. Now I know that seems like a JandreBat story at the moment. But things might change again;) Please review! I love you all!**

**~Bade4Alwayz**


	33. PLEASE READ!

**Hie everyone. I am tremendously sorrry I haven't updated in forever. But my laptop broke and I have no other way of writing. Like I'm writing this on my phone andi it's kind of hard. But as soon as I get my laptop fixed, I will be I writing and updating:)**

**~Jade**


	34. Friedships Gaining, Friendships Loosing

**Hi everyone! I'm back. My laptop came back in the mail so, like I promised, here is the new chapters! I will also update my other stories within a couple days:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

_Jade-"Well, maybe Beck doesn't want you and Andre to you know, get back together. Beck might actually have-"_

_"NO. Trust me mom, Beck doesn't have feelings for me." I said._

_Beck-"I'll have to think about it Tori. You might be ok with it now, but what about when the baby get ready to come here? Will you still be ok about it?" I asked Tori. She looked at me._

_"Beck, I think the real question is, are you gonna be ok when the baby gets ready to come. I'll talk to you later." She said, walking away. I sighed, think about everything she said, and I mean everything_

_Jade-"Jade, I don't care anymore. I don't care that you are having Beck's baby. I don't even care that he lives with you. I mean it's just temporarily, and-and I can raise the baby myself, with you. We can be a family. And Jade, I-I just.. I love you. I love you Jade West." Andre said. I gasped._

_"I.. I love you too Andre." I said, and brought his lips back to mine._

_Beck-"Ok Tori. I'll be your boyfriend, exclusively." I said._

_Cat-And I think I know what it was. Even though I told Jade Beck was bad news, I couldn't help the feeling. I think I might be falling for the dad of Jade's baby. I think I might be falling for Beck..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

"Jade! Wake up, or we're gonna be late!" I heard Ashley shout. I slowly blinked my eyes open to the bright sun. I groaned and rolled over. I sighed and sat up, knowing I had to go to school. But, it was Friday, the weekend. So hopefully this was going to be a good day.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everyone was going crazy. Ashley was trying to talk while drinking out of the milk jug, my dad was reading the paper out loud and commenting on everything, my mom was shouting to my dad to shut up, and Beck was just sitting there, quietly.

"What a morning." Beck said sarcastically.

"Welcome to my world." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come on Ashley, let's go." I said. Ashley put the milk away and we grabbed our bags.

"I'll see you at school Jade." Beck called out as we walked out.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked into school and opened my locker.

"Hey boyfriend." Tori said, coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Hey babe." I smiled. I closed my locker and brought her lips to mine.

"So, I think we should do something tonight. You know, hang out, kiss, have sex." Tori said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry babe, not tonight. I have to work tonight."

"Oh. Where do you work again?" Tori asked.

"At Andre's dad's store, with Andre." I grumbled. Even though I'm back with Tori, and Andre's back with Jade, we still didn't see eye to eye.

"Well I hope you have fun."

"Fun?" I questioned, raising my right eyebrow.

**Jade's Pov:**

I shut my locker and walked over to Andre's.

"Hi Andre." I smiled

"Jade, hello, hi." He smiled. He stopped what he was doing and kissed my lips.

"So, I was wondering if you, maybe wanted to go on a date tonight." I said.

"Jade, I would love to. I mean, I love you, I really do. And I'd really love to. But, I can't. I have work, remember.

"Ohhhhh, right. Work...with Beck..."

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, it just seems like, you guys don't really get along."

"We kind of don't. But, why should that matter?" Andre asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I think, since that you're my boyfriend, and Beck's the father of my soon-to-be baby, that maybe you guys should start to get along. I mean, you are both gonna be in each other's lives for a while." I said. Andre looked up and sighed.

"I know, I know. Look, I'll try to get along with him ok?" Andre said. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love." Andre said, grabbing my hand.

**Cat's Pov:**

I sat down at the lunch table next to Jade.

"Hey." Jade said, smiling.

"Hi Jade." I said, taking a bite of my pizza.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight." Jade said.

"I thought you were going to go on a date with Andre." I said.

"Yeah well, he has to go to work, with Beck tonight. Which, I mean, I'm happy for both of them. They need to start getting along, especially if they are both going to be involved with me." Jade said, sipping her water.

"Involved with you?"

"You know, since Andre's dating me again, and obviously I'm going to be having Beck's baby." She said. I sighed, and pulled on a fake smile.

"Yeah obviously." I said, fake chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

I walked into the worker's meat section in Kroger.

"Why are you late?" Andre asked, annoyed.

"Oh call your tits, I'm only 15 minutes late." I snapped.

"15 minutes or 5, it doesn't matter. My dad gave you this job to work, not to be late because of who cares what reason." Andre snapped.

"Oh whatever, 15 minutes wasn't that long."

"Yeah well you can tell that to my dad." Andre snapped.

"No, you can tell that to me." I heard a voice. I looked to see who it was. It was a short tubby woman with red hair.

"Who are you?" Andre and I asked simultaneously.

"I'm Roxy, your boss."

"Well Roxy, I think you have the wrong people, because the only boss I know of, is my father." Andre said.

"Your wrong there Andre Harris, age 16, son of Greg Harris and Carry Harris. Your father is my boss, who said I'm your boss now." Roxy said.

"So hired you to be our manager?"

"That's right Beck Oliver, age 17, soon-to-be father." Roxy said.

"Ok, you're starting to creep me out." I said.

"Agreed." Andre said.

"Well, whatever. Your shifts should have started 15 minutes ago. Now, let me go through my rules. Rule number one: Always be on time. If you are late three times, that means hours drop, meaning less money you make. Second: No texting or calling at work. Anything that distracts you from what you're paid to do, then don't have it at work. And three: if you ever have any question, come to me. Now GET TO WORK!" Roxy shouted the last part. She then walked away.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that today." Andre said.

"Yeah and I wasn't expecting that we'd actually agree on something." I said.

"Yes, well, Jade did say she wanted us to start getting along."

"Why?" I asked chuckling.

"Well since I'm dating her, and you're uh, having a baby will her, she thinks that for both of us to be in her life, we should...be friends, or something." Andre said.

"Well, if you don't bitch about me being late again, I think we might have a chance." I said, smiling.

**Cat's Pov:**

"So, what do you wanna do next?" I asked Jade, laughing. We were at my house and we just got out of the pool. My brother had pushed us in, with our clothes on!

"You wanna watch a movie?" Jade asked. I nodded as we got out and dried off. Jade changed into her pajamas and I went into the kitchen to make us some popcorn.

"Well well well, if it isn't the secret keeper." Jared said, walking into the kitchen.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Huh?" He mocked.

"Ok Jared, seriously tell me. I'm confused."

"Well when are you going to tell Jade about your little crush on her baby daddy?" Jared asked, chuckling a little.

"What?! How did you find out? Tell me." I growled, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Whoa whoa, calm down sis. I might have overheard you chatting to mom last night." Jared said.

"Jared, if you tell anyone, I swear-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I promise." I took a deep breath. No one needed to know.

* * *

><p>I opened up my locker on Monday morning, grabbing my books. Jade walked up to me.<p>

"Oh hey Ja-"

"You have feeling for Beck?!" Jade shouted...


	35. Jealousy

**Hi guys, here's an update just for you!**

**p.s. this is a bade jandre and slightly bori story, but mostly bade. I promised you guys they'll be bade, and I'm still keeping my word:)**

**p.p.s this is gonna be a pretty long chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time:<em>**

_Beck-"Yes, well, Jade did say she wanted us to start getting along."_

_"Why?" I asked chuckling._

_"Well since I'm dating her, and you're uh, having a baby will her, she thinks that for both of us to be in her life, we should...be friends, or something." Andre said._

_"Well, if you don't bitch about me being late again, I think we might have a chance." I said, smiling._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Cat-"What?! How did you find out? Tell me." I growled, grabbing onto his shirt._

_"Whoa, calm down sis. I might have overheard you chatting to mom last night." Jared said._

_"Jared, if you tell anyone, I swear"_

_"Don't worry, I won't tell. I promise." I took a deep breath. No one needed to know._

**_xxxxx_**

_I opened up my locker on Monday morning, grabbing my books. Jade walked up to me._

_"Oh hey Ja-"_

_"You have feeling for Beck?!" Jade shouted..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Pov:<strong>

"Uh..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. How did Jade even find out? There was only one person I told.

"How could you do this to me Cat?" Jade spat, as if it were horrible to even be talking to me. And what did she mean do this to her? I glared slightly at her.

"What are you talking about, you're not even dating Beck! So why should it matter to you?!" I shouted back.

"Cat, he's the father of my baby. And, you're the one that told me to stay away from him. Were you just saying that so you could get close to him?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"No, of course not! I don't like him, or at least I didn't! I mean, maybe I did, but I didn't realize it until a few days ago!" I said. I couldn't help my feelings. It was just how I felt.

"Is it because he's dating Tori again? You know that's not gonna last. So you think when he breaks up with Tori again, he'll just come running to you and you'll be his new girl?" Jade asked, glaring at me. My mouth dropped.

"No, that's not it at all! And even if it was, why would you care, huh? You've got Andre!" I shouted. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, are you gonna answer the question? Why? Why do you care if he were to date me Jade, huh?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I-I w-wouldn't." She stuttered. Right then I knew that she was lying. As soon as Jade starts stuttering, it's a clear sign that's she's lying.

"You're lying Jade. I know you, and I know you're lying. So tell me, why would it matter if Beck and I dated?" I challenged her. She bit her lip.

"I gotta go." She said quickly, walking off. I sighed, looking inside my locker. Why would it even matter to her? I thought for a few minutes until something clicked. I shut my locker, walking off to class. I figured out Jade's little secret.

**Jade's Pov:**

I quickly walked to my locker after the fight I had with Cat. I shook my head. How could Cat do that to me, she was suppose to be my best friend.

"Hey Jade." Andre said, walking up to me. He pecked my lips and smiled.

"What were you and Cat fighting about?" He asked as I opened my locker.

"You, you saw that?" I asked, slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, I think a lot of people saw."

"Oh well, it was just something stupid. Let's go to class or we're gonna be late." I said, grabbing some books and shutting my locker. I took Andre's hand and we walked to class. Why would it even matter if Cat and Beck dated. It wouldn't. It's just, something inside me boiled when I heard that Cat liked Beck. I don't know why, but I just can't shake the feeling. It's a feeling I've never really felt a lot. But I know that feeling.

_Jealousy..._

**Tori's Pov:**

"Beck." I said, walking up to his locker where he stood.

"Hey babe." He said, closing his locker.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" He said, clueless. I rolled my eyes.

"Jade and Cat were fighting." I said. His eyes grew wide.

"And I missed it, damn." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that kind of fighting. They were like shouting at each other." I said. We started walking.

"About what?"

"You know, I'm not sure if I heard correctly, but I think it had something to do with you." I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Me?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, you. Why would they be fighting about you, huh Beck?" I asked. I stopped walking and put a hand on my hip.

"Damn Tori, I don't know! Jeez, just because they were fighting. It doesn't mean I know, and maybe they weren't even fighting about me." Beck said. I could tell that he was slightly annoyed.

"Yeah well, I think it was about you. I just want to know why Jade and Cat would fight about you." I said, thinking a little. We continued to walk. Why would Cat and Jade be fighting over Beck. I mean, they both know that I'm back with Beck. And Jade has Andre. Cat and Beck hate each other, so I really wouldn't know why. Maybe Cat and Jade weren't fighting about Beck after all.

**Beck's Pov:**

I thought about what Tori had said. I mean, why would Cat and Jade fight about me? I thought some more and I just couldn't find an answer. I mean, Tori and I have made it clear that we were back together, and anyway, Jade has Andre. And Cat and I can't stand each other. I mean, sure Cat's pretty good-looking, and I might fuck her if she wasn't suck an annoying girl. But I really can't stand that chick. But, I was probably right. I don't think Jade and Cat would fight over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov:<strong>

It was after school. I walked into work to see Beck already there.

"Hey man." I greeted him. I know we had gotten off on the wrong foot with Jade being my girlfriend but having his baby, but I think that know we might actually put that crap behind us. I mean, it was clear that Tori and Beck were back together, and Jade was with me, so there wasn't really anything to worry about now.

"Hey. Did you hear that Jade and Cat had a fight today at school?" Beck asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"So what happened, did you hear them?" Beck asked.

"I kind of did. I was way down the hall, but I could tell that they were shouting at each other. But when I went to ask Jade what happened, she just said that it wasn't' important or something like that. She wouldn't tell me what actually happened though." I said. Beck nodded slowly.

"Yeah well, Tori thought that maybe they were fighting about me." Beck said. I looked over at him.

"Why would she think that?" I asked. I mean, I know Jade wouldn't fight over Beck right. I mean, she doesn't have feeling for Beck. She loves me.

"I don't know man, she said that she thought she heard Jade and Cat saying my name. But, I doubt it. I mean, Jade and Cat fighting, over me. It's just not bound to happen." Beck said. I nodded, understanding.

"Yeah."

"Hey boys." Roxy said, walking over to us.

"Hey Roxy." I said.

"Hi." Beck replied.

"Know I know that you're at work, but would you mind NOT GOSSIPING ALL DAY!" Roxy shouted. She walked off, rolling her eyes. I sighed, getting to work. But I just couldn't stop thinking about Jade. She wouldn't fight about Beck, she just wouldn't!

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Pov:<strong>

I walked into my house, slamming my door shut.

"Jared!" I shouted. My mom and dad then walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My dad said. I just huffed. Jared ran down the stairs.

"What's up lil sis?" He asked. I launched myself at him.

"Why would you tell when I specifically told you NOT too!?" I screamed. My dad pulled my away from Jared.

"Ok ok! What's all this about?" My dad said, crossing his arms.

"Jared told a very personal secret of mine, which I told him not to tell!" I shouted the last sentence.

"Cat look, I didn't tell, I swear!" Jared said. I scoffed.

"Oh just stop lying Jared! I know you told, because Jade found out and she shouted at me today!"

"Ok Jade found out what secret?" My dad asked.

"That Cat likes Beck." Jared said.

"You like Beck? Isn't he the guy that got Jade pregnant?" My dad asked. I threw my hands in the air.

"Yes and Yes! And Jared told Jade, when I said not to, just last night!"

"Like I said Cat, I didn't do it!" Jared shouted.

"You're the only one I told, who else would know?" I shouted back.

"Uh honey... I kind of told." I heard. I turned around and saw my mom with a guilty look on her face.

"What! How would-and why would-and-"

"Look sweaty, I was talking to Jerry, Jade's dad, on the phone last night. We were just chatting and it kind of just spilled. He must have told Jade." My mouth dropped open.

"Wow, who knew that teenage high school gossip could get around so much." My dad chuckled, trying to break the tension. I rolled my eyes and went up to my bed room. This day sucked, my best friend and I had a fight about some guy that I just realized that I like, who happens to be the kind of friend and father of said best friend's baby.

I grumbled thinking of that. I hated that Jade had sex with Beck, and will be having that baby. I sat down on my bed, looking up at my ceiling. This all just wound up to one thing: _Jealousy_.

**Tori's Pov:**

"Do you really have to go baby?" I sighed, watching Beck pull up his pants. We had just gotten done doing some interesting 'activities'.

"Sorry babe, the West's have me on a curfew." He said, pulling his shirt on.

"You know, you could just come and live with me." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, I don't think your mom would really appreciate that." Beck said, now slipping on his shoes and jacket.

"And Jade's parents are just so glad you're living with them, huh?" I asked sarcastically. Beck just rolled his eyes.

"Her parents are different ok. Sure, they're not to happy that I'm living with them, but they accept me. And, they know that I won't be living there forever. As soon as I get the money, I'm getting my place." He said, walking over to my side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, when are you gonna be getting your own place? You don't need to be spending too much time with Jade." I said, rolling my eyes. I was annoyed that she was already going to be having his baby, living with him wasn't all that great either.

"Look Tori, I told you this already, if we're going to be together, you need to stop being jealous of Jade. Beck said, now standing up.

"I'm not jealous ok. She just annoys me. She's so..ugh. I just can't explain it. Beck sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I gotta run now. Bye." He said, walking out of my bed room. I heard the front door shut and I sighed, leaning back into my pillows. I don't know if I'll ever get over Jade and Beck. It was the one thing that's eating me up inside: _Jealousy_.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked into the West's house, taking my jacket and boots off. I saw Jade sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She said, it that voice that I just adore...I mean used to adore.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Asleep. She said simply. I looked at the time and realized it was 12:00 in the morning, way passed the curfew.

"Shit." I cursed. Jade chuckled.

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone." She said, looking at me. I smiled and sighed.

"So, what happened today with you and Cat?"

"We just had a little fight, no biggie." She shrugged. I looked closely at her and squinted. She noticed this and laughed a little.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you lying?" I asked. I just had a feeling she was lying. She sighed, shifting on the couch. She crossed her legs up on the couch, looking straight at me.

"Who's asking? Cause I know that Andre wants to know what happened to. And I wouldn't be surprised if Tori even wanted to know." She said, crossing her arms. Damn did she look slightly sexy.

"I guess everyone wants to know. But just tell me. What were you and Cat really fighting about?" I asked. She sighed, looking down, and then back up at me.

"You." She said quietly.

"Me?" I asked, in confusion and disbelief.

"Yes you. Last night, when I got home from hanging out with Cat, I over heard my dad talking to Cat's mom on the phone. And, I found out that Cat has a crush on you." She said. My eyes grew wide.

"OH." Was all I could say. Jade nodded.

"And this morning, I confronted her. And we got into some big fight." She said.

"Well, what did you guys say in the fight?" I asked curiously. Why would Jade even care if Cat liked me?

"Well...I, I was upset that she liked you, and...she wondered why I was upset." Jade said.

"Why were you?" I asked quietly. Jade looked deep into my eyes.

"I-I don't k-know Beck. I mean, you're going to be the father of my baby. And, and Cat can't like you. She's the one that said I shouldn't even be around you. You know, before we..." She trailed off. She was crying now, tears running down her cheeks.

"Went to band camp and had sex." I finished for her. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Yeah." She said, looking down. I saw more tears drip down onto her milky white legs. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"We'll get through this Jade. I know that I'm not the best father figure or whatever. I know that I'm kind of a man-whore. But, I'm gonna be here for the baby. And I'm gonna be here for you." I told her truthfully. I put my hand on her stomach, feeling our baby...

* * *

><p><strong>So... you like eh? I'll try to update within a coupled days to a week, k bye!<strong>

**~Jade**


	36. Our Business

**Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Now, all sappiness aside, enjoy the story:)**

**P.S. The new story's name and date with be revealed in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time:<em>**

_Cat-"You're lying Jade. I know you, and I know you're lying. So tell me, why would it matter if Beck and I dated?" I challenged her. She bit her lip._

_"I gotta go." She said quickly, walking off. I sighed, looking inside my locker. Why would it even matter to her? I thought for a few minutes until something clicked. I shut my locker, walking off to class. I figured out Jade's little secret._

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

_Tori-"Well, I gotta run now. Bye." He said, walking out of my bed room. I heard the front door shut and I sighed, leaning back into my pillows. I don't know if I'll ever get over Jade and Beck. It was the one thing that's eating me up inside: Jealousy._

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

_Beck-"I-I don't k-know Beck. I mean, you're going to be the father of my baby. And, and Cat can't like you. She's the one that said I shouldn't even be around you. You know, before we..." She trailed off. She was crying now, tears running down her cheeks._

_"Went to band camp and had sex." I finished for her. She took a deep shaky breath._

_"Yeah." She said, looking down. I saw more tears drip down onto her milky white legs. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes._

_"We'll get through this Jade. I know that I'm not the best father figure or whatever. I know that I'm kind of a man-whore. But, I'm gonna be here for the baby. And I'm gonna be here for you." I told her truthfully. I put my hand on her stomach, feeling our baby..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

"Oh hey, here comes the girl who had a huge fight with her only friend." Ashley said as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Oh shut up Ashley, I have more than Cat as a friend. And you don't even have friends." I snapped. For some reason I was just in a really bad mood, and waking up to hear that from Ashley didn't really help.

"Well that's my choice. If I wanted, I could have friends, but I don't want." Ashley sneered.

"I have more than just Cat, Ashley, so just shut up."

"Maybe you had friends, before you know, you got pregnant." Ashley said quickly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have more friends." I grumbled.

"Yeah, like who?" Ashley challenged.

"Like me." Beck said, walking into the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows at what he said.

"Really. The guy that had sex with the girl and got girl pregnant, but not the girl's boyfriend is suddenly friends with said girl. Rigggght." Ashley said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go Ashley." I snapped.

"I'm taking the bus." She said.

"Good." I grumbled. I slammed the kitchen door shut, driving off to school.

**Beck's Pov:**

I gotta say, Jade being mad is kind of a turn on. And no judgment, I'm a guy.

I walked into school, going straight to my locker.

"Hey Beck." Tori said walking over to me.

"Hey."

"So did Jade tell you what she and Cat were fighting about yesterday?"

"Well she did, but I don't really think it's any of your business."

"If it's about you it is, your my boyfriend." She said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"That's a load of crap Tori. Not everything that's my business is your business." I said, closing my locker.

"Yeah well, you just admitted that it is your business. So, why were they fighting about you?"

"Like I said Tori, it's none of your business."

"But-"

"None. Of. Your. Business. So drop it." I growled. She was really starting to annoy me.

"Fine fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"So, you wanna come to my house tonight?" She purred.

"Sorry. I have work."

"What about after work?"

"Not tonight Tori, sorry." I said, walking away.

**Andre's Pov:**

"Good morning amazing." I said, walking up to Jade.

"No, it's not. Not really." She snapped. It was very unlike her to be so snappy.

"Oh well, why not?"

"Well, I didn't go to sleep until like one this morning, and I woke to Ashley being a brat." She huffed, closing her locker.

"What did she say to you?"

"Well she thinks I have no friends now, since Cat and I got into that fight. Isn't that crazy?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"You don't think I have friends either?!" She shouted.

"No no, it's just... you haven't really been hanging out with a lot of people as often, that's all." I said, trying to save myself.

"Well I _am_ having a baby." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Speaking of that, why were you up so late? You need your rest." I said, rubbing her shoulder calmly.

"Yeah well, I was talking to Beck for a while." When she said that, a little spark happened inside me.

"Why were you talking to Beck that late at night, and about what?"

"Well he came home kind of late, probably out with Tori. And, we were just talking." She said simply.

"About what?" I snapped. I hated, _hated_ that she talked with Beck. I mean, I know that she's having his baby, and she has to communicate with him at times, but staying up late at night to _chat_?

"Calm down Andre, we were just talking about what happened with the fight and all." I squinted a little. How could she tell Beck what happened but not me?!

"So you could tell Beck, the guy who got you pregnant, but you couldn't tell me?" Jade huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well I really didn't think it was any of your business." She said.

"But it was Beck's?" I said. That was crazy. I'm her boyfriend. And Beck already ruined her life enough. The bell then rang.

"I gotta get to class, I'll talk to you later." She said, walking off.

**Jade's Pov:**

The last bell of the day rang and I walked over to my locker. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade, this is Dr. Wong , I just wanted to remind you that you have a pregnancy check-up today at five."

"Oh, I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me."

"Yep, see you there." I then hung up.

"Hey. What's up?" Beck said walking over to me.

"Hi Beck. My Doctor just called and reminded me that I have a pregnancy check-up today at five."

"Why, is the baby hurt?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, of course not. It's just a monthly check-up. Just to make sure that every month the baby is ok and doing good."

"Ah. Wow, I can't believe it's been four months already." He said, looking down at my stomach.

"Yeah me either." I smiled. I bit my lip.

"Well Beck... I was wondering if you wanted to come to the check-up with me." I said, playing with my thumbs.

"Really, I could come?" He asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, you are the father." I said, chuckling.

"Ok, well I'll see you later." Beck said, walking away. I sighed closing my locker and walking out to my car.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked over to my locker after talking to Jade.

"Hey baby." Tori said, walking up to me and pecking my cheek.

"I gotta go." I said. I grabbed the rest of my stuff. I shut my locker and walked out to my car. I dialed Roxy's number.

"Hey Roxy, I'm gonna have to take the day off. I'm going with Jade to a pregnancy appointment."

"Ok but you better be in here tomorrow." She said. I hung up and drove to Jade's house, eager to see her before we go to the pregnancy appointment.

**Tori's Pov:**

"Hey do you know where Beck was going?" I walked up to Andre. We were still in school, while most students had left.

"No. I don't know where Jade's been either. She was cranky today because she spent hours talking to Beck." Andre sneered.

"Yeah, Beck told me that he talked to Jade about that fight. Apparently the fight was about him." I said.

"What?!" Andre shouted.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me why it was about him, but it had something to do with him."

"Ugh I just hate that he had sex with Jade." Andre admitted.

"Huh, we actually have something in common." I said, rolling my eyes. I walked out of the school, going to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

"So are you ready to go?" I asked Beck. He was putting on his boots.

"Yep, sure am." He said.

"Go where?" My mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Beck and I are going to a pregnancy check-up." I said happily.

"Wow, now your acting like a real mommy and daddy." Ashley said, walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever, lets go Beck." I said, subconsciously grabbing Beck's hand.

* * *

><p>"Jadelyn West." The woman at the front desk called. Beck and I stood up as we walked back into the doctor's office. I sat down on the hospital bed and Beck sat down on the chair next to it. The nurse did a regular check up and said the doctor would be in in a minute.<p>

"Hello Jade, nice to see you again." Dr. Wong said, coming in, closing the door behind him.

"You too."

"And who's this?" Dr. Wong said, gesturing to Beck. Beck stood up.

"Hi, I'm Beck Oliver, the father." Beck said, shaking 's hand.

"Ah, so are you two a couple or-"

"-No, he's just the father." I said.

"Well let's get you started Jade." He said. I layed down as he lifted my shirt, stopping just below my bra line. He put the cold stuff on my stomach and put the wand on that.

"Now, you wont be able to see the gender until the next appointment, but here's the heart beat." Beck and I both looked up at the screen seeing our tiny baby's heart beating. I gasped.

"And, everything seems to be ok. I'll just give you two a minute." He, handing me the wand and walking out of the room. Beck stood up and walked closer to me, taking my hand.

"Look Beck, it's our baby's heart beat." I said, completely in awe.

"Yeah, it is. It's amazing." Beck said. He then looked down at me. I looked up at him and bit my lip. And even though neither of us said anything, and even though we just continued to stare at each other, we both had the same thought: We were a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Seee seeee, it told you I'd put bade, and there's a lot more to come, so until then, keep reviewing!<strong>

**~Jade**


	37. Thinking

**Hey people of fanfic! I am SO SORRY for not updating. Who knew being a teen mom could be so crazy, haha! Anyway, my new story is called 'Somethin' about Her', and it's coming soon! I hope that you guys still read this though because I love writing this story. With that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time:<strong>_

_Andre-"Calm down Andre, we were just talking about what happened with the fight and all." I squinted a little. How could she tell Beck what happened but not me?!_

_"So you could tell Beck, the guy who got you pregnant, but you couldn't tell me?" Jade huffed, crossing her arms._

_"Well I really didn't think it was any of your business." She said._

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Tori-"Ugh I just hate that he had sex with Jade." Andre admitted._

_"Huh, we actually have something in common." I said, rolling my eyes. I walked out of the school, going to my car._

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Jade-"Look Beck, it's our baby's heart beat." I said, completely in awe._

_"Yeah, it is. It's amazing." Beck said. He then looked down at me. I looked up at him and bit my lip. And even though neither of us said anything, and even though we just continued to stare at each other, we both had the same thought: We were a family._

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

"Where were you?" I heard the voice of Tori Vega asked. I sighed and shut my locker.

"What?" I asked.

"Yesterday after school, where were you?"

"Oh well..." I trailed off. _Why shouldn't I tell her? She's not my master or anything._

"Well?" Tori demanded.

"I went with Jade to her doctor's appointment." I said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"What?!" Tori shouted as her eyes widened. I rolled my eyes. I started walking to my class and Tori followed closely behind.

"Beck Oliver stop right now!" I stopped and turned to her.

"How-Why? Why would you go with _Jade_ to her appointment?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Look Tori, I am the father of Jade's baby, whether you like it or not. And, if you can't deal with that, then we can't date." I said.

"Beck you know I can't stand Jade." She said. I sighed.

"Tori please." I said. I just wanted all this to stop. Tori sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to control my hate." Tori said, rolling her eyes.

"Good. So, I'm off tonight. Why don't I come by your place tonight?" I said, smirking. Tori smiled and nodded.

"See you then." She said, walking off. What can I say, I like sex.

**Tori's Pov:**

I walked off to class, but not before stopping somewhere.

"Hey Andre." I cooed. He looked up from his locker.

"Oh hey Tori, what's uh..up?" He asked.

"So are you and Jade still dating?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh well I just thought that you'd be kind of upset that Beck went with her last night to her appointment. But, I guess you were ok with it." I said. Andre's eyes widened slightly.

"Unless you didn't know..." I trailed off, knowing Jade wouldn't have told him.

"I gotta go." He said quickly, walking away. I smirked, if Jade's life is hell, mine isn't.

**Jade's Pov:**

The bell rang and I walked out of class, heading to my locker.

"Beck went with you to the appointment." Andre suddenly appeared. I bit my lip, ignoring his statement.

"Oh hey Andre." I said, looking up at him and smiling.

"Beck. went. with. you. to the appointment." Andre growled.

"Oh yeah...he did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andre demanded.

"I was going to when I saw you." I said, trying to save myself.

"_Jade_." Andre huffed.

"What? It was just a check-up."

"I would've came with you." Andre said.

"Beck's the father Andre. And, he wanted to." I said, moving my bangs out of my face. Andre rolled his eyes. I glared the slightest bit.

"Look Andre. Beck is my baby's father. You're just going to have to get used to it. I love you, ok?" I said. He sighed but nodded.

"Ok. So, I'll see you later." I said, kissing his lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jade. How was school?" My mom asked as I walked into the house.<p>

"It was ok. Andre was a little upset that Beck went with me to the appointment, but he's not now." I said.

"Are you sure he's not. You know, he might be jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I asked, chuckling. There was nothing to be jealous about.

"Well. Beck is the father of your baby, but you're dating Andre." She said. I guess it did sound bad.

"Yeah, well. He's just gotta get over it. What's done is done." I said simply. I went into the living room where Beck was sitting watching tv.

"Hey Beck. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" I asked.

"It's my day off." He explained. I nodded while sitting down. I then frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Oh nothing really. I'm just hungry. Being pregnant has me eating all the time." I said chuckling.

"I'll get you something. What do you want?" Beck said, quickly standing up.

"Uh.. grapes with...syrup." I said. He grimaced a bit.

"You have some weird cravings." He said, but walking into the kitchen anyway. The door bell rang and Beck went to get it.

"Oh hey Beck." A voice said. My eyes widened as I tried to get up a quickly as a pregnant teen could. I walked into the entry way to see Cat standing at the front door.

"Cat. What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone, although I was kind of happy to see her.

"Jade. I actually wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Hey I have to go. You're food's on the table." Beck said and walked out of the front door. I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked Cat once Beck closed the door.

"Look Jade, I'm really sorry for everything I said. I mean, I don't even know why I did. I guess I just had a little crush on Beck, but it's over, I swear. And... I miss my best friend." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Oh I'm sorry to Cat. And I forgive you." I said, pulling away. She chuckled a bit.

"Ditto Jade. But, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I asked as we walked to the living room. I grabbed my food and we sat down on the couch.

"Do you like Beck?" Cat asked. I nearly choked on my grape. I looked at Cat like she was crazy.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I said nervously.

"Well...it's just that, you got jealous. And, you just asked a question instead of answering mine. So, do you?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't know Cat. I really don't know. I mean, I love Andre. But every time I'm around Beck, I get butterflies and I smile a lot. I just can't help it." I admitted.

"Awwww." She cooed smiling. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

"Jade. I think you're a bit twisted. I think you might like Andre, but love Beck." She said. My eyes widened. I shook my head.

"N-no. I-I d-don't think that's i-it at all." I stuttered. She smirked.

"Well I think it is. And I think you are thinking about it." I sighed.

"I can't love Beck Cat. He's dating Tori. And I'm dating Andre. And, Beck's a cheater. I couldn't date a cheater." I said.

"Oh, you can just have sex with one?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Sorry. It was just suppose to be a joke." She said. I sighed.

"It's fine. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking at band camp. I guess I just...wasn't thinking at all." I said. She shrugged.

"Well I better head back home. Night Jade." She said as I walked her to the front door.

"Night, see you tomorrow." I shut the door behind her and then I turned, leaning on the door. Just thinking about what she said.

**Beck's Pov:**

"That was great." Tori said, getting out of bed to get redressed. I nodded. Tori walked out of her room and I picked up my phone dialing Jade's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade." I said.

"Oh hey Beck, what's up?"

"Not much. I just got done having sex with Tori." I said.

"Oh well, I don't think I needed to know that really." She said. I chuckled. She was just so naïve.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Uh... sure, I guess." She said.

"All I wanted to tell you is that, while Tori and I were having sex, I was wishing it was you." I said.

"G-goodnight Beck." She said quickly, hanging up. I chuckled. The reaction I loved. And It's not like I was lying either. Thinking about Jade is so different thank thinking about Tori. Way different.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Hmmm Hmmm? Haha, please review. I love you guys!<strong>

**~Bade4Alwayz**


End file.
